Melancholy Schmaltz
by Lyndel
Summary: Deceitful love. Taunting yet beautiful. Can someone really describe love when it is hard to delineate? He loves her but he left her. Someone took his place beside her but he returned to her and promised to get her once more. To be his, to be forever his.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda d'oro :)

* * *

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

**PROLOGUE**

•••

"You are quite annoying, Kahoko." Yunoki seriously said.

'Annoying. Toy. Why do you always say that?' Kahoko thought as he pinned her to the wall. "If you are annoyed with me… why don't you leave me alone?"

Yunoki stared at her then grinned. "Because I'm having fun with you."

"Having fun?" Hino tonelessly said. "I am not. Why are you cruel to me? Who are you, really? Where is the Senpai that I knew?"

Struck by her words, Yunoki pressed his lip into a thin sheet. "You don't get it do you?"

"I don't get anything." She shook her head.

"I'll show you." He said as he kissed her. He caught her off-guard. Kahoko tried to push him but he held her hand. It was hard at first then slowly; it turned to a soft one. Yunoki then, stopped. He turned to her. Hino was awe-stricken. He then let his hand fall to his side. He turned to his side then took some few steps. "That's it. Answer me tomorrow. I'll be waiting." He said before he went out of the door.

Kahoko was left alone. Yunoki then stayed still as the door banged at his back. The roof-top was the witness of his confession to her. He then went down the stairs.

•••


	2. Chapter One : Charades

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

**CHAPTER ONE: CHARADES**

•••

Hino laid on her stomach thinking about what had happened between her and Yunoki. She was confused and chapfallen.

"Was that kiss a part of his charades?" She closed her eyes. "Does that mean something?" She muddled.

The night came and Kahoko ate together with her mother. They were the only ones since Kahoko's sister; brother and father were still out of the house.

Kahoko deeply sighed so her turned to her.

"What's with you, Kahoko?" Her mother asked.

Kahoko tilted her head then closed her eyes. Her mind had been wandering all this time. "Mom, what does a kiss mean?"

"A kiss?" Her mother wondered. "Well, it depends."

"It depends on what?" She curiously asked.

Her mother paused for a second. "A kiss actually means something if it is from the heart and if there is no trace of fakeness in it."

'_But what if you don't know?_' Kahoko questioned in her thought. She then sighed before sipping her water.

Her mother eyed her. "Kahoko, have you been kissed?" Kahoko's eyes bulged and she was choked in surprised. "Take it easy." She patted her.

"N—no." She denied.

"I was just wondering because you were quite curious." Her mother smiled.

Kahoko blushed. "I am not. My… my friend asked that question to me but I can't answer her so I asked you."

"Really?" Her mother doubted. "But Kahoko, a kiss isn't for fun or something else." She tilted her head and Kahoko turned to her. "The meaning of it is only determined by the giver and it often confuses the receiver." Kahoko tried to absorb that statement. "Love can wait my dear but the dishes cannot, so please wash them." She stood up, leaving her daughter behind.

'_But can somebody tell me what that thing means?_' She thought. '_Is it love or something else?_' She pondered. "I don't get him. I don't get him at all." She stood up then did her chore.

•••

Hino entered the gate with purplish circles below her eyes. She looked so stress. She lazily carried her bag then walked slow. It was as if she was not in school.

"Marching, Hino-chan?" Hihara questioned.

"Hihara-senpai!" She looked to him with a startled face.

"What's wrong Hino-chan? Is something troubling you? Are you sick? Stressed? Or you forgot an assignment?" He nosily asked.

Hino smiled. "No, it's just that I am thinking about something."

"And what is that something Hino?" A very familiar voiced ringed on Hino's ears.

"Yunoki, good morning." Hihara greeted. Yunoki waved to him with his ever sweet smile. Hino stared at him. He was in his good-side again.

"Hino, are you all right?" He asked in a very kind tone. "You look stressed."

"Ah… nothing. If you would excuse me. I have to go." She left in a hurry.

"See you around Hino-chan." Hihara bid. Yunoki eyed her.

The day was mind squeezing and Hino couldn't concentrate during class discussions. She does not know what to say to him and she knew that he will really demand for an answer at any way.

Deceiving, lulling and two-sided were the things that she thought about him. It left her uncertain. She can't get him because of his mask. He is not the Yunoki that everyone knew. He might be kind, gentle, winsome and perfect for others, but for her, he is just the opposite. It is only with her that he is totally different.

She wandered around, trying to find a peaceful place for her to be able to think. She wanted to avoid him so badly so she tried to look for a secluded yet peaceful place. Everywhere she went, she was not find to find that ideal place so she decided to go to some empty music room at the music student's building, thinking that he won't be there because of what she heard. The senior student's, according to them, were taking a special test.

She entered the room and stared at the grand piano. It was beautiful. She then noticed that there was a beautiful couch placed on the edge of the room. The room was a special one and she was sure of that. She neared the couch and sat on it. Room was indeed quiet and nice. It was a great discovery for her since that room was far from the other regular music rooms.

Her eyelids started dropping. She tried to fight the call of sleeping but it was useless since she was sleepless and is very tired. Slowly, she laid herself on the sofa and unknowingly fell asleep.

A beautiful piano piece entered her dreams. It was beautiful and warm to feel. She could see nothing from her dream but all she saw was a bright-lighted place but she was looking for the creator of the music.

She slowly opened her eyes as the melody took its pause. She lifted herself then rubbed her eyes.

"How was your sleep? Did you have a good dream?" Yunoki asked as he continued the keys.

"Yunoki-senpai." She stood up. She then stared at him. He was playing the piano. "You were the one who played the piano?" She asked upon seeing the man she was searching for in her dream.

"Was I able to sweeten up your sleep?" He questioned.

"…" Hino sat down and stared at her palms that had settled on her lap. She knew that he has to answer him something. "Ah—senpai," She sounded unsure. Yunoki continued playing. "I—I"

Yunoki stopped. His face became serious. "What's your answer?"

Hino clenched her hand into a fist. "I can't answer." Yunoki stood up. He startled her. "I still don't understand anything."

"Are you playing naïve?" He looked at her in a displeased way. "Or just dumb?" He walked near.

"I am not DUMB!" She stood up, meeting his face up close. Yunoki stared at her. She returned his gaze with an angry face.

"Then why can't you understand a simple thing?" He asked with a stern look.

"Because I am confused." She replied. "You kissed me without any reason. That kiss does not even prove anything! And now, you are telling me to give you answer? For heaven's sake, the thing that I told you was, I DON'T GET YOU. I also asked you, WHY YOU ARE MEAN TO ME, but instead of answering, you KISSED me."

Yunoki was frustrated by how innocent she was. "You are really dumb. Do you really want me to make you understand?"

"Yes, because I've had enough with your charades. They made me sleepless." She responded.

"Sleepless? Was my kiss that kind of liking that you thought about it throughout the night?" Yunoki grinned.

"Ah—" Hino was speechless.

"But despite of that, you weren't able to understand anything." Yunoki became serious again.

"What should I understand?" She angrily said.

Yunoki stared at her. "Well then," He paused. "Prepare yourself. I am going to make you understand. At any cost, I shall make you realize." The two stared at each other. "Let's go. Well go out."

"What? Where? When?" She questioned.

"Now." He grabbed her hand.

"W—wait!" She halted him. "I can walk alone." Yunoki turned to her. "You don't have to hold my hand."

"I have to hold you because you are a slow poke." He coldly said. "And in addition," He paused. "You will bore me."

"What?!" She wondered.

"Faster. If you don't want me to drag you down. The gate is about to close. You are really troublesome." He walked fast. Hino stood still.

"I will bore him? How would that bore him? What will bore him?" She mumbled.

Yunoki went back. "Slow poke. What on earth are you doing? LET'S GO." He annoyingly said. Hino blinked. "What are you doing? It's already seven-thirty. Blinking your eyes wouldn't get us anywhere." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"How long was I able to sleep?" She asked.

"Five hours." He answered. Hino tilted her head. "Are we going to stare at each other worthlessly? Let's go."

They left.

The two had a very luxurious dinner together.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Eating, isn't it obvious?" He said.

"That's not what I meant." She interrogated.

Yunoki stared at her then grinned. "Why don't you just eat?"

With this answer, Hino got more confused.

After that dinner, Yunoki sent her home.

"Thank you for that dinner." She said.

Yunoki grinned. He then stared at the window. "Is that your mother?" He questioned.

Hino turned to the window. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "Goodness, I'm dead!" She pulled the handle of the door then gestured to push it but Yunoki held her arm and leaned to her. But because she was in panic and she was not able to notice him and as she turned to him, their lips touched. It was just a quick smack but it dazzled them both. Yunoki leaned back, knowing that she was very startled.

"Your mother is waiting." He turned to the window.

"Mm." She nodded. "Good night and thank you once again." She watched him for a short while then slowly went down. When she was out, she pressed her lips.

As she entered the house, Yunoki watched her. He closed his eyes with a smile on his lips. "Let's go." He told his driver.

The driver looked at him through the mirror. "Yes, Sir." He said as he drove.

"Kahoko, where have you been?" Her mother asked.

"I went out for a while with a friend." She smiled.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes." Kahoko nodded. "I have to retreat. Good night and sweet dreams mom." She smiled.

Her mother watched her. She then noticed something. "Okay. Same to you."

With that, Kahoko went up to her room. She opened her room, quickly closed it then let herself fall to her bed. She was still dazed. "What was that feeling? Why was my heart beating so loud that I can't hardly breathe when I realized that our lips had touched?" She closed her eyes tight.

"Azuma-san, where have you been to arrive this late?" His grandmother questioned.

"Good evening, oba-sama." He bowed. "I went out with a friend." He said.

His grandmother eyed him.

"If you would allow me, I wish to go inside my room." He politely said.

His grandmother nodded.

"Good night." He once again bowed then left.

He entered his room and changed his clothes. After that, he went to the garden and watched the moon. Suddenly, he held his flute up and played a wonderful flute piece. Its melody invaded the serenity of the night. As the wind blew, his music was carried by the wind.

Hino slowly placed her right hand on her lips. The wind suddenly entered her window. She opened her eyes then glanced at the moon.

Yunoki continued playing, trying to dedicate the piece to that beautiful and warm night.

**Author's note:** I would like to thank the people who reviewed my very first fic. Your comments or shall I say messages had inspired me. But because of that, I started becoming conscious, because you might not like the story anymore. But despite of that, I was challenged to let my imagination wander. Thank you very very very much. I may not be able to thank you that well but thanks a lot. I would like to thank my friend, **Verballydeclined** for the encouragement.

I hope you liked the chapter one. I really tried my best to make this good but I think my effort isn't enough yet. *sighed* Please look forward to the next update. This first chapter is only an intro so please bear with me. I'll try to make the other updates better and I would love to hear you comments and questions about this. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you and take care always.


	3. Chapter Two : Incognizant

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

**CHAPTER TWO: INCOGNIZANT**

•••

Yunoki wandered around the gen-ed department.

"Ah! Look at that! It's Yunoki Azuma-sama of the music department!" Students murmured.

"He sure looks dazzling."

Yunoki then stopped at his destination. "May I please talk to Hino?" He asked Mio.

"Ah—mn." She nodded then turned around to search for Kahoko. "Kahoko, Yunoki-san is here."

Kahoko gulped. "Wh—what?"

"Hino-san." Yunoki smiled.

Kahoko was left with no choice. She stood up then rushed to him. Mio watched her as she grabbed his arm and dragged him away. Everyone stared at them. She brought him to a secluded place.

"What do you want me for?" She questioned.

"Are you mad that I came here?" He said.

"For heaven's sake! What are you planning to do? Your coming here would only make me earn rivals." She said with brows rising.

"Rivals?" He highlighted that word.

"I mean, enemy. Goodness, I need no fights against anyone else. Especially with your cult. Your _three demoniacs._"

"I don't really care." His tone changed. "Go out with me tomorrow at three in the afternoon." He turned. "Don't be late or else you'll regret."

'_Is he asking me for a date?'_ She thought as he left.

•••

"I'm late!" Kahoko ran. "I'm dead!"

Yunoki stared at his wrist watch. '_four.'_

"I'm here." She panted then stooped down, trying to regain her breath.

"You are really late." He displayed his annoyed face.

"I'm sorry. My mother made me do some chores." She explained.

"You could have allowed me to come and fetch you at your place." He placed his hands to his waist. "I'll punish you for this. Let's go."

They went.

"Uhm…" She hesitated. "Why did you ask me out today?"

"What do you think about this?" He returned her question.

"I don't know." She looked down, shy to say what she think it was.

Yunoki watched her. "So what do you want to do? I want to have some fun." He asked.

"Are you making me decide? Why don't you have fun alone? I still have to do some laundry, you know." She crossed her arms.

"Because I need someone to entertain me." He responded. "You are my time-killer. My entertainer."

"What the— I'm not your toy whom you will pick if you are bored." She turned to her side.

"What is your opinion then? What do you want to do?" He once again asked.

Kahoko looked at him from the corner of her eyes. '_I'm not an entertainer. I even think that I am boring.' _"Are you serious that you will make me decide?" she asked.

"Yes." He turned to her.

"Then I will warn you. I am not fun to be with." She turned her head to him.

"So be it." He crossed her arms.

She thought for a while. "How about watching a movie? My favorite actress has a new movie and I want to watch it. So how about that?"

He stared at her. "Let's go."

Kahoko stared at him as he took the lead. She may not understand his thoughts but she feels that he maybe needs someone to be with. It was just now that she noticed his attire. He was wearing a blue shirt paired with a khaki pants while she wore a yellow t-shirt paired with a brown pedal.

They entered the cinema. Kahoko then found a nice seat down.

"Let's sit there." She said.

"But we paid for the balcony." He replied.

"I want it there." She told him.

"Well I want it there." He pulled her up. Now, she got no choice. She followed him. The balcony had less audience. They then settled themselves.

The show started and Kahoko focused. "She's so beautiful." She mumbled upon seeing her favorite idol.

"She doesn't look so pretty to me." Yunoki stated.

"She's beautiful. She responded. "I wish to be like her but, silly me. I actually look so ordinary."

Yunoki watched her. "I've seen her in one of the parties that I've attended."

"Really? Was she nice? Was she beautiful?" She asked with full interest.

"She's fine and beautiful but I prefer ordinary girls rather than those beautiful yet boring ones." He answered. Kahoko wasn't expecting that answer. She blushed.

The movie went on and Kahoko watched in focus. Suddenly, she got startled when something landed on her right shoulder. She turned to it then surprised to see him sleeping. She watched him then lifted her head and blush. She then looked at the movie to divert.

'_He smells good.' _She thought.

'_Strawberry.' _Yunoki thought upon smelling the scent of her hair. _'Very feminine.'_

Kahoko then glanced at him. '_I wonder why he chose to be with me. There are a lot of girls around and he can choose anyone he wishes. But why me?'_

The movie lasted an hour. Seeing the screen's projection of cast, Kahoko turned to him. She can't seem to talk.

"Yu—yunoki-senpai," She began. "The movie is done. You have to wake up now."

He did not respond.

"Senpai, the mo—" She was stopped when he lifted his head then their faces were only inches a part.

Yunoki then turned to the screen. "So it's done?" He said as he stood up. Kahoko watched him. "Let's go."

They went to an ice cream shop. It was Kahoko's choice to be there. She ate a big vanilla and chocolate ice cream with wafers and strawberries on its sides and top. Yunoki on the other hand ordered an orange juice.

"The movie was good. No doubt you like that actress." Yunoki said.

"How can you say that? You weren't even watching. You slept as the movie went." She held the ice cream spoon.

Yunoki smirked.

'_It was because of you that I was not able to concentrate.' _She thought. "Senpai," She began.

"Kahoko," He said with informality. "Do you remember the punishment?"

"Mm." she nodded.

"Good, because from now on, you will call me through my given name." He said.

"What?" She was caught off-guard. "Az-zu—NO." She declined.

"That's your punishment." He eyed her.

"No. I don't want to." She shook her head. "But can Yunoki go instead?"

He thought about it for a while. "Without any horrifics."

"Okay, Yu—Yunoki." She blushed.

'_I guess that will do for now.'_ He thought.

"Why aren't you ordering any ice cream?" She wondered. "Don't you like them?"

"No. I eat but not much." He answered her.

She took some scoop and ate it. She then turned to him. He was watching her. Suddenly, she scooped another and moved it towards him. "I don't mind to share." She said. Yunoki grinned. He ate it. Realizing this indirect kiss, Kahoko blushed.

"It taste good." He said as he leaned back.

"Mm." she looked down.

"Kahoko," He began. "Do you have any relationships with that Kaji Aoi or with that Tsukimori Len?"

"What? No." She shook her head. She again looked down. "Why do you ask?"

"You seemed to be very attached to them." He said.

"You must be imagining things." She faked a smile.

"In mutual understanding maybe?" He lifted his glass.

"No…I mean, I don't know." She pressed her lips.

"So there is a possibility that you are?" He took a sip with his juice.

"I don't know." She watched him. She does not want to admit but she has a crush on Len.

"Where will we go next?" He questioned. _'I hate this.'_

"Uhm…" She tilted her head. For her, it was good that he changed the subject. "How does the carnival sound?"

"Good." He said. "I've never been in a carnival."

"Seriously?" She doubted. "You are not kidding?"

"Yes." He seriously said.

"Well then, I'll make you enjoy." She smiled. Yunoki stared at her.

They went to the carnival.

"So this is how a carnival looks like?" He said upon seeing those Ferris wheels and all.

"Come." She pulled him. He followed her.

They tried many rides. They wandered around. Suddenly, Kahoko stopped at the darting booth. She eyed the big teddy bear. Yunoki stared at her then went to the booth.

"I would like to play." He smiled at the man. Kahoko turned to them upon hearing his voice.

"Oh sure." The man said as he gave the darts to Yunoki.

"Thank you." He took it.

"Yunoki…" She neared him. Calling him Yunoki as what she promised. "What are you doing?"

"Are you blind? Playing." He said in a low tone that only Kahoko can hear.

"I see." She stood to the side.

Yunoki positioned himself then threw his first dart. It landed on the bull's eye and same with the second and the third. Kahoko was awe-struck. The man then neared him.

"That was a good one." He complimented.

"Thank you." Yunoki charmingly said.

"So, what price do you want?"

"Mm…" He placed a hand under his chin. Acting like he was thinking on what to choose. "I think I'll have that bear."

"Oh this one?" The man took it then handed it over to him.

"It cute. What do you think Kahoko?" He asked, displaying his good image again.

"Ah, it's cute." She nodded.

"So this is your girlfriend?" The man questioned.

"N-no." She blushed.

"Oh come on." The man doubted. "You two look good together."

"No." Kahoko mumbled as she looked down.

"Well, thank you Mister but I think we have to leave. Thank you once again." Yunoki waved his hand then they went. As soon as they were alone, Yunoki turned to her. her cheeks were burning but they were lovely to his sight. "Let's sit here." He went to a clear bench. Kahoko followed but she remained silent. "This bear looks cute but I don't want to keep it." This made Kahoko turn to him. "Want it?" He moved the bear to her.

"No. It's yours." She pushed the bear back to him.

"Get it." He placed it beside her.

"No." She refused.

He crossed his legs. "Get it or else I'll place it inside that trash bin." He turned to the trash bin. "What?"

"Okay then. I'll get it." She placed the bear on her lap and hugged it. "Thank you." She smiled. He did not respond but he watched her tainted cheeks.

"You look cute." He complimented. This statement stopped Kahoko.

"What are you talking about?" She all the more blushed. "Don't say anything rash." She hugged the bear.

"It's all right. Cute means small and ugly." He said. Kahoko urked. Upon seeing this look on her face, he burst into laughter. "You look funny."

"Okay, make fun of me." She stood up. She was mad at his prank joke. She turned to him. She realized that he looks stunning when he laughs that way. She fell into a daze. _'It's quite rare to see him this way.' _She thought.

Yunoki then turned to her. "You humored me." He grinned.

"Hmp." She snubbed. She looked up to the sky. "What time is it now?" She wondered.

"Quarter to six." He answered. "Are you in a rush?"

"No." She responded. "Are you having fun?"

Yunoki closed his eyes. "We aren't done yet, are we?"

She looked back to him. "I don't know anything now."

"Let us eat then. I am afraid that I can't send you back to your house hungry so let's go." He pulled her hand then they went.

They ended up at a very expensive restaurant again.

'_Extravagance.'_ This was what Kahoko thought about the restaurant.

"Why don't you eat?" He asked. "Do you want me to feed you?"

"No." She replied. "It's just that, I want to know what you take me for." She said. "I want to know who the real Yunoki is. You are so smooth and kind to others but in reality, you are so bold and mean. Especially to me." She stared at him with such wonder. "Why can't you just be kind to me? Just as what you've been showing to everyone?"

"Do you understand that my gentleness is a fraud?" They watched each other eye to eye.

"But in either way, I don't get you." her eyes softened.

"Are you that rueful that I showed to you the real me?" He said with a calm tone.

"It's just that you make me go buried into a deep thought. You make me dubious." Her eyes were starting to show tears. "It's just that you hurt me when you are toying with my feelings."

Yunoki stayed silent. _'I would prefer that you will discover it yourself, Kahoko. I can wait for you.'_

After that dinner Yunoki walked her home. They were as silent as the night. They then stopped at the Hino residence.

"Are you not going in?" he asked.

"Ah well, bye." She hesitated.

"Kahoko," She turned to him. "Thank you." He said as he moved closer to her.

"You're welcome." She smiled. Suddenly, Yunoki took her hand and kissed it.

"If I make you entertain me," He said as he squeezed her hand. "Would that be a problem?"

Kahoko blushed. "N-no."

"Good night." He wished her.

"Same to you and sweet dreams." She bid as she turned around and head to their door. Before she entered the door, she took a glance at him. He nodded to her then she smiled for the very last time and went inside. The inside was empty but she knew that her family was there. Suddenly, she ran up to her room and head to her window. He was still standing there until a taxi stopped in front of him and he rode.

Kahoko closed her eyes then sat on her bed. She picked the bear up and embraced it. It was comfy and she liked it.

'_Someday, time will come and I will understand.' _She thought before she fell asleep.

Author's note: I am so sorry if it's not so good. I am not really good at the dating idea. Sorry if I disappointed you guys.

Thank you for bearing with me. Take care always and may the heavens bless you.


	4. Chapter Three: Mindful

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

**CHAPTER THREE: MINDFUL**

•••

"You look pretty in blue." Kaji passed by while Hino and her friends were scanning over a stylish dress magazine.

"Well, yeah Hino-san." Nao agreed.

"Really?" Hino asked.

"You look blooming today Kahoko." Kaji said in an pleasing way.

"Kaji-kun, can I talk to you for a while?" She stood up.

"Well yeah." He nodded. Pleased by her request. They went outside of the classroom then went to a place where no one stayed.

"Do you mind if I ask a favor from you? It's just a small favor though." She asked.

"Anything for you." He smiled.

"Can you help me decide for a gift later?" She said.

"Is that all? Well certainly." He placed his hands inside his pocket.

"Thank you." She smiled back.

"For whom will this gift be?" He wondered.

"For my friend." She said before returning back to their classroom.

•••

Dismissal came and Kaji went together with Hino. He was a good companion but he was such a head turner that everyone turned to them as they went. Many glared at Hino but she was already used to it. Who wouldn't be used to it? Whenever she was with Tsukimori, Hihara and Yunoki many would glare at her that she felt like she will be murdered the next day.

"Hino-chan!!!" A familiar yet playful voice called her. She and Kaji turned to the caller. It was Hihara together with Yunoki.

"Hihara-senpai." She smiled but when she turned to Yunoki, she noticed that he wasn't having his normal 'gentle-as-a-lamb' look. He was expressionless. "Yunoki-senpai." She smiled.

"Kaji." Hihara said.

"Yo." He smiled at the seniors.

"Where are you going Kaji?" Hihara wondered.

"We have a date with Hino-san." He smirked.

Yunoki was caught right through there. Hino then reacted upon hearing his answer.

"Kaji-kun!" She halted him. He just shrugged.

"Date?" Hihara was torn. As expected from the guy who admires Hino.

"No." She denied. "We are just going somewhere."

"That is still the same Hino-san." Kaji playfully said.

"Kaji-kun!" She was pretty annoyed.

"I think I have to go now Hihara." Yunoki declared. "Excuse me but I have to go. I still have a meeting to attend."

"With whom Yunoki?" Hihara wondered.

"With my fiancé." He smiled.

Hino watched him. '_With Ayano?'_

"See you Kaji. See you…Hino." He said as he left and went inside his car.

'_What was that blank face that I just saw right now?' _She thought.

"Do you know that Yunoki had been attending a lot of meetings with his fiancé these past few weeks?" Hihara said.

"Really? Well, that is expected from the youngest son of the Yunoki clan." Kaji said.

"How about you? You are rich, right so do you have a fiancé too?" He asked.

"No, I don't. I want to decide for myself." Kaji turned to Hino. "That girl is just somewhere. Wandering."

"Hihara-senpai? Can you also accompany us?" She asked.

The two guys urked.

"Me? Accompany you on your date? Like a chaperone?" He surprisingly said.

"Hino-san?" Kaji questioned.

"It's not a date. We will just buy a gift for a friend of mine." She calmly said. "I won't mind if you would want to tag along."

When the shopping happened, Hino was not really paying attention since her thoughts were flying.

"What about this Hino-san?" Kaji asked. He was bringing a music box.

"This one Hino?" Hihara also asked while bringing a green figurine.

Hino spaced out and this made the two guys wonder.

"Are you all right?" They chorused.

Hino was then snapped back to reality. "What?" She turned to them. The two stared at her. "What were you saying?"

"Hino, you are not feeling well are you?" Hihara measured her temperature with his hand.

"Ah, I am just tired." She looked down.

"Well just bring you home then." Kaji said. "We can have this some other time if you like."

"Mm." She nodded.

They brought her home.

"Thank you for accompanying me." She weakly smiled.

"Don't worry. It's a pleasure." Kaji gave her a sweet smile.

"Anytime." Hihara saluted. "Go inside now and rest before it gets worst."

She nodded then went inside their house.

"Kahoko." Her sister greeted. "I baked a strawberry pie for us." She said but then Kahoko was weak. She stared at her. "Are you all right?"

"No. I think I'm sick so you clean your kitchen mess after and good night." She slowly went inside her room. She closed her door then took her jacket off and let herself fall over her bed. '_What am I feeling?' _She thought. She rolled then stared at the ceiling. "Fiance? He is attending a meeting with her these past few weeks?" She sighed then closed her eyes. '_What was that expression when he saw me with Kaji? He seemed to be something. Why? I want to know.' _She opened her eyes then turned to where she placed the bear. She got it then embraced it tight_. _"This does not feel right."

**Author's note:** Knowing that the person you are starting to like is seeing someone hurts, am I right? It might not hurt so much but it makes our day bad or it grabs away your vigor. I hope you can relate.

Hey, I made Hihara enter here together with Kaji. I really like these guys. They are very kind and I think I can make them really good friends. It's just that Kaji in this fic tries to play a joke that he and Hino are dating and so on, which hurts Hihara.

I am confused. What if I will cut Yunoki's treasured long hair? Wow I think he will be hot. New look. Love him.

Thank you so much to **verballydeclined** and to my friends. **Fel and Rai. **Thank you for reading my stories and for reminding me of my past tense. **Rai, rai, rai**… thank you so much for always giving a nice scene. I like your ideas and see? I even have this thank you note for you. Fel, thank you also. Best friend?

Thank you once again for the other readers. Hope you will review my story.


	5. Chapter Four: Periphery

The Melancholy Schmaltz

•••

CHAPTER FOUR: JEALOUSY

•••

"Good Morning, YUNOKI-SENPAI!!" girls greeted.

"Good morning." He greeted with a very charming smile.

"YUNOKI-SAMA!!!" His three cult girls came.

It happened that Hino passed by. She stopped then watched them. He was bringing his ever sweet smile again. And there they are again, his three demoniacs.

"Hino." A cold voice called her.

She was not able to hear it because she was so focused upon watching Yunoki as he entertained his fans.

With this, he leaned closer to her ear. "Hino."

"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun." She turned to him.

"Tsk." He moved away. "What were you staring at?" He said, a bit vexed.

"Nothing." She smirked. "Do you need something?"

"Hm." He suddenly blushed.

"Are you all right, Tsukimori-kun?" She tilted her head.

"Ah, do you want to practice the violin with me?" He looked away.

"Practice?" She stared at him.

Len glanced at her then he noticed her stare. "Don't stare at me that way."

"I'm not. It's just that your face is red." She giggled. "Okay, then. Let's practice but make sure that you will be patient with me."

"If I can." He said. "Let's go."

"Mm." she nodded then they left.

Yunoki watched them. They were together, side by side. This scene pissed him.

'Its not like I will bring this fight a cool off, Tsukimori Len.' He thought.

•••

"Bye, thank you for helping me out." Hino smiled.

"I will just drive you home" Len offered.

"No thanks. I will still go somewhere and I don't want to bother you." She nodded.

"If you say so." He went inside his car then left.

Hino sighed then turned around. Suddenly, a car stopped so she turned her back. The car opened, revealing the man that she used to hate.

"I've been waiting for so long." He said. Hino moved back. Yunoki moved out a little then pulled her inside.

"Ouch…" Hino groaned. Yunoki supported her body with his so she was not pained much when he pulled her in. "Senpai! What the hell were you doing?"

"I told you to call me without any horrific." He seriously said.

Hino lifted her body up to see his face. "Yu—Yunoki," He looked a bit down.

He brought her out and it was a new sight for her. He brought her to a garden with a lot of flowers around. In the middle of the garden lies a big fountain.

Hino observed him. He was buried in a deep thought.

"Yu—Yunoki are you okay?" She wondered. He turned away. Hino neared his face. "Tell me…" She moved back upon realizing what she was doing.

"You are **annoying** and **dumb**. Do you even know that?" He told her in a very mean way.

"Well sorry for that!" She angrily said. Yunoki stared at her then slowly, his gaze felt that something was going on. "Hey, are you—" She was about to finish her sentence when his lips interrupted her. She pushed him but he pulled her closer. She does not want this. She no longer want s his schemes. It's so deceiving and offensive. Thing is toying for her. With these thoughts, she pushed him away with all her might then slapped him. "Stop that! I've had enough. I hate your pranks. Can't you just be yourself? I want the real you! I want to be treated in a good way, not as your TOY!" She stood up. She had just exploded. "I don't understand why you are mean and arrogant. You used to be the Yunoki-senpai that I looked up to, but now, you are already the Yunoki-senpai that I hate so much. I would just say this for the last time, I HATE YOU!!!" She ran away


	6. Chapter Five: The Answer

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE ANSWER**

•••

Kahoko spaced out. She felt so bad about what she said to him. She felt really guilty.

"Who can answer this?" The teacher said as his eyes examined the classroom. "Hino."

Kahoko sighed.

"Hino!" The teacher exclaimed.

"Hai!!!" Kahoko stood up.

"Go out. I need to talk to you." He said in a demanding way.

Kahoko was scolded for that but as soon as they were through, she threw the thought away; it was as if nothing happened.

"Kaho-chan!" Nao said. "Are you all right?"

Kahoko stared at her. She needed a listener and the message was returned to Nao. She was her best friend after all. Nao brought her out so that they can talk privately.

"Something is wrong." Nao said.

"I told him that I hate him." Kahoko said with moist eyes.

"To whom?" She asked.

"He is toying me around and I hate it. He wears a mask and I am quite unsure on which is the real him. I don't want to be treated as a doll. I want him to see me as me, not as his entertainer or his toy. It hurts me so much. He kisses me but I don't get anything from it. Maybe I am dumb. He told me that there are things that are to be kept so that it will be discovered someday but I don't get him at all. He wants an answer from me but I can't answer because I am confused." She clenched her hand into a fist. "I told him that I hate him but that is not true. I was just carried away that time."

"Kahoko, A kiss means something if it is given whole-heartedly. The meaning of it will only be decoded by the receiver of the kiss."

"But why can't he just tell me if he is toying me or not?" Kahoko questioned.

"He might want you to be the one to discover it." Nao leaned on the wall.

"But I fear that… he might be playing with me." She closed her eyes, trying to hold her tears.

"Kahoko, have you ever been in-love?" She wondered.

"Nao," Kahoko opened her eyes.

"You love him. You are just afraid to recognize it but you love him." Nao smiled a little. "Your fear explains it."

"But—" Kahoko was surprised by the thought. "Yunoki can't be in-love with me? He—he's too perfect. I don't fit him. He's too much and he does not seem to care much about me. For him, I'm just a toy."

"See? You're in-love. Yunoki-senpai must know how you feel so why don't you tell him that?" Nao patted him.

"But…"

"No buts. If you really love him, you would not waste time. He might be gone one day and you would regret it. He's too perfect. He might be attracted to some women…" Nao threatened Kahoko.

Kahoko bit her lower lip.

"I was just scaring you. Go and tell that to him Kahoko. But if you are still confuse, try to reflect." Nao smiled. "You will see. You love him."

Kahoko turned to the vista. She tried to reflect about it.

"I have to go. Try to reflect some more." Nao said.

_Those sleepless nights aren't just for nothing, they mean so much to her. _

_Every thought about him were nice and inspiring but—Why?_

_It was because she loved him, truly, deeply._

"Nao!" Kahoko called out. "I—I love him and I will tell him that."

Nao nodded. "Go and be happy."

Kahoko ran to her then embraced her. "Thank you."

"You are always welcome." Nao patted her back. "Make sure to tell him okay?"

"I'll try my very best." She did not promise.

•••

Kahoko waited at the gate.

'Here? Am I going to tell it to him here?' She thought. 'No. No, No, No. Not here. Not where everyone can see us but—what if he will tell me that he is just making a prank out of me since I am his toy.' She was turned down. 'But my heart won't be settled. Not until I tell him how I feel.' She made her way to the music department.

"What? Yunoki-senpai went home?" Kahoko was surprised to get the messaged.

"Well, he's very busy nowadays." Yunoki's cult leader said. "What do you want with him?"

"I don't need to tell it to you." Kahoko looked down.

"You have to go through us before getting to him." She replied.

'He might be home by now.' Kahoko concluded.

"Answer me!" She folded her arm.

'He's at his residence.' She ran.

"Hey!!!" The three girls called.

•••

Kahoko hesitated as her hand trembled. 'Should I back out now? But—he might laugh at me. I love him but I am afraid to tell it to him.' She stared at the buzzer. 'Why does anything so easy ever be so hard to do?'

"Excuse me?" Miyabi arrived. "Hino-san?"

Kahoko turned to her. "Yes."

"It's great to see you here. Come inside." Miyabi smiled.

"No." She looked down.

"Why?" Miyabi wondered. "Don't you want to see my brother?"

'I want, but—I can't do it. It's not easy.' She thought.

"Hino-san, please come in. Brother will be happy to see you." She held her hand. "Did you fight?"

Kahoko was not able to reply.

"Get in." Miyabi pulled her in and Kahoko was not able to oppose. Miyabi became her guide. Suddenly, she stopped in front of a big door. She bowed down. "Brother, I brought someone. She wants to talk to you. It's Hino-san."

Yunoki brought her to the garden. It was a typical Japanese garden with a Japanese landscape.

"What is it that you want?" He said with a stern voice. "Have you come to tell it to me again? Was the last time not enough?"

"No. It's not about that." She interrupted.

"Then what are you doing here?" He turned to her.

_I can't say it._

_He might just break my heart._

_I told him that I hate him and…_

_I want to take it back._

"I—I want to apologize to you." She clenched her hand tight.

"You didn't have to bother yourself." He neared her. "Just go and I won't bother you anymore… I promise."

'No. That is not what I want to hear. I don't want you to do that.' She closed her eyes. "I hate you because you kept on telling me that I am just your toy. I hate you because you are very deceiving. I want to see the real you. I want to get to know you better. Don't go…" Her tears finally fell down. "Because… I'll be lost without you." She stared at him. Yunoki kept his pace. "I love you… I love you, you make me happy and I want you to always be by my side. Don't leave me." The wind blew and Yunoki stared at her.

Yunoki neared her then held both of her hands. "If you have decided, then I won't go far away from you." He said as he kissed her hands.

**Author's Note:** Finally! Was that fine? Well I was really challenged at that. A girl confessing her love to the boy she loves, is that really awkward? But hey, I never tried that. These things are all from my imagination. None of these happened in my reality. But I want a serious but a romantic guy confession. I prefer that guys would confess rather than the girls confessing.

Anyway, how was it? Please criticize. I would love to hear your comment. It makes me inspired. Thank you for the support. It makes me work harder. Love you guys. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Take care and more power to my readers. I wish you good luck. Hope you will accomplish the things that you want to accomplish.


	7. Chapter Six: Secret

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

**CHAPTER SIX: SECRET**

•••

Kahoko sighed. She was waiting for the time that the period would end. It was too boring that she felt like dying.

"Hino-san," Kaji leaned closer to her.

"Mm?" She tilted her head.

"Are you all right?" He asked. "You seemed to be very sleepy."

"I am. It's just that the lesson is going to kill me." She blinked.

"Ah well, mind if I ask you to come with me after class?" He wondered.

"Where will you take me?" She curiously asked.

"Somewhere." He decided to keep it a secret.

Kahoko paused. 'Yunoki wants me to come with him later.'

"I would be happy if you would come with me." He added.

"Ah-I'm sorry. I need to go somewhere later." She declined. "I hope you would understand."

Kaji paused. He seemed to be saddened by her answer. "Don't worry, I understand. Maybe next time?" He gave her a smile.

"I hope so." She smiled back. 'He really understands but I don't promise that I will be able to come with him. Someone will get very mad.'

•••

Kahoko ran. Suddenly, Yunoki's three avid fans block her way.

'Here they are again.' Kahoko thought.

"Hino Kahoko, mind if we talk with you for a while?" The cult leader asked.

"I'm quite busy. Sorry." She tried to move away from them.

"Who do you think you are?" The next girl said.

Kahoko was stopped. "What are you talking about?"

"Just because Yunoki-sama is around you, you have the guts to steal him away from us?" They questioned.

"Look at yourself. You are not even beautiful. You are nothing compared to us." The leader made the comparison.

"Well if you want to be noticed be him, then why don't you beautify yourselves and make yourselves noticeable? Catch his attention. You are rich, beautiful and powerful but there are things that your money can't buy. Yes, I am nothing compared to you but there are things that you are completely nothing compared to me." Kahoko simply said. "Try to look at yourself in the mirror and reflect on your attitude. Are you kind, good, gentle and genuine?" She stared at them then walked away.

Yunoki grinned. He had heard everything that she had said but he stayed hidden behind those walls. Kahoko then passed.

"That's quite impressive." He said. She stopped then stared at him with a blank look. Yunoki stared back at her.

"Was that really that impressive? Did that entertained you? Was I a good toy? Did I humor you?" She asked.

Yunoki kept silence.

"You liked how I made fun of myself? Where you astound that they belittle me? Did you enjoy that they looked down on me...Was that really FUN?" She bit her lower lip. Her eyes softened.

"Let me take you home." He took her hand.

"Let go of me." She pulled her hand. "Are you that insensitive?"

"What do you want me to say?" He asked.

She fixed her eyes on him. "I guess… you are really that hard." Her tears made its way down to her cheeks.

Yunoki lifted his hands to reach out for her. She stayed still as he brushed her tears away. After that, Yunoki pulled her to him. She buried her face to his chest as Yunoki patted her back. Kahoko then wondered why she fell for such a guy.

"You don't have to weep. I was proud that you learned how to speak for yourself." He whispered.

No one knew about their relationship and Kahoko even doubted if he is seeing her as his girl or still his toy. He never told her he loved her and she thought that she would just ruin his reputation.

_Everytime I try to get serious with you __  
__you make it so awkward for me, I'm foolish __  
__I'm sighin' "I want to be with you" __  
__I feel like I'm gonna burst open...just felt it __  
_

Slowly, Yunoki cupped her chin then lifted her face up. With that clear sight of her, he kissed her as gently as he could possibly be. He felt another set of tears flowing down her cheeks but he ignored it.

_Need you to softly say __  
__just whisper to me __  
__Please kiss me once again __  
__let me feel you... _

"Don't me miffy." He whispered. "I don't like you to cry over something as stupid as this."_  
_

_Tell me how you feel, __  
-__Don't play games- __  
__I want hear you say now __  
__don't want see you get misty eyed... __  
__When you are feeling sad __  
__I want to find very thing that would_

_Calm your crying heart. __  
_

•••

Yunoki caressed her hair as she laid her head steady on his shoulders. They stayed inside the car as Yunoki's driver parked in front of the Hino residence.

"Is your mother not looking for you?" He asked.

Kahoko kept silent.

"Kahoko," He said. "Don't ponder much on things that are not supposed to be pondered. I don't want you to bother yourself too much."

She lifted her head. "How about the secret—" He halted her.

"I said, don't ponder about it. Time will come. I promise." He traced her lower lip.

Kahoko believed somehow. She doesn't know why but she believes everything that he says.

_how will I get on without you __  
__I'm cryin' your name __  
__I've got secrets in my heart... __  
_

'Time will come.' Yunoki thought.


	8. Chapter Seven: Alone

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

**CHAPTER SEVEN: ALONE **

•••

Kahoko was strolling around the beach. Her parents forced her to come with them since it's a family vacation. She played with the water that was brushing her feet. Her long sundress was being tossed by the wind. She sighed as she turned to the horizon. The scenery was picturesque. It was indeed perfect. She checked her watch. It was exactly six in the morning. The smiled then moved back. She squatted on the sand, facing the rising sun.

'For quite sometime, I haven't done this sort of thing.' She thought. Suddenly, her thought was diverted to something. 'I wonder what he is doing right now.'

She held a fist full of sand then lifted her hand to let it fall.

"This thing is too lonely." She mumbled.

"Kahoko? What is making you lonely?" Her sister suddenly appeared.

"W-what are you doing?" Kahoko irked.

"What is making you lonely?" She asked.

"N-nothing." Kahoko denied.

"I know you quite well Kahoko." Her sister sat beside her.

"Nothing." She repeated.

"You might deny but you know, I am feeling… quite lonely." She turned to the horizon. "Today is our second year anniversary." Kotoko weakly smiled as the wind blew.

Kahoko was struck. "Today is your second year anniversary?"

"Yes." She slowly exhaled. "Today is the second year. And you know Kahoko, if Kouji is here, I know he will do something to surprise me."

Kouji was Kotoko's boyfriend but he died a year ago in a car accident.

"Kotoko," Kahoko patted her.

"I miss him. I miss him so much." She smiled as her tears fell. "He is unfair at times because he gives you bouquets of flowers instead of giving it to me but… I am not jealous because he really makes me feel special and important."

"Yeah. He also used to give me chocolates too during Valentines Day and he would explain that in the west, men give chocolates to women."

Kotoko giggled. "But he dates me after that."

Kahoko then stared at her. "You loved him so much, don't you?"

"I would lie if I say no." She said.

"You were supposed to—" Kahoko was interrupted.

"-supposed to be married." She finished Kahoko's sentence. Kahoko pressed her lips as Kotoko lifted her right hand. "Look. This was the engagement ring that he gave me." She showed to her a simple ring with one shimmering diamond. "Can you just imagine? I was so happy that time that I did not expect that the next day, I would not be able to see nor hear him again."

"Kotoko…" Kahoko embraced her sister.

"Kahoko, I know you have someone special so love him while you still can." She advised as she wiped her tears.

"But how did you know?" Kahoko asked, trying her best not to be very curious.

"I saw him while he accompanied you in front of the house one time. He kissed you on the cheek so I concluded that you are together…well, you know what I mean." Kotoko weakly smiled. Kahoko's cheeks burned. Upon seeing her that way, Kotoko embraced her. "Kahoko."

"Want me to accompany you today, sister?" Kahoko asked.

"I would love to." She answered.

That day, Kahoko gave her whole attention to her big sister.

•••

"What the—" Yunoki was pissed.

"I am only with my family." Kahoko tried to control herself.

Yunoki exhaled. "I want to see you now."

"You are just paranoid. Rest and take it easy. This resort is fine. I am alright and you don't have to worry." She said.

"Hello Miss." A guy neared Kahoko but she went away with a smirk.

"I heard that." Yunoki said. "You are flirting there."

"I am not!" She stomped her foot.

"I want to see you now." He declared it for the second time.

"But my parents are here."

"What are you afraid of? I want to officially meet your parents so I'll come there whether you like it or not." He hung up.

*beep* Kahoko stared at her phone. "Is he even serious? Goodness!" She ran in panic. 'If he said he'll come, he'll really come.'

•••

Kahoko prepared herself. She was very afraid. Her heart was thudding like crazy. She fluctuated around the lobby.

"Mom will be upset. Dad will be very mad. And…and Daiichi will…ugh!" She groaned.

Yunoki watched her from afar. He wondered on what was going on with her. He stood behind her then blew the back of her neck. Kahoko caught a shiver.

"What's with that stupid face?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You're here." She smirked. Yunoki eyed her.

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand then they went to the restaurant.

Upon arriving to the restaurant area, Kahoko froze with the sight of her parents.

"Wa—wait!" She pulled him.

"What?" Yunoki was vexed.

"No Yunoki. Not now." She pleaded.

"Tsk. I will just meet them. It's not like I mistook you so they will terrorize us." He sternly said. "You are paranoid." He pulled her so she can no longer resist.

Daiichi leaned back. "Where's Kahoko?" He turned then his eyes met hers. "So you're finally there slow poke?"

Kahoko did not respond. Her entire family turned the two of them.

"Who is he Kahoko?" Her mother asked.

"I am Yunoki Azuma. Please to meet you." He said with a smile. He was pretty polite to their sight.

"Yunoki?" Kotoko repeated. "A noble?"

"Not quite." He smiled.

"Why don't you let your guest sit down Kahoko? So he can join us?" Her father said.

"Y-yes." She obeyed.

"So you are Kahoko's senior?" Kahoko's mother asked.

"Yes." He said.

"You're a real sight Yunoki-san." Kotoko smiled.

"Thank you but you may call me Azuma." He permitted.

Kahoko just observed them.

"If I am not mistaken, you were ranked number one in your batch." Kotoko questioned.

"Indeed." He nodded. "How did you know?"

"I was with Kahoko when she enrolled to your school."

"I see." He demurely spoke.

"Your looks are magnificent but you amazed me with your superiority, Azuma-san." Kahoko's mother was pleased.

Kahoko's father was staring at Yunoki, including Daiichi.

"What instrument are you handling?" Daiichi wondered.

"Flute." He answered.

Many questions were thrown to Yunoki but he freely answered everything.

Kahoko stretched her arms. She was barefooted while watching the night scene alone. There was no moon around since it's a new moon but even so, the place was majestic. The breeze was cold like how it was ought to be.

'I was really nervous.' She thought. 'Dad did not utter anything but his looks had something behind it. And Daiichi, his face was very expressionless.' She closed her eyes as the breeze met her face. "At least there was no disaster."

"What disaster?" A pair of strong arms wrapped her waist.

Kahoko opened her eyes. "Yu—yunoki."

"Again, what's with the face?" He asked.

"Nothing." She looked away.

"You felt so delicate." He said. "You are so tiny." He referred her waist.

"Want me to look like a whale?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Your parents and your siblings are nice."

Kahoko turned to him.

"So that's where you got your ways." He smiled.

She sighed.

"Your sighing thing is bothering me. It wants me to do something about it." He muttered.

"The mood feels lonely." She said.

"Really? So my presence is lonesome?" He wondered.

"No. of course not." She shook her head. "It's just that this scene makes me feel too much sentiment."

"I can't simply accept that nonsense answer because that mood does not exist to me." He displayed his original self again. "It's dumb."

That was quite offensive. Kahoko's feeling got hurt.

"Forget what I said. It's purely idiocy." She gestured to take his hands off but he refused.

"It's not like I care." He leaned closer. "I never care." He kissed her. He cupped her chin as she motioned to move away. It's not that she does not want him; it's just that she was hurt somewhere but Yunoki make the apology. He knew that she's sensitive but he got his peculiar ways. As what everyone know, Yunoki is dreamy but even so, he is still Yunoki and no one can ever change that.

He broke the kiss. "I'll ease that loneliness away." He told her before taking another kiss. With that, Kahoko was not able to object. It is not like she will win his game since she knew her weakness too well. And it is him.

**Author's Note:** I am very busy guys but since I don't want to disappoint you, I am doing my best to update. I started making this at 9 pm then goodness, I ended at 1 A.M. Can you imagine? My head was spinning. I am exhausted. But well… back to the story, Kotoko, Kahoko's sister had a fiancé named Kouji but he died a the day after he proposed to her. This update is surely boring. Sorry about that but I am still hoping for your reviews. Ki'ost kete ne. take care and be happy. Thank you for the reviews. I love them.


	9. Chapter Eight: Winter Tears

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

**CHAPTER EIGHT: WINTER TEARS**

•••

"It's necessary you know." He said.

"Hmm, I see." She responded.

The two then fell silent. Yunoki then stared at her.

"Kahoko," He began.

"Yes?" She turned to him.

He stared at her. "Nothing."

'_Huh?' _Kahoko wondered.

"Kahoko, what are your plans for the future?"

"Uhm.. actually, I am still confused." She moved back.

"Oh really? That's something to ponder." He said as the autumn wind blew.

"How about you?" She asked.

"I don't know either."

"Ha? How come?" She became worried.

"My future is already planned Kahoko. Everything has been planned." He calmly said.

"By who?"

"By my family." He honestly said.

"That's not fair." She mumbled. "So, is giving up your passion for music their will as well?"

"Yes." He simply replied.

"They can't do that."

"They can." He closed his eyes. "As the youngest among the male Yunoki's, I have to follow their will. No matter what it takes. That's why I do not know what my future is… for it's up to them to decide."

"But they can't do that because your happiness is at stake here." She pressed her lips.

Yunoki opened his eyes. He stared at her. He then smiled. "I am happy though."

Kahoko remained silent.

'_For now I am contented.'_ He thought. "What's with that look?"

"What look?" She returned his question.

"You are funny Kahoko." He grinned.

"There you go again." She turned to her side.

"You're the best stress removal for me." He said.

"Trying to make fun me again?"

"I am serious, you know." He chuckled.

"Doesn't seem to me." Her brows curled.

•••

It has been six months ever since they've been together and so far, the two is okay. They may have little conflicts but the resolves it. But, a problem will go in between them since Yunoki's grandmother knew all about them. She hated the fact that Yunoki refused to see nor talk to Ayano as what Ayano told her.

•••

Yunoki finally arrived home. As he entered the house, his grandmother surprised him.

"Good Evening Grandmother." He bowed down.

"Azuma-san, I would like to have a word with you." She seriously said. "Please take your seat."

Yunoki obeyed her. "What is it about grandmother?"

"Who is Hino Kahoko to you?" She asked.

Yunoki was caught off-guard. "She's a friend of mine."

"Don't deny her. She is your girlfriend isn't she?" She said.

Yunoki remained silent.

"Azuma-san, you know your duties, am I right?" She sounded strict.

"Yes." He politely replied.

"Her existence is way far beyond imagination and she does not suit our family nor does she suit you. Are you even aware of that?"

"No, I am not grandmother. And I don't seem to care." He boldly said.

"You are going to marry Ayano in the future whether you like it or not. So, why are you playing with that lady? Don't make her assume that you will be together. Toying around is not good. Break up with her and go to London."

"I am not toying with her." He said.

"Break up with her. It's for the good of all. Don't forget that this is for our family." She stayed firm. "Go to London. I want you to continue your studies there."

"No, I refuse." He looked at her.

"I don't accept any refusals from you. Follow me or else…" She was going to force him at any cost. "I will make her regret that she met you."

Yunoki was very much surprise.

"Grandmother! You can't do that! Kahoko is a good person." Miyabi came out of nowhere.

"Miyabi-san! How dare you interrupt?" Her grandmother scolded her.

Miyabi looked down. "Forgive me grandmother but Kaho—"

"Enough. I am serious with this kind of matter. I don't want the Yunoki clan to be put to shame." She stood up. "For the last time, break up with her and go to England. Don't even think about refusing again. You know what I can do Azuma-san so don't try me."

Yunoki looked down. Miyabi neared him.

"Brother," She patted him.

"If you would excuse me Miyabi." He stood up and went to his room.

•••

He wore his black kimono. He went to his very own garden and thought about it. He actually knew that this time would actually come and that he will have to make the hardest choice of his life. He loves her but he will have to let her go. He has to follow what his family wants. He doesn't want to hurt her? But the thought of making her regret the she met him caused him pain. He closed his eyes.

•••

"Okay, the former concourse participants are asked to play again next week as requested by the board." Kanazawa said.

"Really?" Tsukimori asked.

"So there will be a reshow?" Shimizu sleepily questioned.

"Looks like it." Tsuchuira said.

"And… Kaji will be playing instead of Yunoki." Kanazawa brought it up.

"Yunoki? Why? Is Yunoki not allowed to join?" Hihara questioned.

"He withdrew, don't you know that? He will be leaving to London and continue his last months of being a high school student." Kanazawa answered.

Everyone was caught. Kahoko could not believe it.

"It's impossible. Yunoki said that he will be leaving after high school." Hihara stood up, feeling bad.

"That can't be." Amou interrupted.

"You are not a part of this discussion Amou." Kanazawa shoo her.

"Senpai withdrew?" Fuyuumi gently said.

"It can't be true." Kahoko mumbled. "That's not true."

They turned to her.

"He went to my office this morning and gave me his withdrawal papers. He said that he will be leaving as soon as possible. I even told him about the reshow but he just smiled." Kanazawa crossed his arms.

Kahoko clenched her hands into a fist. "No, I think you got it wrong." She stood up.

"Hino-san," Hihara and Tsukimori uttered.

She went out.

"Oi!" Tsuchuira called her.

'_That's impossible.' _Hino thought. "It can't be true." She looked straight then searched for him.

•••

"I'll be off then." Yunoki told Miyabi.

"But—what about Kahoko? You did not tell her, did you?" She asked.

"I think that there is no need for that." He said.

"She has to know. You would break her heart for not telling her that you are leaving." Miyabi tried to persuade her brother.

"It does not matter because in either way, I will still break her heart." He looked away.

"But brother,"

"I can't allow anyone to hurt her Miyabi so I would just do it myself." He closed his eyes then turned back to Miyabi. "You take care of yourself okay?"

"…I will. You take care of yourself too."

Yunoki stared at his sister. "Goodbye Miyabi."

Miyabi just nodded.

•••

Hino knocked at the Yunoki residence.

"What brought you here, Hino-san?" Yunoki's grandmother questioned.

"I am looking for…." She hesitated.

"Azuma-san? Well he's gone." She answered.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Hino wondered.

"He's not coming back so you better forget about him." She said it straight.

"He can't go without telling me." Hino murmured.

"Quit LIVING in your fantasies. You can never be a part of our family." She turned her back from Kahoko.

"You forced him to leave?" Kahoko boldly asked.

"He went to London at his own will. Don't even think he would fall head-over-heels for you. You don't even match him. You are just… a toy?" Her words caught Kahoko.

"You are lying." Kahoko looked down.

"Live with the truth. Don't day dream Hino-san. He did not even claim you as his girlfriend." She took few steps away. "From this day onwards, never involve yourself with anyone from the Yunoki clan." She finally left.

Hino went out of the house. Suddenly, she and Miyabi saw each other.

"Kahoko…" She mumbled.

"Is it true?" Hino asked. "Is it true that he left at his own will?"

Miyabi looked down. "Yes."

Hino looked down. "When did he leave?"

"An hour ago." She answered.

"How is he doing?"

"He's fine." Miyabi could not help but just answer what Hino was asking.

"Did he… did he tell you something?"

"Hmm… He told me to wish you a good luck. He also said that he wants you to be happy." Miyabi looked at her straight.

"Is that all?" She asked. Miyabi nodded. "I see. Goodbye Miyabi-san." She left.

"Ah—Kahoko, You… you take care okay?" Miyabi forced a smile. Kahoko nodded before leaving.

•••

Kahoko wandered around with her head full of him. She got a lot of questions but he is no longer there to answer them. Her tears fell together with the snow. She reminisced their moments together.

She wanted an explanation. Was that it? He will just leave her dubious? Was he even playing at her?

She hope she could hear him say that he wanted her and that he love her. She even doubted if he really loved her.

The snow continued to fall. She bathe herself to the coldness of the first winter of the year.

'_If only I knew that I would be abandoned this way… I hope I did not fall for him at all.' _Kahoko thought. Her cheeks were bright-red and her eyes were swelling because of crying.

•

Kahoko somehow managed herself to go home. As she entered their house, his brother saw her.

"Kahoko, at last you're home." Daiichi said.

"What time is it?" She was gently panting.

"Eight-forty," He answered. "Kahoko, I am hungry. Can you—Kahoko!" He exclaimed as she fell on the floor. She fell unconscious.

Kahoko got sick. She caught a fever. She felt very weak. Kotoko and Daiichi were beside her when she got her hallucinations. She kept on saying his name.

"I wonder what happened." Daiichi said.

"Me either but I guess he left her." Kotoko stared at the sleeping Kahoko.

"That's stupid." Her brother mumbled.

"She must be very depressed." Kotoko fixed Kahoko's blanket.

"She'll get over it." He turned around.

Three hours later, Kahoko woke up. She was still weak and her fever was still high.

"Kahoko," Kotoko mumbled. "Thank goodness."

Kahoko turned to her with no expression at all.

"Kahoko…" Kotoko whispered. "What happened?"

Daiichi was bringing the ice when he heard Kotoko ask. He hid himself and listened.

Kahoko refused to talk.

"Kahoko, tell me. What's wrong with you?" She urged her to talk.

Kahoko turned to her side. "Nothing happened. I am okay too."

"What happened between you and…" Kotoko asked in concern.

Kahoko cried. Kotoko and Daiichi then understood.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

It's been a long time. I'm so sorry for the late update. I was quite busy because of school. Hmmm… there was a questions raised in the previous chapter and I am going to answer it.

Kouji is not inlove with Kahoko. He is only trying to win her favor. You know what I mean right? Since Kahoko is Kotoko's sister, he has to do everything for Kotoko's family to like him.

I really thank **everyone **for supporting this fic. Thanks **ipple** for saying that this fic is your favorite. You made me smile. Though, I don't think that this fic is nice. **I love you everyone.** You motivated my sleeping heart. Please review and let me know your reactions too. if you like… I would love to hear them. Criticize it if you want to. I'll give you the freedom. Thanks a lot for reading this fic [again.]


	10. Chapter Nine: When Life Goes On

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

**CHAPTER NINE: WHEN LIFE GOES ON**

•••

Five years had passed ever since Kahoko had recovered. She was already holding several concerts independently. Often, Len would be doing duets with her.

"What should I do right at this moment?" She asked Len. She was running along the street while holding her phone on the right hand and the violin on the left.

"I guess… You have to settle down." Len told her.

"Settle down? What do you mean by that?" She wondered.

"You need rest Kahoko. You've just arrived from Austria." He said.

"I know but—" She tried to reason out.

"Working hard is good but working too much is not good." Len quoted. "Now, do something that can relax you. Shop if you want to. Go to a spa or whatever as long as you can relax."

Kahoko tried to think for a while. "I guess you're right."

"I am right. Don't push yourself too much."

"Hmm, I get it. Thank you Len." She said. "When are you going to return? New York is just too far from here than Austria."

"I don't know yet. But after this, I guess I will still be going somewhere." He said.

"I see. Good luck to you then." She wished him.

"Thank you. Ah—Hino, I have to go. I still have to see my manager."

"Okay, take care." She gently spoke.

"You as well." He returned her wishing.

The two ended their conversation. Suddenly, another incoming call came.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hino." Kanazawa said.

"Yes? What is it…manager?" She curiously asked. "I'm going to be off today you know."

"Off? You mean, you'll be going to have your day-off?" He clarified.

"Exactly." She answered.

"I see but you have to know this." He said, monotonously.

"What? Tell it to me here."

"Nah, I will just tell you when you're not on your day-off." He refused to tell.

"Can't you just—" Kahoko was interrupted.

"No, it would be perfect to discuss it with you personally." He explained. "If you're taking your day-off then I'll be taking mine too. Being a manager of a hard-headed girl is pretty tough."

"I am not hard-headed…" She said. She then smiled. "Well then, enjoy your day-off."

"But, tomorrow will be an over-loaded day okay?" He informed her.

"I can't say anything…. it's my obligation." She shrugged.

"Good thing you know. Bye to you." He hanged-up.

Kahoko indeed relaxed herself. It's really true that she's always at work. She kept herself busy. She does not even go to parties and stuffs due to her hectic schedules too. She shopped and many more just to redeem her al-so tired body.

•

**NEXT DAY**

•

"What is that important something that you wanted to discuss with me?" She asked Kanazawa.

"Important thing? Is there an important thing that I need to tell you?" He questioned.

"Yes. You said that you will tell it to me today. So what is it?" She demanded.

"Hmmm… Kahoko, someone wants you to play at a party." He said.

"Really? Well okay. So, wants so intriguing about that?" Her brows curled.

He chuckled. "So you are going then." He did not answer her.

"Yes, yes." She nodded.

"Don't worry; I will be there for you." He leaned on the couch.

Kahoko tilted her head. "I can manage myself you know."

"I am your—"

"Manager." Kahoko finished his sentence. "Okay, okay. You can come as my manager."

"Good." He smiled. "So when is your Len coming back?"

"He said he does not know." She took her violin.

"I see."

"When is the party going to be? And what is it about?" She wondered.

"It will still be next month." He answered.

"Next month? They are really preparing early." She gave her opinion.

"Of course, the party is big. It's actually a big victory party." He informed her. "And with you there to play, is a big opportunity."

"Why is it a big opportunity?" Kahoko became curious.

"The party will be filled with influential people and this would be another great exposure for you." Kanazawa folded his arms.

Kahoko thought about it then turned to her violin. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing their visitors. They were Ousaki Shinobu, Kaji Aoi and Kiriya Etou.

"Hino-san," Kaji greeted. Kahoko smiled at him.

"Hino, I brought you this." Etou handed her a box of cake.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So, shall we begin Hino?" Ousaki asked her as he opened his violin box and took his violin out.

"Okay." She nodded.

Ousaki trains Kahoko. He corrects her by listening or by playing with her.

"What piece are you practicing now?" Kiriya asked.

"Praeludium and Allegro." Kahoko said.

"Fritz Kreisler, huh?" Kaji sat down.

"Shall we begin?" Ousaki asked Kahoko.

"Hm." She nodded.

Kahoko and Ousaki started playing. She watched her hands move. The three gentlemen just watched her.

"Lousy…" Kanazawa said as she finished the last note.

"Lo-lousy?" Kahoko was surprised.

"What were you thinking? You seemed to be preoccupied." He was able to notice.

"Kanazawa," Ousaki alerted him.

"Hino, what were you thinking? Did I not make it clear? When you play, you should focus?" He stood up.

He was right. Kanazawa always reminds her to stay focus. He does not want her to be too lax.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." She looked down.

Kanazawa turned to his side. "Do it again. This time, stay focus."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Now, proceed." He sat back.

Kahoko obeyed him. Kanazawa was not having any mood swings or anything. He was just her manager and because he wants her to achieve her goal, he is training her to do her best.

Finally, the song was finished. Kahoko then turned to him. She was examining his expression.

"Well done." He uttered.

Kahoko sighed.

"You can't do well if you don't focus. If you want to be successful, give your all." He reminded her. "You understand me, don't you?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Good." He turned around.

"You are a bit harsh, Kanazawa." Ousaki said.

"I am just doing my job. She chose to be her Manager so she has to bear with me." He looked at the window.

"I am sorry again." She placed her violin down.

"It's okay." Kanazawa answered.

"Thank you." She returned his gratitude.

Kaji and Kiriya were just listening.

"Hino-san, do you want to go out and eat?" Kaji asked her.

"Okay." She smiled. "Manager?" She turned to him.

"Your treat." He answered.

"Deal." She smiled. "Ousaki-sensei?" She asked him. He stood up bringing his violin case.

"I'll come." He decided.

"Let's go. By the way Hino, don't forget the cake that I brought you." Kiriya reminded her.

"Oh…" She took it with her violin on the other hand. "Now, shall we all go? I'm hungry now."

They dined ate at a restaurant. After that, they separated ways. Kahoko then returned to her house.

•

Kahoko was sighing in her practice room. Kanazawa glanced at her. Ousaki smiled.

"What's with the face Kahoko?" Kanazawa asked her.

"I'm tired and bored." She answered her as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, the door slowly opened. Ousaki and Kanazawa turned to the person standing on the door.

"Kahoko, I guess you have to compose yourself now." Kanazawa told her. She did not reply.

"I guess you have a visitor Kahoko." Ousaki said.

"Hm?" She wondered with eyes still close.

"Kahoko," A familiar voice made her open her eyes. She sat down then turned to the owner of the voice.

"Len." She said. "When did you...."

"Just this morning." He answered.

"Are you really going to look like that while talking to your boyfriend?" Kanazawa asked her in a mock. Kahoko then turned to herself.

"Ah—sorry about this Len." She fixed herself.

"It's all right." He answered her. "Here, I brought you something." He handed her a violin case.

She took it then opened it. "But—I have my own."

"It's from a famous violin maker in Vienna." He said. "And I bought one for you."

"I see, thanks." She gave him a smile.

"Don't mention it." He answered.

"Kahoko, you can have leave now." Kanazawa stood up. "Let's call it a day."

Kahoko watched him, wide-eyed.

"I guess you did great today, Kahoko. You can go now." Ousaki approved.

"Let's call it a day then." Kanazawa said.

"Okay, thanks for today then." She gave the two a smile. She then stood up. "Let's go?"

"We'll leave now." Len stood up.

The two then went out. Len opened his car then let Kahoko enter.

"Welcome back." She gently said.

"Thank you." He responded to her. "Where do you want to go?"

"You make the decision." She shrugged.

"I'll bring you to my house. My mother wants to see you." He informed her.

"She wants to see me?" She became curious.

"Yes and I guess I have to obey her wish." He turned the engine on.

"I am fine with it." She assured him.

Len then drove.

"How are you so far?" He asked her.

"Good." She answered. "I am asked to play in a big victory party next month."

"A victory party?" He repeated.

"Yes. Kanazawa told me that."

"Oh, I hope he knows what he is doing." Len gave her a glance.

"I guess he know what he is doing so far. He's my manager after all. As what he always say." She smiled at the thought.

"So what are your plans for this week?" Kahoko wondered.

"This week, I'll be staying here." He held her hand.

"How about next week?"

"I'll be off again."

Kahoko looked at the highway. "Pretty busy, huh?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "You understand that I have other priorities too, don't you?"

"I do understand."

Len then placed his fingers between her own.

The car then stopped. Len went out then opened the door for her. Kahoko then turned the house. It was big. Len then took her in. When they entered, Len's parents greeted her.

"Kahoko," Len's mother neared then together with his father.

"Good evening." She bowed.

"Good evening too. I'm glad Len brought you here. Shall we go to the dining table then?" She and her husband led them to the dining table.

The two then settled themselves.

"So, how have you been Kahoko?" His father asked her.

"I'm doing well." She smiled.

"I heard that you just went to Austria for a musical recital?" He questioned.

"Yes." She nodded.

Len watched her. "Can we eat now?" He asked his parents.

"Of course." His mother smiled.

They then ate. After that, they went to the living room to talk about things.

"Here Kahoko, eat this." Len's mother gave her a piece of cake.

"Thank you." She gladly accepted it.

"You're welcome." She smiled in response.

Kahoko turned to Len. "You want?" She asked in a low tone.

"No, just have it to yourself." He answered her.

With what they saw, Len's parents just smiled.

An hour had passed and Len told his parent that he has to take Kahoko home since it's getting late.

"Your parents are nice." She mumbled.

Len remained silent.

"Len," She said his name in a questionable tone.

He turned to her. "Do I still need to say anything?"

Upon seeing his surprised face, Kahoko giggled.

"What's wrong?" He wondered.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

Len became conscious. "Don't just giggle there." he looked straight.

"I miss you…" She finally said it. Len was caught off guard. He wanted to hear that from her after all. He closed his eyes then opened them again with a satisfied smile on his lips.

Len might be stern at times but he has a wonderful side. He smiles, he appreciates and he shows affection…especially to the girl beside him.

He leaned to her then kissed her. Len made her move on and she love him. She gave him the chance to love her. He was her second love but it did not matter to him. He knew all about her past relationship with his senior but it did not matter to him. The kiss did not last that long but it was made to be his sign of appreciation.

"I'll bring you home now." He said. Kahoko nodded.

•

**A week after…**

The airport was busy; securities were pretty busy due to someone's arrival. The airplane door then opened. The man went down.

'Japan…' He thought.

Many backed him up. He then walked. As he arrived at the lobby of the airport, many bowed before him. He gave them a smile.

"Yunoki-sama…" A lady bowed before him.

""It's good to be home." He said in a pleasing manner. "How is everything going?"


	11. Chapter Ten: Turning of Fate

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

**CHAPTER TEN: TURNING OF FATE**

•••

"Hm?" Kahoko stared at the invitation which Kanazawa handed her. "Who gave this?"

"It was given by Hihara." He answered as he lighted his cigarette.

"Hihara-senpai?" She repeated as she opened the card. "So there will be a reunion?"

"Looks like it." Kanazawa replied.

"I see." She placed the card back to its white envelope.

"But I think only a few can come." He told her. Kahoko turned to him. "There are a lot of you who are pretty busy."

"Yeah," She agreed.

"Are you coming?"

"I think I can if it will not be in conflict with any of my schedule." Kahoko simply said.

"Looks like it." Kanazawa went to the arm chair.

•

"Brother," Miyabi came inside his office.

"Miyabi…" He smiled at his little sister.

"I heard you were back so I decided to visit you." She smiled back.

"Ah, sit down." He sat on his couch.

"When did you arrive?" She wondered.

"Just last week." He answered. "How are you so far?"

"I am fine." She politely answered. "Where are you staying right at this moment?"

He leaned back on the couch. "I am staying at a hotel."

"Are you not planning to stay at home?" She curiously asked.

Yunoki stared at her. "I prefer not to."

"But brother, grandmother is dead." She reasoned out. "You can stay there now."

"So you are all alone?" He wondered, not minding to answer her question.

"Yes. Ever since grandmother died." She looked down.

"I see." He crossed his legs.

"How long are you planning to stay here in Japan?"

"I won't stay too long here. As soon as my transaction is through, I'll go back to London." He said.

"Ah—" Miyabi was sad.

"Miyabi," He called her attention. "Would you like me to treat you out?" He smiled.

She turned to him then nodded with a smile.

•

The music of Ave Maria filled the air as Kahoko strummed her violin.

"Feeling melancholic?" A voice startled her. Kahoko stopped then turned. "How have you been?"

"I'm perfectly fine." She smiled as she placed her violin on the table. "How were you able to enter?"

"I knocked but you did not open it," He said. "So when I figured out that the door is not locked, I decided to enter."

"Ah," She went near.

"You should not leave the door unlock Kahoko. It's too dangerous." He reminded.

"I forgot to lock it." She answered. "Why did you not tell me that you're back?"

"If I did, it would not be a surprise." Len sat down.

"Welcome back then." She sat beside him. Len watched her with his normal expression.

"Thank you." He replied.

"Are you done eating?" She questioned.

"I'm done."

"Oh," She fixed the glass center piece of her table.

"Kahoko, do you have a medical kit?" He suddenly asked.

"I think I have. Why?"

"I have a cut on my finger." He said.

"Really?" She got surprised. "Wait, I'll get it." She stood up and ran inside the kitchen.

"Where did I put that thing?" She opened the cabinets. "Not here. Ah, I think I placed it there." She suddenly remembered that she placed it inside the table beside her bed. "I guess the kit is inside the…" Kahoko was stopped when she entered her room. The there was a cake on the table and Len was standing with a bouquet on his hands. "What is this for?"

"Incase you have forgotten, today is the white day." He handed to her the bouquet.

"I forgot." She took the bouquet then looked at him. "Thank you." Len did not respond.

Kahoko was eating the cake. She turned to him. Len stared at her.

"Want some?" She asked.

"Eat it." He said.

"It's fine." She tried to persuade him.

"I have no taste for such, Kahoko." He replied.

"If you say so," She shrugged.

Len was just watching her. Suddenly, his eyes caught the site of a magazine that was on top of her bed. He stood up to get it. He read the headlines then scanned the pages. Suddenly, an article caught his attention. It talked about the newest head of the Yunoki Company and that he is already there. Len closed the magazine then took the magazine with him.

"Kahoko, I'll go and get some water in the kitchen." He said.

"Okay," She nodded. Len then went. After that, he returned to the room bringing two glasses of water.

"Here." He placed the glass of water on the table as he sat beside her.

"Thank you." She smiled. Len did not respond.

'_So, he's back now?' _He thought. _'I wonder how Kahoko will react if she sees him.'_

Kahoko got the glass of water then sip it. "Len,"

He looked at her.

"Thank you again." She repeated.

"It's okay." He answered.

"Oh, before I forget. Did you receive an invitation?" She wondered.

"What invitation?' He asked.

"The invitation from Hihara senpai?"

"I don't know." He answered. "I have not gone home yet."

"Oh, but we are invited for the former concourse reunion." She told him.

"When would that be?"

"The week after next." She replied. "Are you going out of the country that time?"

"I think I am not schedule to go abroad that time." He replied. "How about you?"

"I don't know yet." She shrugged as she took the bouquet from the table. "It smells good." She looked up to him. "And they're pretty. Thank you."

"One or two thank you is enough Kahoko." He commented. "You don't have to do it again and again."

"Did I annoy you?" She placed the bouquet back.

"No, it didn't." He gave her a gaze then held her cheeks. Slowly, he neared his face then kissed her.

•

Yunoki closed his eyes then leaned back on his office chair. He was tired. Slowly, he opened his eyes then propped his elbow and the table. He was then buried into a deep thought. _'I wonder if I will be able to see her again.' _He turned his attention to the white invitation that was in front of him.

•

Len looked at the sleeping figure beside him. He looked at the ceiling then thought about something. _'I wonder if she forgot about their past.' _Gently, he held her hand. Kahoko slowly opened her eyes.

"Len," She mumbled. "Aren't going to sleep?"

"I'm okay, just sleep." He caressed her hand. "I'll just go to the balcony." He plopped and went to the balcony.

The night was deep and the surrounding was full of serenity. Len took his coat off then placed it on the chair. He decided to just stay there and accompany her. He undid his first three buttons then leaned on the post.

"Len," Kahoko neared him. "You can sleep on the bed while I stay on the couch."

He turned to her. "Don't worry about me. Just take the bed. I'll just stay on the couch."

"But—"

"Just take the bed." He interrupted. Kahoko lose the conversation. "Okay but, aren't you tired yet?"

He just stared at her. "You would not sleep not until you'll see me settled, would you?"

"It's just that I am a bit worried." She replied. "You might feel some inconvenience."

He titled his head a little. "If that's the case, then let get inside and sleep. But you'll have to stay on the bed." He instructed.

The two entered the room.

"Good night Len." Kahoko bid him. "Sweet dreams."

"You as well." He said.

••••••••••

Kahoko drank water while Kaji and Etou are seated on the couch while Kanazawa was leaning on the open window, smoking.

"Hino, are you going to the reunion?" Kaji asked Kahoko.

"Hmm… Boss, how are my schedule?" Kahoko pointed her glass to Kanazawa.

"I permit you to go." He shrugged. "…Looks like if I don't, Hihara won't stop bugging me till death."

"Are you not coming with her?" Etou wondered.

"Well, I am. Shinobu will be there too." Kanazawa diverted his attention to the view outside.

"By the way, don't you two have work? You kept on visiting me." Kahoko questioned the two gentlemen. Kaji smiled while Etou placed his hands on the back of his head.

"I have a meeting at six o'clock so I just decided to drop by to ease myself up." Kaji replied.

"And you Etou?" Kahoko leaned on the table.

"It's my day off…" He said. "So, I came to hear your horrible music." He closed his eyes.

Kahoko's brows curled. "Horrible? You said horrible?!"

"I don't have to repeat myself again…or you want to hear that _HORRIBLE _word that bad?" Etou pressed his lips.

"Ugh!" Kahoko clenched her hand into a fist. "Why did you come anyway if you will just call if horrible?"

"It makes my mind go working." He answered.

'_This man is still full of himself.' _Kahoko thought. "If I know, you are still criticizing my music."

Etou opened his eyes. "How did you read my mind?" He teased. Kahoko's blood boiled.

"Etou-san, please stop." Kaji tried to ease them up.

••••••••••

Kahoko played the violin with only her manager listening to her.

"Are you really coming tonight?" Kanazawa asked as she finished playing the violin.

Kahoko placed her violin down and turned to him. "I am coming with Len. We agreed to come."

"I see." He leaned on his hand. "Anyway, I'll allow you to go home at four so you can prepare for the party."

"Oh," Kahoko positioned her violin on her shoulder again. "That would be nice."

"Go and play again." He crossed his legs.

•

Kahoko wore a Caribbean blue colored dress paired with gold short inched heels. She tied her hair into a tight ponytail then painted her face with a light make up. She smiled to herself in satisfaction. Suddenly, a thought went inside her head. She remembered Yunoki.

'_Will he be there?'_ She wondered. She does not know what to expect. She got nervous. She stared at her own reflection then pressed her lips._ 'What will I do if I see him again?'_ She got troubled. She was still unsure of herself.

How can he not give her such a bother when he left her without even explaining? They loved each other so much but he broke her heart. Kahoko sighed. She was then startled by a door bell. She composed herself then stood up to get the door. She opened it then gazed at the virtuoso in front of her. He looked stunning. He wore a beige khaki coat and black slacks.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a little daze expression on his face.

"Hm," She nodded.

"Let's go." Len averted his gaze to the hallway. Kahoko closed the locked the door then hugged his arm. He turned to her. She gave him a sweet smile.

"They're waiting." She mumbled. Len nodded and they went.

•

**AT THE PARTY**

•

"I am glad you all came!" Hihara said with his ever happy tone.

"It's a reunion, isn't it?" Tsuchuira smiled.

"Yep." Hihara patted his shoulder.

"I received this invitation through Fuyuumi-chan, when she went to my house yesterday." Shimizu replied in a drowsy tone.

"I asked her to give it to you since you have been going out with her." Hihara answered, making Fuyuumi blush.

"E-eto…" Fuyuumi looked down.

"It's okay Fuyuumi-chan, you look good together." Hihara smirked.

"Hihara-senpai," Kaji greeted with Etou beside him.

"Kaji-kun, Etou-kun, you also came. I am glad." Hihara neared the two.

"Of course, how can we not?" Kaji shook his hand.

"Is Hino already here?" Etou wondered.

"She's not yet here." Kanazawa sipped his wine.

"Kanayan, are you sure you told her?" Hihara made a suspicious face.

"Of course… I even dismissed her early." Kanazawa stirred his wine glass.

"She'll be here probably." Ousaki smiled.

"REUNION!" Amou took a picture of them.

Kahoko and Len entered the area. It was a small private convention room. Their eyes then wandered around and ended up to the pairs of eyes that were staring at them. They all watched the two with a smile. Amou then took a picture of the two.

"See that, the violin romance was true after all." Amou told them as they approached.

"It's great to see you Kaho-chan." Hihara opened his arms in a gesture to embrace but Tsukimori pulled Kahoko before Hihara could embrace her. Hihara was wide-eyed. "Tsukimori-kun?"

"It's great to see you Senpai." Len nodded, releasing his hold on Kahoko. Tsuchuira chuckled as the others watched in interest. Kahoko patted his upper arm in assurance then shook Hihara's hand.

"How have you been, senpai?" She asked with a smile.

They all ate. They all enjoyed laughing and exchanging stories.

"Say, why is Yunoki-senpai not here?" Kaji asked.

"Yeah, is he still is London?" Tsuchuira added out of wonder.

"Well, I asked him to come but he refused since he is going to meet an important client today there in London. He actually left this afternoon." Hihara explained.

"So you mean, he came back here?" Tsuchuira asked.

"Yeah, he did." Hihara nodded.

"Yunoki-senpai is great don't you know? He had been expanding his company worldwide. He goes around the world to promote his company and he had succeeded in doing so." Amou informed them. "He is well-known as the CEO of the Yunoki group of companies."

Kahoko pressed her lips on the information given.

"Are you stalking him Amou?" Kanazawa asked.

"I am not. But as the executive director of the ever famous magazine here in Japan, I knew all about it." Amou giggled.

"You are impressive at least." Tsuchuira grinned.

"Of course, I am impressive." She retorted.

The reunion ended. Len walked Kahoko back to her condo-hotel unit that was located at the 15th floor of the building. Kahoko unlocked the door then went in. Len followed her silently.

"I better get going Kahoko." He said.

"Oh, it's late. You must go." Kahoko nodded with mind preoccupied.

Len neared her, held her hand then planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Take a good rest."

Kahoko closed her eyes. "You take care." She replied.

Len walked to the door and turned the lock of the door. "I am locking it. You might again forget." He said before closing the door.

Kahoko turned around then threw herself on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Yunoki. She was more bothered. _Was he trying to avoid her?_ That question shot her mind. She thinks it's absurd but…what if he was? No one can ever answer that except the man occupying her mind.

'_Why is he still running on my mind?' _Kahoko thought. She wanted to throw the thought away but she can't possibly do that. _'Six years have been long enough...'_ She closed her eyes.

Six years had passed ever since he broke up with her. Long, don't you think? She couldn't seem to throw the thought away no matter how she hated it. She wanted to forget. She had move on but the thought kept on bothering her. She badly wants his answer. Every night, in her dreams, he comes. He looks happy but his eyes are rueful.

She does not understand herself. Why was she even suffering for so long? He said he wished her to be happy. Can't she just wish him the same thing? She couldn't answer that. She had no explanation on why she thinks about him, on why she kept on dreaming about him, on why she wanted to hear his answer and on why she couldn't bury the thoughts of him a way.

••••••••••

**A MONTH AFTER**

••••••••••

Kahoko was preparing herself for the Victory Party where she was asked to play. She wore a long creamy white colored spaghetti evening dress. She pinned her hair in a half moon way and did her make up. Her eyes were in a beautiful Smokey way while her lips were in light pink shade. She stared at herself and smiled. The magazine of the celebrities does come in handy. She had just followed the style of their make-up and it matched her, at least. She grabbed her violin case then turned to the clock.

"Oh my!" She ran out of her condo and locked the door. "My purse!" She unlocked the door and went back in. She searched for her silver purse. "Where is that thing?" She wandered. "In the bathroom!" She ran to the bathroom and took her purse that was lying beside the sink. After taking the purse with her, she stormed out of the condo and went inside the elevator. She pressed the button hurriedly then prayed. "I'm late… Please don't make me mess that party." She mumbled as the elevator door opened. She ran out then opened the taxi's door. "Take me please to the Grand Hotel." The driver nodded. Kahoko rode in. She closed her eyes, trying to hold her nervousness inside.

She was somehow calm when a ring startled her. She took her phone to her ear then answered it.

"Hello." She said in a low tone upon knowing that it was Kanazawa, her strict Manager.

"Hino, are you at the party already?" Kanazawa asked.

"Uhm, no—not yet." She stuttered.

"What the?!" Kanazawa was surprised.

"I am sorry but I am on my way now." She said. "Wait, I'm here." She paid the driver then went down, carrying her violin case on one hand while her other hand was holding her phone and carrying her purse.

"Good. Go to the Grand Ballroom." He instructed.

"I can see it." She said as she approached the door.

"Now, enter it." Kanazawa added.

"Of course I know that I should enter it." Kahoko pushed the door.

"Good." Kanazawa leaned on his chair. "Did the party begin?"

"I don't know. Wait a minute." She approached a waiter. "Excuse me, did it already start?"

"Not yet." The waiter replied.

"Great." She sighed. She brought the phone back to her ear. "Not yet."

"You're lucky." Kanazawa shrugged.

"Where are you?" Kahoko wondered.

"Sorry but I can't be with you." He informed her.

"What? I thought you'd be here?" She got surprised. She was really expecting him to accompany her.

"Well I caught a flu. By the way, you said you can handle yourself so prove it." Kanazawa pressed his lips. "Don't tell me you are nervous now?"

"I've never been to a party as gallant as this. I am very nervous, you know. There are countless of people in here and I guess they are not all from Japan. Some of them are foreigners." Kahoko lowered her voice, for her not to catch anyone's attention. She moved to the corner of the area.

"Oh, I told you that this will be a great opportunity for you, didn't I? People there are all rich and influential." Kanazawa gained interest on the situation.

"Yeah, you did… but what should I do?" Kahoko placed her violin case down.

"Listen, you are playing as soon as the announcer will call your name. Just prepare yourself. Now, for the meantime, enjoy your stay there." He said.

"How can I enjoy when my feet are killing me." She questioned.

"Why? Are they trembling?" Kanazawa teased.

"They are." She cursed.

"Be firm Kahoko. This is a great opportunity so grab it. Play the way you always do. Be yourself and put your trust to yourself and to your violin." Kanazawa gave his piece of thought. "You're a tough lady, though too much of a kind; stubborn on other words."

Kahoko sighed. "I am not." She managed a smile.

"Okay, your fine. Bye bye." He hung up.

"No, wait!" The line was cut; Kahoko pulled the phone then gave a heavy sigh. "Now, what should I do?" She asked herself.

Kahoko walked around. She knew no one in there. She went near the stage then took her violin out of its case. A lady in blue neared her.

"You are Hino Kahoko, am I right?" The blonde asked. She was beautiful and charismatic. Kahoko watched her in amazement. She looked like an American.

"Yes." Kahoko nodded.

"Please be prepared, we will begin within thirty minutes." The Lady smiled. "You might as well, want to eat?"

"Uhm… I would wish to, but can you accompany me?" Kahoko shyly asked.

The lady giggled. "My pleasure."

"Thank you." Kahoko smiled.

Kahoko ate together with the girl. She finds her companion open and kind.

"I am British." Alexandra nodded as she brought the shrimp to her mouth.

"Oh," Kahoko tilted her head. "Uhm, is this party really important? Well you see, everyone seems to be great. It made me wonder."

"Yes, the person who celebrates this party is great. He is renowned." Alexandra told her.

"So, he is a successful foreign business man." Kahoko said.

"He is a Japanese." She smiled.

Kahoko was stopped upon hearing it. "You are kidding, are you?"

"Nope. I am actually his secretary." She informed her. "Oh, are you done? It's almost time."

"I am finish." Kahoko placed the napkin down.

"Let's go." Alexandra led Kahoko to the side of the stage. "Let us wait here, the Announcer is already there." She pointed.

Kahoko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was again nervous.

"Are you okay?" Her companion asked.

Kahoko opened her eyes. "I am fine." She assured her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are all gathered here to celebrate the success of the greatest Man you gave success to many companies around the globe." The Male foreign emcee said. "At the age of 18 years old, he took over their company and proved himself as a young CEO who ruled the world of business. Now that he had finally turn 23, we are also celebrating his day of birth as well as his victory."

Everyone clapped. Kahoko was amazed by how young that victorious man was. She actually had expected him to be old, from how his success sounds.

'_He must be very brilliant.' _Kahoko thought.

"Our Prince was once a musician and deep within his heart lies a prodigy of such musical greatness. He used to attend a famous music school here in Japan and had created a name on the field of music too, so as a tribute, the famous Hino Kahoko is here to render us a wonderful melody." The Emcee finally had introduced her.

Kahoko took a deep breathe then went up stage with her violin on her left hand. Everyone clapped. The huge ballroom was indeed filled with people.

'_Calm down, calm down.' _Kahoko told herself. Slowly, she positioned herself, closed her eyes then began playing the piece, entitled 'Beau soir'. (Please check on it.)

Kahoko had over come her nervousness. She succumbed herself to her music as she began moving her body to its rhythm. Everyone felt nice and comfortable. Her carefree way of playing plus her soul can be felt. Sentiments filled the air and it brought wonderful and comforting feeling to anyone who could hear her. Gently, the piece ended. Kahoko paused then opened her eyes. Everyone gave her a thundering applause except for the person in the middle of the huge room. He was intently staring at her.

Kahoko took the violin off her shoulders and bowed. She was smiling. Everyone stood up. They gave her a standing ovation.

"Encore!" One suggested.

Kahoko kept smiling.

"Can you give everyone then an encore?" The emcee asked.

"My pleasure," Kahoko smiled. "I, then, dedicate this piece to the man who gave victory to all of you. You see, I was stunned to hear that his age was almost the same as mine and to think that he garnered such achievement. And I thank, whoever asked me to be here, for making me a part of this memorable victory party. The vision in my mind couldn't stop thinking how this man made such history throughout the business world and for being such a prodigy when it comes to music. Though, I don't know him, I salute such remarkable man so here is a piece entitled 'Ave Maria'." Kahoko said as she lifted her violin for the second time to play. As gentle as ever, she played the violin.

The guy in the center of the room pressed his lips. He clenched his hand into a fist and continued staring at her. His face was calm yet he was preoccupied. He just can't take his eyes off the red haired violinist before him. She was so gentle and carefree. It annoyed him.

Kahoko ended the piece. She took her violin off her shoulder then smiled. Everyone once again gave her a thundering applause. She deserves it anyway. She bowed down.

"Thank you Miss Hino Kahoko for that heart felt music and appreciation." The emcee said as he took over the stage. Kahoko smiled then went down the stage.

Alexandra neared her then complimented. "You were spectacular."

"Thank you." Kahoko replied. Slowly, she neared her case then placed her violin inside. She closed it then turned to the blonde waiting for her.

"Do you want to drink something over those tables?" Alexandra pointed the table of punch.

"Hm, actually, my throat had dried." Kahoko smirked.

Alexandra tilted her head. "Come." She led Kahoko to the punch. "You were nervous but you managed to over come it. I heard you're famous Hino-san."

"I'm not really that famous." Kahoko humbly said before drinking her punch.

A man suddenly neared the two. He seemed to be in his early thirties.

"You were great Miss Kahoko." The guy complimented. "I am AndrewMüller, a businessman from Germany and I've been to some of your recitals Miss Kahoko. I've always thought that you are great."

"Thank you." Kahoko bowed.

"I would like to negotiate with you regarding your playing." He gave her an amusing smile.

"Negotiate?" Kahoko wondered.

"Yes, I want to be a sponsor of yours." The man said.

Kahoko was wide-eyed. "Sponsor?"

"Precisely." The man nodded. "Is your manager here?"

"Uhm, no. He is not." Kahoko shook her head.

"I would like to negotiate with your Manager, so do you have his contact number?" Mister Müller wondered.

"Yes." Kahoko nodded.

Kahoko smiled as soon as Mister Müller left. She turned but when she searched for Alexandra, she was talking to someone. Alexandra turned to her then approached her.

"Hino-san, I need to arrange something, would you be okay if I leave you for a while?" She asked.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Go, take your time. I know you are still busy." Kahoko confirmed. "Thank you for the company."

"You're welcome. Nice to meet you anyway." Alexandra shook her hand then left.

Kahoko was left alone. She watched everyone walking and talking to each other. She was bored but she couldn't help but linger on her surroundings. It was beautiful. The huge chandelier was dreamy. Everyone was at their best and she got the idea that all of them are business minded people. With the thought of not disturbing, she marched to the corner of the room but to her surprise, she tripped.

"Ouch," She groaned as she stooped down to see her right foot. She massaged her ankle which hurt because of tripping. "I think I got a sprain." She mumbled.

Suddenly, a pair for shiny black shoes stopped in front of her. She stared at it then concluded that it belongs to a man. She slowly lifted her head up to see it was, but when she saw his face, her world stopped. Without thinking, she ran, leaving her violin behind.

She somehow managed to get out of the room. "Ah," She bit her lower lip. Someone grabbed her arm then turned her around. "Let go of me Azuma!" Kahoko tried to pull her arm. Yunoki Azuma stood in front of him, for real. He gazed at her misted eyes which were full of pain.

"…Hino," He said, never letting her escape his grip.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I am sorry for the very late update. Forgive me for making you guys wait for so long. I was actually on a vacation. You know what? I really really thought about this chapter again and again. I kept deleting it. How was it? I hope it made an impact.

By the way about the six years…. When Kahoko was 16, Yunoki was 17 and since it has been 6 years, Kahoko was 22 and Yunoki was 23.

••••••••••••••••

Please continue reading and review on this chapter. I love hearing your reviews. It makes me do my best more. It makes me want to make you all happy.

I would like to thank the following people who motivated me more:

**Vids: **THANKS! Please look forward to my next update then.

**Season's Call: **You know, I love Yunoki and Kahoko and while I am typing every word in this story, I am thinking about how my would my life be like if I am in a complicated relationship with such important guy. I am trying to put myself in the Kahoko's shoes. I was just trying to make it normal. I am greatly honored when you gave such wonderful review. You kept me thinking when I wrote this update actually. You were open to voice out what you think and I thank you for that. THANKS!

**Sagittariusleo: **YOU ARE ONE OF THE BEST! Thank you for the support. Every comment you makes me smile. I love hearing something from you! Thanks! Please continue supporting me.

**Vidya: **Oh, I thank you for making me know that you appreciate. You made me happy.

**Ipple: **I LOVE YOU! Thank you for such heart melting review.

**Franfranxlurvesxpiano****: **You are SWEET in your review. Thanks for appreciating this fic. I am glad about what you said.

**Gekkabijin: I never have tried confessing to some in my own accord. But, thinking about it, I guess it's hard. **Thanks for the info! You actually made me feel happy upon knowing that even if this is just a story, someone can actually relate to it. I am thankful that you're appreciating my work. Please continue reading.

**Riuson: **Thanks! I am thankful that you are paying attention to my updates. I also thank you for your reviews. They somehow made me challenged. I hope I can live up to your expectations.

**krystal**: Thanks! I appreciate your review.

**tigershadows****: **I am glad to hear that I am entertaining you. Thanks!

**shinpiteki na mirai: **Thank you for such review. Hahaha! Thanks for taking time, in reading it.

**h0neybunny****: **I love HINOKI too!

**ThIsIsNoTmYrEaLiTy****: **I hope I can live up to your expectations then.

**Iceblossom22****: **Thanks!

••••••••

I am also thanking those people who made my story their favorite.

I thank also those people who story alerted me, author alerted me and for making me as one of their favorite author. I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks a BUNCH!

Please let me know what you think about my update. Pretty please. It makes me cope up! It makes me want to continue. I am open for criticizing if you have comment. I am actually honored because it makes me want to grow… as a writer. Thanks.

**LOOK FORWARD TO MY UPDATE~**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Preoccupied

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: PREPOCCUPIED**

•••

"_One day at a time--this is enough. Do not look back and grieve over the past for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful it will be worth remembering."_

"Will she be okay?" Ousaki questioned.

"She'll be fine. Yunoki promised to take good care of her and it is not in his characteristic to hurt anyone." Kanazawa simply answered.

"What do you think happened?" Ousaki leaned on the sofa.

Kanazawa puffed the smoke from his cigarette out. "I barely have any idea."

•

Kahoko ran. She was crying while running away from the man who haunted her entire being. She ignored the pain of her sprained ankle and continued escaping the mirage that she had just encountered.

'Kahoko covered her lips with the back of her right hand. _'Why was he there?'_

Kahoko wandered around. She needed time to think about that things that had just happen to her especially about the encounter that she and Yunoki had.

•

"_Let go of me!" She pulled her arm._

"…_Hino." He tightened his grip. "We need to talk."_

"_Talk? What talk? Let me go, Azu..." She got cut off of what she was about to call him. _

"_You still act as stupid as before." He let her go. Sarcasm was vivid in his tone._

_Kahoko was caught off-guard. He called her stupid. "Don't you call me as such."_

_Yunoki stared at her. His eyes displayed the true him. "Why can't I? You haven't change. You are still stupid to my sight."_

"_Don't talk as if you know everything about me." Kahoko retorted._

"_You ran as if you saw a monster." Yunoki watched her intently._

_Kahoko turned to her side._

_Yunoki pressed his lips. "You haven't change."_

_Change? "A lot changed." She lowered her eyes._

"_Give me an example." Yunoki crossed his arms._

"_You need no example." Kahoko looked away. "If you would allow, I want to leave." She turned around._

"_See you again soon." Yunoki said._

_Kahoko was held in place. She was somehow surprise to hear that statement. Who wouldn't be? He had just said absurd words._

_She went away without further adieus. She could not stop thinking about what he said. She just wants to get out of there and leave his presence behind. She was walking slowly, then all of a sudden, when she was sure that she's out of his sight, she walked so fast as if she was chased by someone._

•

'_What did he mean when he said that I did not change?_' Kahoko thought. "A lot changed. I, myself, had changed."

Was that even correct? For six years, indeed a lot changed.

"_See you again soon." _

She could hear his last statement repeating inside her head. She was clueless on what he actually meant. The meaning was clear, but was he taking that statement literally?

'_If that happens, I don't know if I will be glad.' _She held her purse tight.

Suddenly, her cellphone rang, disrupting her busy thoughts. She stared at the caller I.D and answered it.

"Kahoko." Kanazawa said.

"…Yes." She responded in a weak tone.

"How was your performance?" He wondered.

"Oh, that…It's okay somehow." Kahoko looked up and watched the cars passing along the road.

"I-Is that so?" Kanazawa heard that forlorn tone. "Kahoko, are you… are you alright?"

"Kanazawa-san, my phone is low on battery. Let's talk some other time." She pulled the phone off her ears and continued walking.

•

Kanazawa stared at his cellphone. He was sure he heard her voice cracking.

"How is she?" Ousaki asked.

"She's okay according to her." Kanazawa returned to his seat. Somehow, he was troubled by what he heard.

"Is that so?" Ousaki gazed at him.

•

Yunoki stared at a photograph that was lying on his office table. He actually left the party after Kahoko went. It was just troublesome for him to put on an act to be glad and happy even if he feels the opposite of it.

"She always mess my rhythm." He sat on his leather chair.

He was ought to entertain the guest at his party since each one of them are special clients of his. But, when Kahoko left, everything has become very dull. His bright and smiling side can't be put to use, no matter how he push himself to, so it would be best for him to leave.

He was use to pretending, but why can't he do it now? Is that because of Hino Kahoko alone?

Kahoko was the sole person who could always pull the mask out of his soul. Ironic it seems but she can always bring out the truth that he kept hiding inside him. His true self.

The smile on her face was something he can't deny to be true. She was carefree and optimistic. The determination to do something was what drew him closer to her back then.

'_I will surely do my best Yunoki-senpai.' _

She would say with a smile. She was the only person who can say that even at the most complicated time. No matter how it annoys him, he let her be. She was just the complete opposite of him. She was not fraud, unlike him. She could always show her emotion completely without any hesitations. She was well liked, a thing that causes him to wonder how and why.

Hino Kahoko had changed a part Yunoki Azuma. She thought him something that he can never unfold from the people whom he cannot show his true self to.

Yunoki suddenly smirked as he remembered his last statement during their encounter.

'_See you again soon.'_

He stared at the violin box in front of him and ran his hand through it.

•

Kahoko opened her condo door and went inside. She flopped herself on her bed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she plopped up.

"My VIOLIN!" She exclaimed, upon remembering that she had left her very own violin inside the party hall. She closed her eyes and fell back to the bed. "I won't mind getting it then."

•••••••••

"After your recital here, we will be going to Vienna." Kanazawa informed her.

"Vienna?" Kahoko repeated.

"Yeah, you are to play there." He said.

Kahoko sighed. "Okay."

Kanazawa stared at her. "Don't give me such face Kahoko."

"I'm tired." She closed her eyes.

Kanazawa crossed his arms. "You can rest then. You had a tough day…Hmm... I think I had a tough day too, as your manager, we deserve a rest."

"Really?" Kahoko stood up quick.

"Yeah, yeah." He shoo her.

"Thanks." She went away.

Kanazawa and Kahoko are in Germany because of Mister AndrewMüller, the German guy whom she met at Yunoki's party. Mister Müller had just become her sponsor after he and Kanazawa had talked.

•

Kahoko was sleeping on the plane. She was just too tired. Kanazawa on the other hand was reading a magazine to kill time.

As soon as the plane landed, Kanazawa turned to Kahoko who was sleeping like oil.

"Kahoko." He called but he received no reply. "Hino." He used her family name. He became impatient and gave her a weary yet annoyed stare. "We have arrived Hino Kahoko." He shook her.

"W-what's the big idea?" Kahoko opened her eyes.

"You are troublesome." Kanazawa stood up. "Get up. We have arrived. If you won't stand up, then get lock up inside this plane." He left.

Kahoko stood up and followed him. She rubbed her eyes and went out of the plane. They went at the airport's lobby and saw a lot of foreigners wandering around. Kahoko blinked her eyes and tried her best to stay conscious. She was lazily pulling her luggage and followed her manager.

"Tsukimori said that he can't meet you right now, but he said he will be meeting you tonight since he is busy." Kanazawa informed.

"Oh," Kahoko weakly said.

As soon as Kanazawa and Kahoko went out of the airport, they checked-in, in an expensive hotel which was already booked by Tsukimori's assistant.

After that, they went to somewhere to meet an important person. Kahoko had the chance to practice in a private music room with Kanazawa and her Viennese host. She was playing the song, Serenata by .

"You are good Miss Kahoko." Mister William Schmidt clapped his hands. "I am somewhat happy that you entertained my request for you to come here to Vienna and have a recital."

"You are welcome." Kahoko said in English. "I am happy to be here once again."

"I heard that you've been here before, and that you rarely do some recitals here." Mister Schmidt said with interest.

"Yes, I rarely get the chance to do recitals here, but I know someone who is pretty known here. A virtuoso of music." Kahoko smiled.

"Do you happen to mean, Len Tsukimori?" Mister Schmidt guessed it.

"Absolutely." She replied.

"Mister Tsukimori is an independent musician. His family backs him up." The Viennese tilted his head. "How are you related to him?"

Kahoko blushed, surprise at the sudden question. "Uhm…He…He…" She found it hard to say.

"Mister Len Tsukimori is Kahoko's boyfriend." Kanazawa said it in her place.

The Viennese businessman was taken by surprise. "So you are in a relationship? A wonderful couple of music then." He complimented. "That's romantic."

Kahoko looked down, flushed. "No-not quite." She raised her hands and waved it coyly.

When twilight came, Kahoko was given a signal by Kanazawa to go back to the Hotel and prepare herself to meet Tsukimori, who already have asked him the permission to take Kahoko out for dinner.

Upon arriving at the Hotel, Kahoko took a bath to freshen herself. After that, she wore a satin dark metallic blue colored formal A-styled top paired with white pants. She tied her hair in a half moon style, powdered her face and placed a light pink lip gloss on her lips. Simplicity was what she likes, and Tsukimori does not mind her to be that way so it's not a problem.

When the clock struck seven, the doorbell rang. She wore a white ballet shoes and opened the door. Kahoko was sure that it was Tsukimori since he was the kind of guy who always lives up to his words. If he will say that he will come at seven, he will really come at seven. If complications will come, he will do a compromise.

"Len," Kahoko smiled.

"Are you ready?" He asked. He was wearing a white button down shirt whose first three buttons were left often. He also paired it with a crease black pants.

"Len," Kahoko gazed at him.

"Yes?" He returned her stare.

"Can I hug you?" She asked. It was somewhat peculiar for Len's part but he closed his eyes and sighed. Kahoko had just said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

He opened his arms, allowing her to have him. Kahoko moved closer and embraced him. She had been feeling lonely for these past few weeks after experiencing the troublesome encounter with Yunoki which had set her thoughts to grow confuse.

Len embraced her back and observed her. The two of them have not seen each other for three and a half weeks. Long distance relationship somehow works on them but you can't really deny the longing that would come in between especially if you are lovers.

"Are you okay?" Len asked.

Kahoko inhaled his scent. "I am fine." She replied.

"We need to talk, but for now, I have to take you out for dinner." He pulled back, for him to see her face. She looked up to him.

"Okay." She nodded with a faint smile printed on her lips.

Len took Kahoko to an expensive Hotel. The two of them ate with in silence. Len was aware that something is bothering her and he can't help wondering on what was going on with her, though he can't display any emotion that he was concern.

"Are you all right?" He questioned with his normal stiff voice.

"I am doing fine." She replied in a faint tone.

Len was not convinced. He was very observant so there is no way for her to hide it. "No matter how you say you are fine, your expression itself is far from being fine."

Kahoko turned to the window of his car. The place was empty. _'I am absolutely not fine.' _She thought. She wanted to tell him that but she does not want to go into details, because for sure, Len will ask her several questions.

Will she tell him? A queer question kept hitting her head.

'_I want to be honest.'_ She thought. She actually wants him to know how bothered she was since she has no one to talk to regarding these matters. And besides, he is her boyfriend; it would be very unfair for his part if she will keep things to herself.

"Len," She began. "I met Yunoki."

Len gazed at her. So Yunoki was the one bothering her?

Kahoko told him everything that had happen. Len was patiently listening but Kahoko did not tell her about Yunoki's last words, because for sure, it will upset him.

"Are you very bothered?" Len questioned.

"I would lie if I say no." She admitted.

Len pressed his lips. His brows were knitted in a confuse way. "It's been six years Kahoko."

Kahoko did not mind looking at him in the face.

"You will be in such a defeat for lying low and bothering yourself with the thoughts of him." He held the steering wheel.

Can't she just think how unfair she was to Len? She should have forgotten about the past that she had with Yunoki and move on with Len. Is she not even thinking that by speaking about Yunoki, she is scratching his pride as her boyfriend and as a man?

"Len… let us not talk about it." She hesitated to look at him.

"Six years have been long enough Kahoko. You can't just lock yourself up with that past of yours." He gave his opinion. He was obviously not happy about it.

Kahoko lowered her gaze. '_I am too much of being unfair. I should have not told him about Yunoki…'_

The two fell silent. Len was so upset but he can never tell her that he wanted her to look at him alone. Somehow, he doubted if she loves him.

"…Sorry." Kahoko weakly said.

Len fixed his gaze on the empty playground in front of him.

"Len…" She wanted to hold his hand, but she felt very guilt to do so. "Can you…Can you help me?"

Len turned to her.

"Can you help me forget about _him_?" She questioned as her hand landed on his.

"If you want someone to help you, don't lock yourself up to your past." He replied.

"I will do my best…" She trailed off. "I can't move on alone."

Tsukimori Len was softened because of the no one else but Hino Kahoko. She broke the ice within his heart. She was the only person who can deal him without backing out nor giving up.

What makes Hino Kahoko special for Tsukimori Len? Well, it's something that Len can never tell through words.

"I am sorry." Kahoko mumbled as she squeezed his hand.

The gentleness in her face was something that he cannot bear no matter how stoic he can be.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." She bit her lower lip, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Len squeezed her hand. "You don't have to repeat yourself all over again."

Kahoko started crying.

Len pulled her into his arms and ran his hand to her hair.

"I will watch your performance three days from now and I don't want to see you on stage playing you're your violin carelessly." He said in a low tone.

"I will do my best." She swore.

"Do me a favor Kahoko."

Kahoko pulled back a little to look at him. "What is it?"

"Use the violin that I gave you." He requested. "I heard from Kanazawa that you've been using it."

She got hit bulls eye. How can she tell him that the violin that he gave her was left at Yunoki's party?

"I-I left it back home." She lied.

Len stared at her.

•••••••

"On June 18, prepare a musical party to be held at the big opera house in town." Yunoki informed Alexandra.

"Yes, sir." Alexandra went out of his office. "London is very big. Which opera house will it be?" She thought.

•••••••

"That was wonderful." Mister Schmidt said.

"Thank you." Kahoko smiled.

"Kahoko," Tsukimori called. He was wearing a black tuxedo and was holding a bouquet of red full bloomed roses on his hands.

"Len," Kahoko neared him.

Mister Schmidt and Kanazawa just watched them. Len handed to her the bouquet.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You were able to play well but you it was obvious that you were thinking." He noted.

"Sorry…" She apologized.

"Stay focus when performing Kahoko." Len said.

"I'll remember that." Kahoko smiled.

"Mister Tsukimori, Miss Kahoko, I would like to invite you out for dinner if you would allow." The Viennese wondered.

"That would not be a problem." Kahoko nodded, grateful for the invitation. "Are you fine with it Len?"

"It will be an honor." Len accepted the request politely.

"Hey Manager, are you going to?" Kahoko asked.

"Of course." Kanazawa pressed his lips.

After dinner, Len excused Kahoko from the two men.

"If you would allow Kanazawa-san, Mister Schmidt, I would like to take Kahoko out." Len said.

"That would not be a problem." Kanazawa nodded.

"Thank you." Len slightly bowed his head.

"Thank you for everything Mister Schmidt, I appreciate your gratitude." Kahoko smiled at the Viennese man.

•

Len toured Kahoko around the city since she will be leaving the next day.

"I won't be back home till next next week." Len told her.

"I will wait for you then." She smiled.

"You understand my priorities, don't you?"

"I understand your dreams and all so don't worry about me." She placed her head on his shoulders.

Kahoko understood everything. She knew about his dream ever since they were in middle school. Somehow, it was not a bother at all, though they are maintaining a long distance relationship.

•

Kanazawa and Kahoko returned to Japan. Their week was less stressful until the previous weeks.

"Hino-san, how was everything somehow?" Kaji asked.

"Fine." She replied.

Kanazawa then entered the room after answering a call from his cellphone. "Kahoko, your trip to Hong Kong has been cancelled. We will be off to Britain then."

"Oh, that's nice, since its will be my first time there." She mumbled. "Uhm… I think I have to go back home early. Is it okay Manager?"

"We have nothing to do so you can go." Kanazawa permitted.

"Can I walk you home, Hino-san?" Kaji questioned.

"Thanks Kaji-kun." She smiled.

•

Kahoko went home to her parent's house.

"Mom, I am done washing the dishes. Do you mind if I go to my room and rest?" She asked.

"No, Kahoko." Her mother answered.

"Thanks." Kahoko took her apron off and went upstairs. "Onee-san, my room is off-limits so don't barge in."

"Don't worry, I won't kill you if I go in." Her sister replied.

Kahoko entered her old room and scrutinized the place. It has been a while since she was home. She wandered around and ended up in front of her old study table. She opened its drawer and saw an old photograph. It was a photograph of her and Yunoki which was taken by Kotoko at the beach.

She tried not to think about their last encounter but she can't just help it so she closed her drawer and sighed. She finally have promise to move on so she will try living up to what she vowed and continue moving on.

The thought of Len's violin then came across her head.

"How can I take the violin back?" She mumbled.

•

"Kanazawa-san, on June 18, can you come?"

"Don't worry, Kahoko and I will surely come." Kanazawa confirmed.

"I will expect you two then." Yunoki smiled.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry for the late update. I was very lazy since I found it hard to think on what will happen next. It was just so hard. I hope this update is okay for you.

Anyway, please let me know your reactions. Did I just make Len, Yunoki or Kahoko OOC? Please don't hesitate to tell me. I am kinda worried.

Please review. How do you find it? Because I am basing the continuation from your reviews.

I was happy to hear something from you base from my last update. They're great! I love them.

Hey guys, I am reading the manga of Kiri no Corda since I want a vivid example on how Len could possibly act around Kahoko. Somehow, I based his acts from what I saw.

Oh I love LEN but I love YUNOKI too.

* * *

**I have a follow-up question:** If you are in Hino's place, will you forget about the puzzling past that you had with Yunoki and move on with Len or you have to seek the reason of his sudden disappearance before moving on?

* * *

••••••••

**sagittariusleo:** You are awesome. You guessed it right! You thumbs up for you! KUDOS! You are right, there are a lot of bishounen, its hard to choose. If these guys are to exist in real life, can you choose only one? You are a wonderful reader. I love your reviews. Thanks! You are the best!

**Jiyu22: **Your feeling is right! What a pretty sharp instincts you got there! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Shadow's Tears:** Yunoki was not able to clear up things yet. It is not easy to explain though since Kahoko refuses to hear him out. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Animeloverxxx:** Stories needs some spice. I have to put a little excitement. I hope you are happy with my update. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**darkweb47:** I've updated. I hope you have read this one. I will absolutely not stop if you guys won't let me. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**season's call: **You've got some nice thoughts there. Well, it really is confusing. Even I am confused. Your guess is right! Sorry for the long update though. It was because I am confuse on how I will go about this chapter. But somehow, I've updated! Who will you support now? Len or Yunoki? You know, I like your realizations. It really is something. I salute you! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Vids:** Thanks for appreciating. Thanks for reading and reviewing too!

**Reiha No Arashi: **I am kinda confused on your review but thank you for liking Hinoki in this fic. Sorry for the sooooo late review. I must have been a slow poke but I am really confused, that's why. I hope you like my update. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

••••••••

Reviews are really important! It makes me think. It makes me change and grow as a writer so please let me know what you think about it.

Do you still want me to continue?

I hope you will continue supporting!


	13. Chapter Twelve:Measure for Measure

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

**CHAPTER TWELVE: MEASURE FOR MEASURE**

•••

"Manager," Kahoko pulled her traveling bag and neared Kanazawa. "England is really nice, isn't it?" She questioned with eyes glistening.

"Indeed." Kanazawa nodded. "We can do sight seeing first after checking in a hotel."

"Really?" Kahoko said in an excited tone.

"Yeah." He nodded.

After checking-in a five star hotel, Kahoko and Kanazawa wandered around. They went to the famous landmarks of London. Some of the more well known London landmarks that they went to were the Big Ben, St. Paul's Cathedral, Tower Bridge, The Tower of London, Westminster Abbey, Buckingham Palace, The Houses of Parliament, Trafalgar Square, Nelsons Column, and Horse Guards Parade.

•

"Is my piece nice?" Kahoko asked her manager.

"It's nice." Kanazawa nodded. "Song to the Moon, isn't it? By Antonín Dvořák?"

"Yeah." She confirmed. "When will the party be again?"

"Three days from now." He replied.

"Oh," She sat back down. "Where will it be held?"

"At Royal Pavilion." He closed his eyes.

"Is that place nice?" She wondered.

"Yeah. It truly is." He said. "You're lucky to play there. It's another exposure for you too."

'_Exposure…Every recital I have, it's always an exposure, isn't it?' _Kahoko thought.

"Why don't you go to your room and sleep? You'll have to be up early tomorrow for your dress measurement and stuffs." Kanazawa lifted his hand up and shooed her.

"Yes! Finally! I can sleep…" Kahoko placed her violin inside its box and neared the door. "Night-night Manager." She exited.

•

Yunoki was staring at his laptop. He was busy working though it was already two in the morning. He took a break and looked at his window. The moon was high up. He propped his elbow and leaned his head on his hand.

'_She had arrived.' _He thought. A faint smile was vivid on his lips. The thought was nice of course, and the fact that she's going to be there on his day. She will obviously make his dull day memorable.

_Memorable?_ Pathetic as what he thought but, only she could make a difference to his life. She probably hate him but he wanted won't give up. Not now, when he finally came back.

•

The day finally came. Kahoko had been practicing all day while her manager went out to shop! He was supposed to be with her but he was busying himself with all the stores there in London. She wanted to come but he wouldn't allow her. He actually said she was supposed to keep practicing for that night's performance.

Kahoko kept on practicing. Even if she was frustrated about not coming with her manager to shop, she was supposed to be responsible since she was the one playing, not him, her own manager.

At around five in the afternoon, Kanazawa brought her a huge box.

"What's that? A gift that you bought me?" Kahoko questioned as she dried her hair with a blow drier.

"No, it's your dress. I took it out so you can change." He placed it down the couch. "You better move quick. I will already call the hair stylist so you can beautify that hopeless hair of yours and your make-up artist so you won't terrify the people on that party."

"Hey! I am not that scary! My hair…isn't hopeless too!" Kahoko complained.

"I'm going to change too, Ja~ne!" Kanazawa simpered and closed the door quick.

"That manager." Kahoko mumbled.

•

"You can open your eyes now." The blonde told her as she pulled the blush-on away from her.

Kahoko opened her eyes and blinked. She looked at the make-up artist and turned to the mirror before her. Upon seeing her face, she couldn't believe it was her. She blinked a couple of times just to make sure she was not dreaming.

Kanazawa watched her lazily. He found her amusing.

"You look like a human now." He told her.

"I am a human." She replied but with an inspired tone.

"Your hair evolved too." He added.

"It did. It became more beautiful." Kahoko turned her face side by side. "Wow."

"Wow it later. You better change its six thirty now." He reminded her.

Kahoko stood up and neared the box lying on the couch. She opened it and was amazed to see a beautiful red sweetheart styled bodice gown. It was having glittery things in it. She pulled it out and stared at it.

Kanazawa shook his head in a lazy amazement. "Staring at your gown won't get you anywhere. Wear it now."

Kahoko smiled then ran inside the bathroom. She wore it and stared at herself. It was perfectly beautiful. She got lost in amazement so Kanazawa knocked.

"Fifteen minutes is long enough!" He said.

"I-I'm coming out!" Kahoko opened the door and went outside.

Kanazawa tilted his head and scrutinized her. He walked around her. He rubbed a hand on his chin and raised a brow.

"You can hide behind some red curtains without being noticed." He went away from her.

"What the—" Kahoko wanted to complain when a compliment came.

"You look beautiful Miss Kahoko." Her make-up artist said with pure fluency in British accent.

"Absolutely." Her hairstylist seconded.

"Oh…thanks." Kahoko blushed. "Thank you for your help too." She said in English.

"No problem." They smiled.

"Are we going now?" Kahoko turned to her manager.

Kanazawa turned around and shook his head. "We can't go if you won't wear your sandals."

Kahoko raised a brow. She looked down and stared at her feet. "Oh!" She ran to her bed and picked her shoe box. She opened it and pulled her silver high heels out. She sat on the bed and wore it. "I'm ready." She said as she went back to them.

"Okay." Kanazawa went out. Kahoko followed.

•

The two entered the Royal Pavilion. Kahoko couldn't help but to watched the building with full amazement. Kanazawa just sighed as she looked high up and down.

"Compose yourself." Kanazawa closed his eyes.

"It's wonderful." She said.

"Yeah but please compose yourself." He said. Kahoko frowned and avoided looking like awe.

"Are you Mister Hiroto Kanazawa?" A man neared him.

"Yes, I am." Kanazawa said in English. "And my company here is Miss Kahoko Hino."

"Oh," The man smiled and shook their hands. "Kindly follow me."

The man led them to the party area. The hall was indeed filled with various people. The place was beautiful too.

"You will be playing later, Miss Kahoko." The man said. "Anyway, I am tonight's emcee."

"I see." Kahoko smiled.

"Miss Kahoko, you will be playing during the dinner." He instructed. "I will just call for you. The sequence will be this. You will be playing the _Ave Maria_ first right?"

"Hm," Kahoko nodded. "For the blessing of everything right?"

"Yeah, and your _Ave Maria _will be there for the blessing. Hm, let's see. Your second piece is _Beau Soir_?" He said.

"Yes." Kahoko confirmed.

"For the _Song to the Moon _piece of yours, you will need the orchestra since Mister Kanazawa instructed it, but, you'll still be the main violin player. You will also be doing the _Apres Un Reve _still with the orchestra…so that it."

"That's right." Kahoko nodded.

"Hey, since your turn will be later, you might as well want to eat and stroll around?" The man questioned.

"That's a brilliant idea." Kanazawa said.

They ate and wandered around. The royal pavilion was indeed wonderful.

Kahoko was then asked to go to the stage and played. Everyone was indeed mesmerized. She enjoyed herself too. She had just awed people once more.

"What a place." Kahoko walked around the garden after she played. Her manager was out of sight. (Maybe he was enjoying his 'journey'.) "Beautiful…" She complimented the huge fountain.

"Beautiful you say?" A voice took her out of her reverie. "I bet that compliment suits you."

Kahoko turned around. "Yunoki? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" He sarcastically questioned.

"Why are you here?" Kahoko clenched her hand into a fist.

"You really are slow, aren't you Kahoko?" He smirked. "For your information, this party is mine."

"What?" She reacted. "It's your birthday?"

"You forgot didn't you?" He questioned.

Kahoko looked away. _'I forgot about this day.' _

"Was our past not important?" He neared her.

"I have no time to talk to you." She turned around but he grabbed her arm. He pulled her away. "Let me go!"

"We need to talk _privately_." He said as he dragged her to a secluded place.

"What are you doing?" Kahoko grabbed her arm.

"We should talk about _us._"

"There's no more us." She moved away. "You indeed left me." She added. "Perhaps you thought that I'm no good."

Yunoki's eyes narrowed. "Kahoko,"

"I thought about it…" She looked at him straight. "If you want to clarify things up and explain, I think I don't need it anymore. I have decided to leave everything up." Yunoki just listened. "It's been six years and I have someone else. I don't want to be unfair to myself and to Len as well. I love him so please… let's not see each other anymore."

Yunoki pressed his lips.

"I have done my thing and I would like to take my leave." Kahoko turned back. "But before that, _Happy Birthday._" She left.

She walked away from the garden and bumped into Kanazawa. She was teary-eyed.

"Kahoko…" He said.

"Let's go," She tried to compose herself.

He watched her intently. "Let's go."

They left and headed back to the Hotel.

Kahoko prostrated herself and bit her lower lips. She was disappointed. She can't explain why but somewhere inside her, she was very much disappointed. Didn't she just did the right thing?

Suddenly, a knocked startled her.

"Kahoko…" It was Kanazawa. "Open up." He knocked again. "Kahoko!"

There was no reply.

"Kaho—" He was stopped since the door flew open.

"Kanazawa-san!" She hugged him.

"Kahoko…" He patted her.

•

"_It's been six years and I have someone else. I don't want to be unfair to myself and to Len as well. I love him so please… let's not see each other anymore."_

The statement kept on repeating on Yunoki's head.

"It's over now…isn't it?" He asked himself. _'So it's confirmed then? Len and Kahoko are together?'_

He had heard about Len and Kahoko but did not believe it since the violinist virtuoso was too cold. But miracles indeed happen. He also noticed that Len somehow has eyes for Kahoko. Len tends to be concern to her even before too.

'_But I won't give up too soon. Not when I sacrificed for a lot her' _He thought. "It will surely be a measure for measure."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Phew... alas! I have updated! But I have not re-read this yet. I am so tried. I have not checked the grammar and stuffs. Probably next time I will redo the error if there is. Make me aware too.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

Criticism is always welcome. It makes a writer grow...

Thanks for the Support!

**SA-san:** Thanks! Your ideas got me thinking and I was happy. You choose Len then? In reality, probably I will settle for him but, what will you do if you will know that Yunoki sacrificed for you? And mind you... Yunoki is persistent. Anyway! Thanks for your undying support! I am so happy. You always let me know what you think. And about our secret... thanks for keeping it.

**Jiyuu-san:** You are wonderful. Thanks for letting me know about your thoughts. It helped me a lot. I tried reflecting about it. Thanks for the review. it kept me going!


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Prince of Ice

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: PRINCE OF ICE**

•••

"How nice…" Kahoko commented then turned to her company. "What made you bring me here?"

Len turned to her. He had just finished checking in. "I have a week off." He said, obviously cautious of his words.

"So you wanted to relax?" Kahoko smiled.

"Perhaps." He took his suit case's handle.

"And spend time with me?" She innocently said.

Len winced. Kahoko chuckled and held her suit case handle.

"Just kidding." She patted him playfully.

"You talk too much." He began walking.

Kahoko can't help but be amaze at him. "Hope you meant it." She enjoyed teasing him.

"Faster. The elevator opened." He told her as he held the elevator door for her.

The two went to their rooms and prepared. After a short while, Len went to her room. Kahoko was wearing a simple jeans and jacket while he wore a crease black pants and a coat. He sat down on the couch.

"Venice is nice." She noted.

"Yeah." He responded.

'_He's giving me a one statement one response again!' _She thought as she sat beside him. "I heard you've been very stress lately?"

Len leaned back and turned to her with his ever serious look. "I'm not."

Kahoko embraced his arm. "You kept telling me to take care of myself but you're not following your own supervision."

"I'll live." He replied.

"Oh come on, Len." She lazily leaned back without letting his arm go. "Violin is your life but please don't be oblivious about yourself."

"I am not reckless, Kahoko." He said.

"I don't want to lose you, you know." She laid her head on his shoulder.

Len turned to her. He was somewhat amused on that statement. The thought of her invitation in England then went inside his mind, reminding him. "How was England?"

Kahoko was caught off guard. "Fine." She managed to reply.

"I see." He ran his hand to her hair.

"Next week? Where will you be?" She changed topic.

"We're on vacation Kahoko, don't talk about work." He closed his eyes for a second.

"Come to think of it… you're right." Kahoko looked at him and smiled.

"So what do you want to do now?" He wondered.

"It's seven in the evening so… we could preferably eat then stroll around." She said. "What do you think?"

"Let's go." He stood up, took her hand and pulled her up.

They ate at a restaurant and went to wander around the place. Kahoko held his arm but he let her be. He was already use to it.

"Why Venice in all of the places, Len?" She asked, wondering on why he brought her to Venice.

"You said once that you wanted to come here." He answered her.

'_I did…but that was long time ago.' _Kahoko thought. "So I was right then?"

Len looked at her, curious on what she meant.

"What I meant was… you wanted to come here and spend time with me." She smiled, playfully.

Len did not react. Kahoko was just teasing but she meant the half of it.

"Anyway… I want to ride that gondola." She closed that discussion by switching topic. "Mind if we go and try it?"

"I won't mind." He responded.

He led her to the place where they could ride the gondola. It was beautiful, all so romantic. The moon was shining above, with the two of them in such a wonderful state. Lovers were around too, riding the gondola creating a full romantic mode to the atmosphere.

Kahoko was observing the place. It was beyond beautiful. She turned to Len and was surprise to see him looking at her. She then smiled.

"Have something in mind?" She asked.

Len turned to the bridge they passed under. "No."

Kahoko sensed it. He has something in mind but he won't be telling her that. "I want to hear you play your violin."

He returned his gaze back to her. "I left it in the hotel."

"You don't have to play it now." She placed a hand on his knee. "But upon seeing this place, I felt the want to hear you play your violin."

Len held her hand. "Later." He assured her.

"That's great to hear." She sweetly smiled.

The two of them were actually seated right across each other. After a few minutes, they went down the gondola and walked back to the hotel.

"What piece do you want to hear?" He questioned while holding his violin up to his shoulders.

Kahoko leaned on the fully glass window. "I want to hear your _Ave Maria."_

Len settled his chin then began playing. Kahoko watched him as he elegantly moved his fingers across each strings. He was indeed a remarkable virtuoso. He was well poised and he well refined.

Gently, he ended the piece delicately.

"Any more request?" He asked.

Kahoko shook her head. "I would love to hear more from you but…you must be tired."

"Not quite." He responded.

"I see." She stood straight and neared him. "You are the best violinist." She smiled. Len watched her.

"You're tired." He placed his violin down. "I must go so you can sleep."

"Len…" She said in a low but audible tone. He just looked at her. "Can you stay?" Hesitation was obvious in her tone. _'I feel pathetic. Asking him to stay is too absurd…but I want him to be with me somehow. It's not like we will do something. I just want him here with me, as simple as that.'_

"If you won't feel any inconvenience." He uttered as he walked near his violin case and placed his violin inside.

"No." She shook her head, blushing.

"Let me use the bathroom first. Would that be fine?" He questioned.

"Yes." She answered. "Are you going to take a bath?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Want me to take your clothes here?" She curiously asked.

"It's all right. I will just get my luggages there and put it here." He went to the door and got out.

Kahoko was awed. He had just accepted her invitation of him staying there.

A minute later, Len came inside bringing his suite case. He placed it near her own then opened it. He picked his clothes and walked to the bathroom. Kahoko went out of it and met him on the door.

"Ah, I had just prepared the tub for you." She informed him.

"Thank you." He patted her and went in.

Kahoko went to her bed and took her cell phone which was on the nightstand. She picked it up and saw that there were four missed calls. She scanned them one by one. The missed calls were from Kanazawa, Kaji, her Mom and one from an unknown private number,

'_Who could that be?' _She thought then ignored it. Slowly, she took the remote control for the room's plasma TV and turned it on. She scanned through it when Len came out of the bathroom wearing a dark blue pajama without any shirt at all. He was drying his hair too.

Kahoko stood up and went to him bringing her pajama pair with her. "I am going to take a shower too okay?"

"Okay." He nodded.

Kahoko went inside the bathroom and locked it. One by one, she took off her clothes and went inside the shower.

'_I hope he won't get me wrong. I just want him to be with me. I can't help it though, I miss him,' _She closed her eyes as the water flowed to her body. _'And also…I have this guilt inside me. I actually asked him to make me forget my past with Azuma, to think that we've been together for a long time now' _She braced herself. _'Why was my past so hard to forget anyway? I am happy with Len and I won't deny that. He might be stiff and hard to understand but Len has a lot of ways of making me feel love. If he didn't our relationship wouldn't have worked. I love Len so I've chosen to leave the mystery of my past along with the person I used to care for.'_

Len was scanning the channels while waiting for Kahoko. _'Why can't I take it off my head?'_ He wryly thought. _'The party at the Royal Pavilion was Yunoki's but Kahoko did not bring this up to me. I'm sure that they met once again and it bothers me. Was he by any chance going after her?'_

Len knew that Kahoko went to England to play for a party at Royal Pavilion since Kahoko told him, but he got the information the party was for Yunoki Azuma through his parents who were also asked to attend but couldn't since they already are set to go to Paris for a recital invitation.

'_I don't believe that their meetings were by chance.' _He thought.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. Kahoko went out wearing a white pajama paired with a pink top with small white flower designs. She went to him and sat beside him.

"Are you not going to wear your shirt in sleeping?" She asked.

"No. I will wear it later." He leaned back and continued scanning the channels. _'She doesn't look bothered by it. Is she really over him?'_ Len stood up and went to wear his dark blue pajama top. He was buttoning his top while going back to Kahoko who was already lying on the bed. He went to her, stood on the side and observed her.

"Aren't you tired?" Kahoko sat up.

"Kahoko," He began. "Do you want me to sleep with you?"

Kahoko blushed then lowered her gaze. "I wish you to stay with me if…if it's okay."

Len was surprised to hear such response.

'_I'm pathetic.'_ She thought, totally embarrassed.

The bed then moved. Len sat beside her. Kahoko slowly looked up and met his gaze.

"We better rest." He gently laid down.

Kahoko was lying down quietly. Len on the other hand was still watching the movie aired. Deliberately Kahoko moved closer and embraced his stomach. Len stared at her surprisingly.

'_Being with Yunoki was like living in a world of fantasy while being with Len is full of reality.'_ She thought. _'I shouldn't compare them for they're two different people. But I can't help but notice their differences.'_

"Kahoko," He said so Kahoko looked up to him. "Pathetic as I should say, but I feel like I've failed as your boyfriend."

**Failed**. He boldly said such word. Kahoko couldn't help but rise up. "Len…" She held his face. "Wha-What made you say that?" She questioned.

"For years that we've been together, I couldn't make you forget him." He looked away.

"No." She placed a finger on his lips. "It's me. I am at fault. I-I was being unfair to you." Kahoko was teary eyed. Len turned to her. "I've chosen to be locked up to my past, even though I'm with you… so please…_please_…don't say anything that you've failed." Her tears finally fell. "Sorry." She covered her mouth and cried. "I fell in love but was left dubiously. And now that I am with you…I couldn't bear hearing you say such thing to me. You make me happy and _I love you._"

Len pressed his lips and pulled her to an embrace. "Don't cry."

"Forgive me." She muttered.

He ran a hand to her hair. "Don't cry Kahoko." He whispered as he lifted her face. He wiped her tears and gazed deeply at her eyes. "Knowing that you love me is enough." He caressed her cheeks. "Please let me." He leaned down to her and gave her a kiss on her lips. _'I love you too.'_ He thought.

A few minutes later, the two were already lying down. Kahoko was snuggling close to him. They were quiet.

"Len," She looked up to him.

"Yes?" He responded.

She shook her head. "I thought you were asleep."

"Kahoko," He began.

"Hm?"

"Do you by chance thought that by staying this close, it's dangerous?" He questioned.

Kahoko was surprised. "Uhm…I-I never thought about it."

'_I am a man Kahoko.' _Len closed his eyes and gave a silent sigh.

"But I know one thing." She closed her eyes. "You will never do something _forceful_."

Len opened his eyes. The statement awed him.

Kahoko fell asleep. Len kept his gaze on her. She moved him somehow. He was right to have taken her into his life. Showing too much love wasn't his forte. He was not famous for silvery talking too but she fell for him. In what way? He couldn't tell.

Kahoko was not really a dazzling beauty but her attitude is one in a million. She was the only person who could move him. She was also the kindest person whom he had ever met.

•••

"Venice?" Yunoki mumbled.

He had just heard that Kahoko and Len are together in Venice, taking the week off. He pressed his lips and stared at the portrait before him.

"_It's been six years and I have someone else. I don't want to be unfair to myself and to Len as well. I love him so please… let's not see each other anymore."_

He hated those words. He despised it so much. He picked her portrait up and brought it closer to him.

'_I want you.' _He thought as he stared at the smile on her lips. _'I never meant to leave you, so I will do my best to win you back.'_

Suddenly, his office door opened.

"Onii-sama!" Miyabi popped put of the door.

Yunoki was surprised to see her there but he managed to smile back. "Miyabi, what brought you here to England?"

"I came for a vacation." She neared his table. Yunoki moved Kahoko's portrait and put it down.

Miyabi caught that. "Onii-sama…" She looked at the picture. Upon seeing it, she returned her gaze back to her brother. Slowly, she walked to him and embraced him. "Onii-sama no baka…" She mumbled. _'You left her and now you couldn't have her.'_

"Miyabi." Yunoki said.

"Tell her you love her." She urged.

"She has someone else and she loves him." He replied.

"You are an idiot... First you left the music school, and second, left Kahoko just to comply to grandmother's wish." She said. "Now, grandmother is gone. How long will you stay in the aviary?"

Azuma was manipulated. His fate was already decided and he was ought to follow his fate no matter what the cause is.

"You love her so tell her. I don't want you to be tied to someone you don't even like." She told him.

Miyabi wished her brother to do something for himself. She loves him so much and it pained her to know that her brother was not doing anything to have something that he truly wants.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This chapter is for Len. Relationship is about trust and honesty, isn't it? Len admitted to her that he was feeling that way and Kahoko got the thought that he was feeling that way. The two were obviously trying to keep their relationship strong by being open to each other. Kahoko gave her piece too and Len understood her. Wouldn't it be nice if it's like that? I mean, no matter how cold you partner is, he has feelings too and as a girlfriend, you have the right to know what he's feelings and make a compromise. Being in a relationship isn't a joke. You go into a relationship because you found comfortable with your partner and because you love him/her. If it is only because you are comfortable having him/her in your bed without any love at all, then, that's a different story.

I made a new UPDATE! I tried my best to update really fast. I am tired but knowing that you guys wanted me to update real soon, I was urged to do it! I love what I am doing though since you wanted me to continue. Thanks for your UNDYING support. I love you all.

Please let me know what you have in mind. You know guys, your reviews really helps. If you have insights, I would love to hear them too. You may criticize my story. I need it for me to grow up as a writer.

**PLEASE DO REVIEW ^^

* * *

**

•••••••

**L****'archangel:**I am a fan of Len too. These two are on my top list. Thanks for liking my fic. You made me very happy. Oh! You have questions…thanks! But I want you to see them in my updates. You are not barricading me. I am actually honored. I really like how you paid attention to the details of my story. Your questions surely helped! It awaked me. Thanks L'archangel-san! You're a true angel! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please continue supporting me. Take Care!**  
**

**Shadow's Tears**** :** Wow! Thanks for liking my fic! You made me happy. You are right Len can never be Azuma. In real life, we meet people whom we will love. We will be happy with them and would be hurt by them, but we aren't really sure if they'll stay with us forever. Soon we'll meet another and adjust to them. In short, we can't compare our former boyfriend to our new one, right? No matter how awesome your former one, your new is different. Like Kahoko's situation. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please continue supporting me. Take Care!**  
**

**Sa-san:** Yeah, I am updating frequently recently but don't worry about me. I am strong! Hahahahaha Well, I am happy to make you guys happy so you don't have to worry. Thanks for your concern! You're the BEST! Anyway, I am relaxed. I am always at home so I have nothing to do so I update because if I don't laziness might eat me.

You always tell me your insights! I love them! You are awesome! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please continue supporting me. Take Care!**  
**

**deceivingpurplehimesama****:** I am glad you like it. Hope you give me your insights. Thanks though! Please continue supporting me. Take Care!**  
**

**ARISU:** You are sweet! Thanks for reading my Prologue! Glad it caught you! Take Care!


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Elevator

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: ELEVATOR**

•••

"My goodness, I think I grew fat." Kahoko mumbled. She was pulling her tight green body fit gown that took her breathe away. "Oww…"

"Is anything wrong Kahoko?" Nao nudged her.

"My gown seems to be crumpling me." Kahoko sighed.

Nao giggled. "You better bear with it. Today is a very special day for Mio."

Kahoko smiled and nodded. "She's finally getting married."

"Yeah," Nao agreed. "Don't you think she's lucky? I mean, Yuki is a nice and decent guy. He's well to do too."

"In my opinion, the two of them are lucky to have each other. You see, Mio and Yuki are together since College and look at them now, they're going to give their vows already." Kahoko placed her bouquet down to her waist.

"You are right." Nao patted her arm.

"Please prepare for the entourage." The wedding coordinator informed them.

"Gotta go." Nao moved since she was the Maid of Honor.

Kahoko moved to her line and waited. She tried to look for her partner but he was not there. _'To think of it… Where is my partner and who is he?' _She thought.

The entourage started. Kahoko became uneasy upon seeing that her partner hasn't arrived. She sighed as she moved forward and smiled upon walking down the aisle.

'_Crap. This gown is killing me. I can't breathe…'_ She thought without dropping her smile. Yuri, Mio's husband-to-be smiled to her in acknowledgement. _'He looks happy.' _ Kahoko returned his smile with a nod before she turned and went to her seat.

After everyone had passed, the Maid of honor, which was Nao, marched. She had a cheerful smile etched on her face. After her, everyone then turned to the most awaited woman down the main door of the church, the bride. She glistened like a beautiful nymph walking down the picturesque radiance of light. The smile on her lips was not like any other. Her eyes were full of gladness as it focused to the people around her before looking at her groom. The two held each other's gazes. It was indeed a remarkable sight to look at.

The wedding ceremony began. Everyone listened as the two exchanged their vows together. After everything had been accomplished, the Priest showed the newly wedded couples to the people around the,

"Now, let us congratulate this wonderful couple." The Priest said as everyone gave them thundering applauses.

'_Finally, Mio found true happiness.' _Kahoko told herself.

•••••

The reception in the hotel ran smoothly. Kahoko went to the powder room together with Nao for a retouch.

"Are you still suffocated?" Nao teased.

"I've survive." Kahoko smiled.

"Anyway Kahoko, I'll be going ahead okay? Mio might need something." Nao patted her as she kept her make-up kit inside her bag.

"Sure thing." She nodded in response.

"Get back quick!" Nao ran outside.

Kahoko was left alone. She stared at herself. She was truly happy for her friend's found happiness while wondering if she will be that happy too if her special day will come.

Slowly, Kahoko gave herself a smile and picked her things up. She kept them inside her bag and got out of the room. As she hurried, she unexpectedly bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I was not able to—" She was stopped upon seeing the person's face.

He gave her a grin. "Fate, don't you think?"

Kahoko was flabbergasted but she tried to compose herself. "I don't believe in such anymore." She lowered her gaze.

"Why are you here?" He questioned.

"You? What are you doing here?" She returned.

"I am having a convention next door." He answered. "How about you?"

"Today is Mio's wedding." She said. "Now, if you would excuse me." She walked pass him.

"Tell her my best regards." Yunoki commented, making Kahoko stop to where she was. He looked at her then moved forward.

'_Calm down.' _She took a deep breathe. _'What a day.' _She remarked as she went inside the reception hall.

The reception went well. Kahoko mingled with everyone, forgetting about the encounter that had just happened.

"Congratulations!" Nao embraced Mio tight. "You're dream has finally come true!"

Mio chuckled. "Thanks for being with me on my special day."

"Of course." Nao replied.

"Mio, Congratulations!" Kahoko neared them as since the hall was already empty. "Best wishes."

"Kahoko…" Mio embraced her. "Thanks for coming despite of the busy schedule that you have."

"Don't mention it. I am actually happy to be here on your special day." Kahoko smiled.

Yuri, Mio's husband then neared them. "Are you tired Mio?"

"No, I'm not." She shook her head.

"Good." Yuri charmingly smiled. He then turned to Kahoko. "Hino-san, thank you for coming. You made this day memorable for us."

"I am honored to be here since this is the day that you took our beloved friend to the altar and swore to take good care of her for the rest of your life." Kahoko giggled.

"I agree to that." Nao said. "Oh!" She reacted upon seeing the time. It was already nine forty in the evening. "I have to go now. Best wishes again, Yuri, Mio. Enjoy your honeymoon!"

"Thank you Nao. We'll miss you. Good bye." Mio kissed her cheek.

"I'll miss you too." Nao whispered. "Kahoko," She went to Kahoko and gave her a big hug. "I hope to see you again and take care. I also hope that the next wedding that I'll be attending will be your and Tsukimori-kun's."

"Nao!" Kahoko alerted her.

Nao giggled. "Okay, bye bye. Also you Yuri… please take good care of Mio." She waved her hand and went away.

"Kahoko, why is Tsukimori-kun not here?" Mio wondered as her husband stood beside her.

"He's actually busy for his upcoming recital." She explained.

"Oh, I see." Mio nodded.

"But, I am here in his place." Kahoko simpered.

"Yeah, and that's great." Mio held her husband's arm.

The three of them held little conversations but when the clock struck 10, the couple declared that they will be going. Kahoko on the other hand bid them good bye then went to the rest room.

Kahoko was humming to herself while washing her hand. After, she dried her hand using the dryer and went outside. She made her way to the elevator and waited. Luckily, the elevator door opened in no time. She entered it and pressed the ground floor button. When the door was about to close, a hand stopped it. It opened once more, revealing a dazzling man in black expensive coat. He entered the elevator and pressed the Basement 1 button.

'_What he doing here?' _Kahoko thought.

"How was the reception?" He questioned.

"Fine." She answered in a stiff tone.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Are you not going to ask me in return?"

"Is there something worthy to be asked?" She returned. _'Please open now.'_ She thought in anticipation.

The elevator door opened in the tenth floor. A middle aged man went in and pressed the eight floor button. The two kept silent as the man stayed inside. Once again, the elevator door opened and the man went out.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are feeling awkward?" He asked in a sarcastic way.

'_If I have some guts, I'll confirm that.' _She stayed quiet.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped and the light inside the elevator went out. Kahoko and Yunoki turned to the ceiling.

Uh-oh… This was something too unpredicted.

"What happened?" She questioned in a low tone.

"I think the elevator got stuck." He told her.

"Oh my…. No!" She turned to the door. "Let us out! Somebody… help!"

"Let's try pressing the emergency button." Yunoki suggested. When he pressed the red button, nothing exactly happened.

"Now, what happened?" She curiously asked.

"I think its not working." He answered.

"What?" She reacted. "It can't be." She neared the door and screamed for help but was no use. "Let's call someone." Kahoko suggested as she took her phone out. "Ugh! I don't have any signal."

Yunoki watched her calmly.

"What should we do?" She worriedly said.

"We can't do anything right at this moment."

Kahoko curled her brows. "What are you talking about?"

"It's no use even if you scream inside here. No one will hear you out. And in addition, I guess, the machine is out." He explained.

"No way…" She shook her head.

"We might as well, stay intact." He said.

"No, I want to get out of here. This can't be happening." She cursed the thought. "You, how can you be so relax when we are trapped here, dying?"

"You are not going to die so don't hope for that to happen." He seriously said. "Are you stupid or something?"

"Don't call me stupid!" She exclaimed, obviously mad. "I will get out of here, with or without you!"

"Don't hallucinate. Whether you like it or not… you're staying here with **me**." He emphasized.

Kahoko watched him in disbelief as he watched her in a stern yet sarcastic way.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wanted to make an update during Yunoki's birthday but I couldn't since I was so tired. In addition to that, I had a lot of assignments towering and I had to prioritize them. *Oh my…* Sorry about this late update.

Even so… thank you for supporting. Oh my! Elevator scene... Hmmm… I wonder on what will happen. *hahahahaha*

Please let me know your insights! (Perhaps some of you were disappointed for making me cut this, but don't worry, I'll be updating this soon enough!)

PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY TOO!

_**Why Did I Fall In Love With You?**_

Its story is different from this one but I'm hoping that you will check it out.

•••••••

**eliza**: Awww, thanks for that wonderful compliment. You know, I don't really consider myself good. As you can see, I am not good at grammars at all. But I can say that I love imagining things. *hahaha* Thank goodness, you like my fic! Don't worry, I'll do my very best to live up to your expectations.

P.S: Thanks! I love you a bunch! You got me inspired and I thank you for that.

**Shadow Kitsune67** : Wow! Thanks for liking this fic of mine. It made me smile! Though I couldn't understand your mix emotion quite well… I think you are feeling what Kahoko was feeling as the story goes on (It's just my theory though). Please continue supporting me. Thanks for everything!

**Shadow's Tears** : Yes, you are right! Sleeping with someone you trust is precious. But do you think that really exist? I mean, it's dangerous. *hahahahaha* I am glad that you are commenting on what you think about Len in this fic! Thanks for that! You made me happy.

**White Melancholy** : Thank you for appreciating my fic. Frankly speaking, I was really plotless (is there a word?) when I made this. But as time goes on, I kept thinking about things so I came up to this kind of plot. As you can see, I am trying my very best to vary this fic out from the other fics. Though its hard, I am giving it a thought since I want it to be different among the rest. I am glad I helped you get some ideas for your own fic.

I'm very thankful that you like Len and Kahoko's interaction here. To tell you the truth, Len is so hard to portray. *sighs* I don't want to make him OC… so I'm reading the Manga a lot. I like Miyabi. She's acting as an advisor indeed but Yunoki got something in mind.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Take Care!

**sagittariusleo**: I can't do that. *ahahahaha* It is hard to be an authoress! But in the same manner, its fun. But you know, the best reward in being an author is to hear wonderful comments about your story. Just like you people! Your reviews make me happy and it persuades me to do my best more!

**Jiyu22: **You are right! *hahahahaha* I'm afraid to result breaking the violin romance too, but I'll have to make twist and turns… Please watch out and Thanks for reading and Reviewing! Take Care!

••••••

Please read my **NEW STORY** entitled _**"Why Did I Fall In Love With You?"**_

_**I'm hoping that you will check it out! **_

_**Please?  
**_


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Stolen Touch

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: STOLEN TOUCH**

•••

"Somebody!" Kahoko called for some help.

Yunoki watched her then shook his head.

"It's no use. It's late already." He commented. "We've been here for an hour already and no one had come to help."

'Please no…' Kahoko thought. She reflected about what he said and sighed secretly. He was absolutely right. How long had she been screaming out for help? Countless already, was all she could think about. Slowly, she went to the edge far away from him and sat down. 'I don't want to be here.' She closed her eyes and leaned her head on her knees.

Yunoki leaned on the wall and crossed his arms. He was contemplating about the incident that had occurred. It was quite unexpected that luck resided him. Being trapped inside the elevator was not his plan but things do happen so that got them trapped together inside the elevator.

'I can't breathe.' Kahoko thought. She lifted her head and closed her eyes tight.

Yunoki watched her. He noticed that she was breathing heavily so he stared at her. It was then that he saw her sweat dropping from her forehead. Her breathing pattern was broken and it worried him so he neared her.

"Kahoko." He stooped down. "Are you all right?"

"I can't breathe..." She weakly said.

With what she said, Yunoki was caught off-guard. He held her face and stared at her. She was sweating a lot and she looked so pale.

"Hold yourself." Yunoki stood up. _'How the hell should I get her out of here?' _He thought. He then looked up the ceiling and stoop back down to Kahoko. "Kahoko, brace yourself. Come one. We should open that thing on the ceiling."

Kahoko looked at him. He looked so worried. Slowly, she stood up with him assisting her.

"How can we climb that?" She asked in a weak tone.

"Listen to what I will say." He held her in place. "I'll carry you up so you can open that. Get it?"

"Yes." She nodded.

Yunoki lowered down and embraced her knees. He carried her up. Kahoko lifted her arms to reach the opening but it was too impossible for her.

"I can't reach it.' She informed him.

Yunoki lifted her some more. "Is that enough?" His voice sounded annoyed but at the same time frantic. '_Damn it. How can she become so heavy? The last time I carried her, she was as light as the pillow but now, she's as heavy as a grand piano.'_

"Higher…" She told him. _'Owww…I hate this dress… its suffocating me.' _She thought as she felt her gown squeezing her body out. "A little more." She said.

Yunoki lifted her higher. When it seemed to be impossible anymore, he lifted his feet up. Kahoko stretched out her hand. When she was able to touch the ceiling, she couldn't lift it up. Yunoki on the other hand was sweating a lot. He clenched his jaws and waited until she could do her part.

"More…" Kahoko was almost out of her breathe. "This thing is so heavy."

"Move it!" He closed his left eyes, trying to endure her weight.

"I can't!" She exclaimed.

"Brace yourself. I'll…count to three…when I say go…push that right away." He instructed her. "Ready…_One…"_

"Wa-wait! What should I—"

"_Two…THREE!"_ Yunoki jumped. Kahoko got startled but she managed to push the opening. Suddenly…

***PAK!***

Successful it seems but the two ended up falling on the floor, overlapping each other. Yunoki closed his eyes tight. He was boxed out. He needed to return his regular breathing so he stayed still.

"Ah…" Kahoko moaned.

Yunoki opened his eyes and looked at the lady lying on top him. "Are you okay?" Kahoko did not answer him. She fell unconscious due to that fall. Yunoki laid his head back and ran a hand to his head. Gently, he ran a hand to her back. He used to embrace her before as far as he can remember.

'_Strawberry.' _He noted her scent. That scent of her was something he was looking for all over the years. It was addictive to him. He was used to smelling her hair and the trade mark smell registered to his whole system.

Yunoki maintained his eyes closed as he held her in his arms. This was something he was free to do before. His touch may scared her before but he managed to get his way to her. But now, he couldn't freely hold her due to a lot of circumstances.

Gently, he rose up, careful not to wake the person on top of him. She moved a little but remained asleep. He leaned on the wall and ran a hand to her hair. He was somewhat enjoying the sight of her.

As discreet as possibly as he can, he traced her cheeks. He gave a faint smile and lowered down to kiss her forehead. Kahoko moved. She made his legs a cushion for her head. Yunoki stopped for a while then lowered his face to hers. He placed a light kiss on her forehead then proceeded to her lips. He gave her a long steady kiss. Undeniably, his lips were still perfect against her own and he was sure of that.

*******FLASH BACK******

"Hm, let me see… how should this equation go anyway?" Kahoko asked herself. She was holding her notebook and was pin-pointing something inside it.

"What are you up to?" Yunoki leaned on the door.

"I'm studying for an exam in math." She pressed her lips.

He scrutinized her then neared her. "You suck in math, don't you?" He leaned on the table from her back. "Let me see, this conversion should like this." He took her hand that was holding a ballpen and made his equation. "Remember this step since you won't be able to get such equation if you are careless." He let go of her hand.

Kahoko stared at her notebook then studied it. While she was at it, Yunoki lowered his head and kissed her lips. Kahoko got startled. When he began moving his mouth against hers, she moved back.

"I need to study…" She explained.

"A kiss won't be too much to ask." He ominously said.

Kahoko lowered her gaze. "But—"

"A kiss for just five minutes won't take too long Kahoko."

"What? Five minutes? No… I need to make up my mind for the test." She averted her attention to the notebook before her.

"You are too troublesome. You made me teach you then this is what I'm going to get?" He stood up straight.

"Understand Yu—Azuma senpai. I am taking my test later."

"As If I am not having an exam of my own." He turned around.

Kahoko frowned then sighed. "A minute won't hurt."

With that cue, Yunoki walked to her then kissed her steadily on the lips. He was as if memorizing the outlines of her lips which belongs to him. "That was fair enough Kahoko." He looked at his wrist watch. "Although I exceeded for 8 seconds… but I know you wouldn't mind."

Kahoko blushed.

"You can proceed." He said as he sat on a chair.

•••

Kahoko escaped the party of Yunoki just to have a private time alone since Yunoki insisted.

"Happy Birthday A-Azuma." Kahoko greeted in a shy weak tone.

He looked at her then averted his gaze. "Why do I ALWAYS hear my name being uttered horribly by you?"

"Horribly?" Kahoko reacted.

"Yes." He placed his hands on his pocket.

Dead silence.

Kahoko looked at the soil below her feet and tried to think of something good to say. Yunoki lifted his head to look at the sky but he was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. When she slowly turned to him, he looked at the sky.

"I really don't know what to give you so I'm sorry… this is the only thing I can give." She handed to him a paper bag.

Yunoki stared at it then took it. He opened it then took out a medium sized chocolate cake with musical notes icings on top. Right in the middle of it, a message was embedded, saying:

Happy Birthday Azuma

With Love,

He was surprised but managed to keep his pace. He opened it then chuckled while closing his eyes.

"You made this?" He questioned.

"Yes." She nodded.

"It looks terrible. I just hope I don't get poisoned." He mumbled.

"Of course you wouldn't."

He chuckled. He was amazed by what she gave him. It was rare and specially made. He was sure that she was the very person to do that to him.

"But… sorry about that. As you can see, I am currently broke and I have no idea what to give to you sine you have everything that you could ever wish for." She said.

"I don't really mind having this." He began. "And about having everything, I am quite uncertain for that but you can make this gift sweeter."

"Huh? What do you mean sweeter?" Kahoko confusedly asked.

"It's my birthday. You could give me something more wonderful than a cake." He said. "For pete's sake, show me that today isn't ordinary at all since I think its so boring."

'_How should I do that?'_ Kahoko thought. Suddenly, a thought then entered her mind. She neared him hesitantly then looked up to him. He watched her as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Lower your head." She sounded so nervous.

He was a bit confuse on what she was intending to do.

"Why?"

"Just lower your head and close your eyes…" She blushed. "I-I want to kiss you."

She made the statement sound so innocent. Yunoki was caught off-guard but he has no intention to show her that so he closed his eyes and lowered his head.

Kahoko lifted her toes and reached out to him. She blushed harder then closed her eyes. She gave him a chaste steady kiss.

Simple it seems but heart-warming.

Before he could kiss her freely although she would often refuse him. But even so, he can always his way on her. She was chaste and that's one of the points why he loves her. She could make simple things wonderful.

Hino Kahoko has ways than no other woman can.

Who would have thought that an easy steady kiss like that can carry on sweet memories of the past?

How can a stolen kiss be so sweet when its just stolen?


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Muddled

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: **MUDDLED**

•••

"Where is Kahoko?" Len asked himself as he held his cell phone tight in gasp.

•••

Kahoko gained consciousness. She felt something but was not sure on what it was. Slowly she opened her eyes and got surprised by what she saw…

_He was kissing her._

She pushed him back. "What's the big idea?" She covered her mouth with the back of her right hand.

He just looked at her.

Kahoko moved away from him. "Don't dare…"

Yunoki looked straight and smirked. "You must hate me so much."

"You can say that again." Kahoko clenched her hand into fist.

•••

The two did no longer talk to each other after that. When dawn came, around 3:30 AM, the elevator door opened. Kahoko stood up quickly and hurriedly went out of the elevator.

Yunoki couldn't do anything but watch her as she disappeared along the hallway.

'_Why are my lips so warm?' _She questioned herself as she ran out of the lobby. She then remembered the kiss that he stole. _'Why did he have to kiss me?' _She entered the taxi available and entered it.

•••

Kahoko arrived in her condo hotel. She walked pass the lobby. She was obviously troubled. Suddenly, a voice caught her full attention.

"Kahoko."

She looked up. Without hesitation, she ran to the person.

"Where have you been?" Len questioned.

Kahoko looked at his eyes. Slowly, she lifted herself and kissed him. Len was surprised.

'_Len, please don't hate me.' _She thought to herself.

Len ended their kiss and looked at her. "I've been waiting."

"I'm sorry, I just… went somewhere with some other old friends." She lied.

"You did not answer any of my calls."

"Sorry." She looked down. "My phone is off."

He was staring at her. "Let's go to your unit." He took her hand lead her.

They entered her condo unit.

"How long were you waiting?" She wondered.

"I've been waiting since 10 in the evening last night." He answered.

'_That long? He must be worried.' _She closed her eyes and sighed.

"If you would allow, I would like to stay here for the time being." He told her.

She looked at him. "I won't mind."

"Kahoko," He called. "Go to bed. You look stressed."

"I'll wash my make-up first." She went to the bathroom and leaned on the wall.

After ten minutes, she went out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas and a white cotton shirt. She looked at Len who was sitting on the couch.

"Are you tired?" She neared him.

"Not really." He said in response.

"Len." She stood in front of him. "Sorry."

"Just don't do that again." He held her hand.

"I won't. I promise." She smiled. _'He waited for me. He was probably worried.' _She thought.

"Sleep now." He told her.

"Okay. You too." She said as she moved back and head to her bed.

•••

Kahoko wandered. She was obviously lost along the Metropolitan of Germany.

"Where's my manager?" She mumbled as she wandered around the endless unknown place. "Where in the world is he? I thought he said he'll wait for me here…hm…let me see…is this even the place he was talking about?" She pondered.

She wandered around the fountain. She was already losing her patience.

"Where in the world is he?" She picked her cellphone and dialed his number. She waited then heard nothing. She looked at it, only to witness that it was off. "My goodness! Why did I not charge this before going?" She was now mad. Without second thoughts, she left the place and went to search for her great 'MANAGER."

The sun already had already set but Kahoko was still lost in nowhere. The worst thing there is… she does not know how to speak in German. All she could do was grumble.

"Where are my feet bringing me?" She asked herself. "Nowhere obviously." She bit her lower lip.

Left with no more choice, Kahoko went to one side and leaned on the lamp light. A black car then parked in front of her but she ignored it. She was just to preoccupied to pay any attention.

Suddenly…

"Kahoko," A soft voice made her look up.

Kahoko looked at her. "Mi-Miyabi!" She straightened herself up.

•••

Miyabi brought Kahoko to a restaurant together with a guy.

"Miyabi, I did not expect to see you here." She awkwardly said. "Its been a long time."

"Me neither. I did not expect to see you here. More on that, you look beautiful." She smiled in the same manner as before.

"Not…" She simpered. Kahoko's sight then flickered to the guy beside Miyabi. On the other hand, Miyabi caught that sight of curiosity.

"This is Kenji, my fiancé." She introduced him.

'_Fiance?' _Kahoko questioned herself.

Miyabi smiled. "You might be wondering but we are long engage."

"Re-really?" Kahoko gave her a concern look.

"I am Takahisa Kenji." The guy introduced himself with such charm. He was good-looking and he seemed to be nice. He was holding his hand out.

"Hino Kahoko." She said as she shook his hand.

"Grandmother herself arranged the two of us." Miyabi openly informed.

That caught Kahoko off-guard. She was then wondering if Miyabi had to carry the thought of being tied to the person she did not wish to have. Not to mention being manipulated once more…like _Azuma._

"We're together for five years already… and finally we planned to get married since he is already settled as the President of his company and since I'm done with my studies." She added.

"That must be…tough." Kahoko mumbled oblivious that her voice is pretty much audible.

"Oh not really." Miyabi cheerfully said.

Kahoko looked up to the two with such worried look. '_They heard me?' _

"I like Kenji and he feels the same. Don't worry."

"Miyabi… I am not butting in but—are you two really sure?" She tired to say it gently.

"Yes." Kenji said.

Kahoko found herself lost for words. She was obviously not expecting that.

"Our parents wanted us to tie the knot as soon as possible so we had made our mind to pursue the wedding." He explained.

'_Even this two. Can't they just fight for themselves?' _She wondered.

"If you are thinking that we are much manipulated…well, not really. We grew to like each other. Our parents gave us some options." Miyabi looked at her glass.

"I am not really thinking about any manipulation." She lied.

"I can deliberately say that our case is far from the case that you and my brother had." She answered, making Kahoko look up in remembrance. Miyabi gave Kahoko a fix stare. She was as if trying to catch here right then and there.

Silence.

Kenji was just silent as the two intensely watched each other.

"Kahoko, can we talk?" Miyabi began.

"We are talking Miyabi." She forced a smile. Uneasiness was airing around them.

"Not this kind of talk. I want a serious one which will only be about you and my brother." Miyabi was hoping to hear her say something like…_What is it?_

Kahoko was flabbergasted.

"What about us?" She forced a smile. "We saw each other and the two of us are okay."

Miyabi pressed her lips then answered her. "You are not supposed to be okay with what happened. Frankly speaking, it's not okay at all."

"Miyabi…" Kahoko was hesitating since she does not want to bring this up.

"I want to talk to you privately." She then turned to Kenji. "Would you mind to give us a few moments to talk?"

"Take your time. I'll just wait outside." He patted her shoulder and stood up.

As soon as Kenji went, Miyabi began.

"You obviously had no idea what happened. I wanted to tell you but my brother told me not to meddle with your issue, but now I don't think I can still keep quiet."

"Miyabi, whatever we had before, I wish to leave it all as is it. Both of us are okay now. We had moved on." Kahoko said.

"I know you have moved on. But you should know something, because if not, it will forever be unfair in the part of my brother." Miyabi held Kahoko's hand. "Please hear me out." She said in a voice that it's as if she was begging.

With that request, can she ever turn her down? How many years was she wondering? 6 whole years, and now she can finally hear it out. But why is she refusing?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Finally! I've updated. Sorry about it guys. To be honest with you, I am really busy since I am in my senior years. But you know what, I am really trying my very best to update every week but my hectic schedule is too much! I can't even breathe, with it in mind. The chapter 17 won't be long anyway. I won't make you wait long for it. Alright?

But somehow, I want to listen to your reactions about this chapter. Please remember that its your reviews that keeps me going. It inspires me to go and continue.

* * *

**Eliza:** You are wondering where I got my ideas? My answer is that, I got them from my own imagination alone. Example is…when I ride the elevator, I can eventually think of something. Perhaps it is caused by boredom? Hey, thanks a lot for your support and sorry for updating sooooo slow. Don't worry I'll keep writing. I won't give up in this fic. It's just that I lose imagination at time. About turning this into lemon? Well, I don't have that in mind. I may probably keep this sweet, confusing and complicated. And about your P.S…I was speechless. It made me smile! I am so happy to know that you consider me as your favorite author. Take care and more power to you!

******imrandomcuzimkewlthatway ** ** : **Thanks for reading! Don't worry, I'll continue the other fic soon. I had just lost inspiration as of the moment. :D Take care

**The Phoenix Feather**** : **You know, you really caught me off guard! I thought you only read my Kaleido story but when I saw your reviews, I was flabbergasted! You read this even though you only know a little about the characters but I think you know them now. Hey! You got to update your story some more! I want some update ! Thanks for appreciating. Take care!

**Shadow's Tears**** : **I'm glad you liked my Chapter 15. It made me super happy.

**Garnet: **Len did not rescue her in the elevator… I am although glad that you came to love Len in this fic. Frankly speaking… I don't want to hurt Len too. Thanks for the support and for letting me know that you are really waiting for me to update. It made me smile. I hope you will continue letting me know how you view my every update. Take care!

**White Melancholy: **Hahahaha! Thanks for liking my update. Thanks for letting me know how you think too. It helps a lot. Take Care!

**zenophobiaz**** : **Thanks for telling me the error! And Yes! This story is both Kahoko x Len and Kahoko x Azuma. Due to that, I am now confuse on who to choose. Len or Azuma? (Shakes my head) You made me leap for joy. I am so happy to hear that I was able to portray them all well. Hope you will continue letting me know about what you think. It's a big help in making me continue writing. Take care!

**Maixz: **Ahem! I am so happy to know that you like it! It makes me HAPPY! :D


	18. Extra: Destiny of Love

**Author's Note:**It was raining, pass midnight and I was making my assignment while listening to some random music. Suddenly this particular music captivated me in a way that I paused to think. I stayed silent as I let the music enchant me. As my thoughts went…I was able to make a story out of it. I posted this so I can share it with you guys. Please listen to the song and read this sharing of mine. :D

.com/watch?v=9eRKiJ8lT3A

* * *

**Destiny Of Love**

I cried during that farewell. That heartfelt goodbye... It broke my heart. You gave your soul to that piece. If you'd ask me if I saw it... No. I felt it. I felt that love. It was great but excruciating.

You asked me to wait for you and our dreams became one. It was both for you and for me. But during that last sonata, I felt the pain. The pain of losing to oneself. Why did you ever play that piece when you are just going to go? Why did you have to make me suffer when you know I was dying? My tears flowed but you closed your eyes. Why? Why must you be blind? I waited and waited but still you continued playing that painful song. It was then that you said... _"It was for you."_

I smiled but it broke, You made me recall it. The memories. Those things that made you special to me. You continued. That piece was about you and me but there, I understood. It was not a good bye alone. There was a secret. A secret that I thought as a lie. I could not comprehend. Was that even real? When you looked deep into my eyes and relied the message..._'We'll see each other again.'_

If that is true... then, I shall wait. Like how a dreamer sleeps. As peaceful as the night. With the moon watching. Oh how serene, Oh how delicate... this **Destiny of Love.**

**

* * *

**_I hope you like it._


	19. Chapter Seventeen: The Untold Truth

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: **THE UNTOLD TRUTH**

•••

"_He left you for your own good." _

Miyabi's words kept ringing inside Kahoko's head as she stared at Miyabi. She then turned to her right. She was muddled, so confused. The revelation penetrated her. She couldn't even understand what she was feeling. The truth, which was all this time hidden from her, made her feel bad… It was unfair. So unfair.

Miyabi had explained everything. The entire scheme that occurred.

"That's the only thing that I wanted you to know." Miyabi mumbled. "I just hope you won't be mad at my brother anymore."

"I-I see." She rose to her feet. "I think I should go."

"I thought you are lost. Let me help you." Miyabi offered. Kahoko mad no reply. "Please?"

With that, Kahoko had no other options but to permit her to help.

"Thank you." She said before she went down Kenji's car.

"Take care of yourself." Miyabi bid her.

Kahoko closed the door and went inside the hotel. She entered the elevator and pressed the 10 button. When the elevator opened, Kanazawa met her.

"Oh my goodness! Where were you?" He told her.

Kahoko went out. "I was lost."

"What?" He noticed her blank expression. Something had happen. If she was well, she would have at least scolded him and had blamed him for being lost. "Did something happen?"

"The lightning struck me." She went inside her room and closed it before she could enter.

"Hey!" Kanazawa said.

•••••

Inside Kenji's car.

"Ken, did I do something wrong?" Miyabi asked.

"Frankly speaking, you should have not meddled with your brother's business." He gave him honest opinion.

"But if I did not tell her, who would?" She responded.

Kenji did not respond. He just held her hand and continued driving.

•••••

"Suzuma, what do you think about this?" Leina, Yunoki Suzuma's girlfriend asked.

"I don't really think it would benefit the company." He answered.

"Really? I made some research about this and it would. When our companies will merge, it would be a big hit in the market." She turned to Azuma. "What do you think Azuma?"

Azuma examined the plan. "It's a pretty convincing plan. I think it will be great once we tried it."

"You believe so? I am glad. You are so unlike your brother. He doesn't believe everything that I say." Leina smiled.

Yunoki Suzuma is the head of the Yunoki clan and he is due to be married the next year to the daughter of a wealthy businessman.

"I believe I must go." Yunoki stood up.

"Why so soon?" Leina wondered.

"To give you some quality time together." He nodded.

"Oh, there is no need for that. Your brother is very busy." She shook her head gracefully. "He will be going anytime soon."

"I see, but I must leave. I have something important to attend to." Yunoki bowed. "Thanks for inviting me over here."

"No problem, Azuma. You can come anytime you like." She smiled. "Take care of yourself."

Yunoki then left.

Meanwhile, the two couple stayed quiet.

"So, when would you leave?" She placed the cup down then turned to him. She met his gaze. He had those gaze that told her he was displeased. Leina sighed secretly.

"Who doesn't believe in who?" He sternly asked.

"You never actually believe in me. Unlike your brother." She straightened her back.

He caged her on the couch. "And you compare me to my brother?"

She looked deep into his eyes. "I was just saying that…"

"What?" He wanted a straight answer.

"Nothing." She averted his gaze.

"Turn to me." He demanded.

And she slowly did.

"I'm also very busy, you say?" He added.

"Yes, you are." She pressed her lips.

"Well then." He moved back then launched his lips on hers.

He kissed her tenderly.

"Suzuma," She said between kisses. "Someone might come in." She was pushed down.

"Where is your room?" He mumbled on her neck.

"You had been there." She pressed her lips.

"First corner from the right?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Let's spend the entire evening together." He whispered.

"Your meeting?" She asked.

"I moved it this morning. It would happen first thing in the morning, tomorrow." He stood up and carried her. "Won't your father know?"

"He wanted us this way." She answered.

"How do you know?" He turned to his right.

"He kept pushing me to you ever since we were in out on our first marriage interview." She explained. "Remember when he left me in a hotel room with you?"

"How could I forget?" He answered. "You were unexpectedly wrapped in a towel when I came."

"Yeah, right. How can a father do such thing to his very own daughter?" She shook her head.

"Anyway, why is Azuma here?" He pushed the door open.

"He wanted to talk to me so I asked him to come over, but eventually, you came over too." She shrugged.

"About what?" He wondered.

"About the musical concert that I am going to sponsor."

"So, he's still into music?" He laid her on the bed.

"It's not that bad though. But I can sense that he has his eyes on the lead violinist that I took." She sat down as he did the same.

"Violinist?" He noted.

"Hino Kahoko. That's her name." She propped her arm to her side.

"I heard something about her. She was his lover way back in high school."

"I see. I made a partnership with him on that concert." She patted him. "He wanted to."

"Where will it be held?"

"In Germany. This Sunday." She smoothened his collar. "You should come."

"It intrigues me. I should know who she is, as the head of the clan."

"You should be there to be my date too. Want me to go with someone else?"

"As if I will allow you too." He pulled her to him. _'Hino Kahoko?'_

"Oh my goodness! I have a meeting now!" She went down the bed.

"What?" He held her hand. "Didn't I tell you that we'll be spending the night together?"

"You forgot to have it on schedule." She frowned.

"You won't be going anywhere." He was demanding.

"Oh Honey. It's very important." She cupped his face.

"What is it about?"

"It's about the Charity Ball that I'll be hosting next month in London." She sighed.

"Reschedule it. I'll back you up." He pulled her down.

"You sure?" She doubted. "I'm meeting two people today who will help me with it. They are a very important partners of mine."

"I'll pay up for three people." He was determined. "Make it four if you desire."

"Wait. I'll think it over." She took her phone out of her pocket then dialed someone. "Jamie, it's me, Leina, please cancel out my meeting today okay?"

'_Don't worry Miss.' _Her secretary said.

"You'll be paying a million pounds for this night Yunoki Suzuma." Leina shook her head.

"Billions if necessary." He said.

"You are a waster." She sat down beside him.

"Gallant, as I should say." He kissed her.

"No, you just love me. That's all." She teased.

"Could you just be quiet?" He laid her down.

•••••

Yunoki rode his car and drove. He pulled his phone out then called her secretary.

"Alexandra, could you book me a flight to Germany tonight or this dawn." He instructed. "I need to be there as soon as possible."

"_Yes, Sir." _She answered.

Yunoki eyed the rode. He was thinking on how he would get her back. He was not being unfair. Indeed, Kahoko has Len but she is supposed to be his. Len may have helped her but she belongs to him. They should be together. Sharing the world's wonder, walking hand in hand and sharing life's bitterness and sweetness, but that could never happen if she is with another man.

He remembered the way she looked at him. There was surprise and longing, but within those orbs, he saw bitterness and pain.

"_We'll restore everything. I promise." _He thought to himself.

•••

**GERMANY **

•••

"That was a good performance but you seemed distracted." Kanazawa mumbled. "Are you all right?"

"I am." She lied.

She wasn't comfortable at all. Yunoki was watching her as if he could see her entire being. His composed feature was mixed with his dark side.

"I have a question." She said.

"What?" Kanazawa sipped his wine.

"Why did you not tell me that Yunoki is a sponsor here?"

"If I tell you, would that matter? You usually don't ask, so I don't feel oblige to tell you about it. You actually said that you trust me, so you don't have to be bothered." He shrugged.

"You should have told me." She muttered.

"Why do you seem so troubled?" He said. "Don't you want him to be here?"

Kahoko looked up to him. "That's not it…It's just that…"

"Mister Kanazawa!" Leina neared them with Yunoki Suzuma beside her.

"Miss Schneider." He bowed.

"I am so glad that you gladly made business with me." She smiled. "Miss Hino thanks for that fabulous performance. It was awe-striking."

"Thanks for inviting me." Kahoko smiled back.

"Anyway, this is my fiancé, Yunoki Suzuma." Leina introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Suzuma bowed.

Kahoko stared at him. He resembles Azuma himself. Those eyes were golden brown, just like his. She was sure that she never met him before but Azuma told her something about his brothers.

"Same here." She bowed back.

"Sister," Yunoki Azuma came, making Kahoko cringe in her place.

"Azuma," Leina greeted him blissfully. "I bet you know them already. They were your comrades when you were high school, right?"

"Indeed, they were." Yunoki nodded. He took a tantalizing glance at Kahoko without making others see it. "Kanazawa-san, it's great to see you."

"You too." Kanazawa grinned.

"Hino-san, I am very pleased to see you tonight." He held a hand out for her to take. Kahoko stared at it and was left with no choice but to shake it. She did not wish to embarrass him in front of his soon to-be sister in law, but unfortunately, he did not let her hand go. "You look beautiful tonight." He kissed her hand.

"…Th—thank you." She mumbled.

"Would you mind if I ask you to dance?" He politely asked.

'_No.' _She thought. She was not in the mood for dancing. More on that, she does not want to be with him, because he'd been inside her mind these past few days ever since Miyabi told her about the reason why he left. She doesn't even know what to tell him. "I think that is not a good idea." She thought of slapping herself for such stupid excuse.

"And why not?" Leina wondered.

"I… don't really dance." That was a lie.

"Azuma is a good lead. He will take care of you." Leina said.

"I am afraid, that compliment is too much, Sister." Yunoki smiled.

"It's not." She returned his smile.

Yunoki then turned to Kahoko. "Shall we?"

Of all the luck in the world, Kahoko felt trapped. She had accepted his offer because she had no choice. It was as if there are no choices left for her to choOse from that night.

Yunoki brought her to the dance floor. Kahoko could not look at him so he brought her hands to his shoulder and placed his hands on her waist. Slowly, he began. She easily followed. She then felt him bringing her closer to him.

She looked up.

"You look immaculately beautiful tonight." He whispered to her ears.

"What—what are you talking about?" She stuttered.

"You." He smirked. "You know, I always think that white suits you."

She did not mind responding.

"I heard your flaws tonight." He said. "You were out of your mind."

"Az-Yunoki." She looked at his shoulders. She was too close to him so he was not able to meet her face.

"Hm…?"

"Why did you leave me?" She mumbled.

Yunoki's smirk left his lips but after a minute, it came back.

"Because…" He began.

Kahoko was anticipating his answer.

"Because you and I don't belong together." He whispered.

Kahoko fell into a sudden shock. She was not expecting that. She knew he was lying. But hearing that, made her feel bad.

She stopped dancing.

"I thought you love me?" She lowered her gaze.

"I never told you that." He said it firmly.

"You know, I've always thought that you are a liar." She looked up to him. He returned her gaze.

"Really?" He responded.

"You were the worst person that I have ever met." She said.

"As if I care about that?" He grinned menacingly.

"You live in two world, deceiving people that you are wonderful. Many looked up to you, they idolize you, but-" Her voice was getting higher so Yunoki grabbed her out of there.

"Let me go!" She tried to break free but she couldn't.

He dragged her out of the venue and brought her to the roof top.

"Let me go!" She used all her force and at last, she broke free. "Why are you like that?"

"Like what?" He said.

"You always lie about things! You always deny the truth. Why do you love deceiving people?" Her voice was loud enough. "Are you having fun making people dance around your palms? I loved you… but what did you do to me?" She was crying but she did not mind that. "You made me dream that everything was real. You made me think that there were us. That you and I belong together. But I was stupid. So stupid." She shook her head. "If only I followed what my mind told me, about mever getting myself involved with you, I wouldn't have cried for these past few years. Lying to myself that you will come back to me." She paused. "What an idiot! I couldn't forget about you despite of me, cursing you for leaving. But I think you were right since before, I am an idiot. Because when I heard that you left because of me, I thought about what we could have been if only you did not leave. Will we survive, beating all the odds?" She placed her hand on her mouth then brought it down. "Upon hearing that you left me because you did not want me to get hurt… I thought that, you loved me. But asking you to tell why you exactly left me, to confirm what I've heard, you said the opposite. So what I heard was a lie after all? You did not love me. I was only your toy, as you always claim me to be."

"How did you know?" He calmly asked.

"It does not matter how." She turned around. "From this day onwards, I will think of you as my senior just like before. I will bury our past to the grave, as if we were never together. In time, I am sure; my love for you will fade just like the foams of the ocean."

"But foams in the ocean comes back again and again." He answered. "It is easier to hurt someone for their sake than seeing them being her by others."

Kahoko was stopped.

"That was what they told me and that was what I tried to believe in…the saying that, you and I don't belong together." He snorted. "But I came back. I came back thinking that I have gotten over you, but I was wrong. I tried to check whether I truly was over you so I made you play on my party, but when I saw you… I recalled everything. I don't know why but I told myself, that you are _mine._"

She turned back. Yunoki was eyeing the floor.

"You know, I don't really care if you call me a liar because I already knew who I am. A deceiver." He looked at her straight. "And about being the worst person that you have ever met? I think I don't give a damn about that, because _I want you_ and I will do_ everything _just to make you mine again."

Kahoko's knees trembled. She fell on the floor, thinking of nothing else but the man in front of her.

Yunoki gazed deep into her eyes and neared her. "Be mine?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Oh my goodness, I feel so bad now. I promised that the update won't take too long but it took me years to accomplish it! Sorry for that. Actually, I was very busy. I had too many practice and school works. I am also very busy with my stories which I had written a notebook. The title of it is "Mister Playboy and Miss Playgirl". I focused on it so much that I did not mind other stories. (Oh goodness…) My classmates-slash-readers are always "DEMANDING" me to write updates right away so I have no choice but to obey. (They complain to much you know.) But I got to thank them too for their support.

Truly, forgive me for breaking my promise. Anyway, back to the story. Yunoki said it. And now my question is... do you have any suggestions, or reactions?

Thanks for your undying support. Take Care and much Love

Whispering Angels : Thank you for your support. You've been with me since before. I love your comments. Thanks for reading. By the way, new nice name.

jiyu22 : I am confused too. I don't want to hurt Len but I just had hurt him… I am still hesitating though. Thanks for reading!

The Phoenix Feather : Yes! School is killing me! But what can we do? We are just students. I am glad that you have come to meet the characters. Hahahaha La Corda is awesome. I haven't had time to read any of your updates now but probably, I will. School is too hectic for me. Thanks for liking the piano piece. And for reading.

zenophobiaz : You guessed it right! She's troubled. As troubled as I am. Len and Yunoki are two interesting characters and they differ from any ordinary characters… I wish you luck too. Thanks for you support.


	20. Chapter Eighteen: The Gamble

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: **THE GAMBLE**

•••

She was confused on how and why, but she had said her yes to him. Everything went so fast that she acted right-away without thinking. She was confused. Perhaps she loved him still… no; she never loved him, because she still loves him.

•

Kahoko was leaning on the balcony's railings when she felt two strong arms embracing her from behind. He pressed his body to her own and gave her a kiss in her head.

"I love you." He whispered.

"You do?" She questioned.

"I mean it and don't ever question me again." He leaned his head on hers.

Kahoko weakly smiled. "How can I not? When everything is still blurry about us?"

"Blurry you say? How can it be blurry?" He moved back.

She silently sighed. "Len… we are still together and—"

"I don't care about him." He sternly replied.

Her brows curled. "Well I care about him!" She paused to gaze at his calm yet provoking face. "He was with me when the world collapsed. He was always there for me and that's the only thing that you can say?"

"And what do you want me to say?" The calmness in his voice was irking.

She does not know what she wanted him to say. She cannot tell him to thank Len nor can she tell him to leave her, but worst of all she was not ready to leave Len. She cannot just abandon the man whom she learned to love?

"Let's stop this. We will only argue. You would never understand." She walked past by him but Azuma held her arm. "Let's just be friends."

"Friends? No." He walked near her.

"I love Len. I may have answered you a yes but that doesn't mean that I am giving Len up." She pulled her arm.

"Then what's the point of answering me?" He question, obviously annoyed.

"I don't know…"

"Remember this, I won't give up." He pulled her closer to him, lips only inches apart. He gave her a smirk. "Good night my love." He then left her alone.

Kahoko went to her bed and sighed. She had to calm down. Seeing him that close to her makes her want to be with him. She was confused. She doesn't know what to do. She was torn between two lovers. The two differ from one another. If only she could, she would not choose, but she has to. She cannot gamble their feelings for her own selfishness?

"Oh God, Help me." She laid down and closed her eyes.

But she did not know that by giving Azuma an answer, she already had gambled.

•

Len sat on his chair and stared at the bright noon. He felt something. A hollow feeling and he recognize it. He missed her. He wouldn't deny that to himself. He closed his eyes and reached out to his phone. He wanted to call her. To hear her voice but he doesn't want to disturb her.

He stood up and went to his table. He took a look at his albums and scanned them. He gazed at their pictures together.

'_Perhaps it time for me to make a move.' _He thought to himself.

He had decided to… propose to her and make her his _bride._

•

'_I am not going to loose her again.' _Azuma thought to himself.

And he is determined to make things happen.

* * *

**Author's note:** This is really getting complicated so please let me know what you think. I am so sleepy while writing this so I am sorry if there are errors. My eyes are going to break-down. But anyway… What do you think of the Three? Kahoko? Len? Azuma?


	21. Chapter Nineteen: What He Wanted

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

CHAPTER NINETEEN: **WHAT HE WANTED**

•••

Kahoko entered her apartment. She's tried and she needed rest. She turned her head in attempt to turn the lights on, but the lights got turned on. Kahoko held her breathe.

"How was your flight?"

It was Len.

Kahoko looked down and closed her eyes.

"You got me there." She shook her head.

"Are you watching ghost movies lately?" He neared her to help her with her luggages.

"I have not watched any lately." She smiled as she closed the door. "How did you know I was coming home today?"

"I asked Kanazawa." He dragged her suitcase near her center table. "He told me that you decided to stay in Germany for one week so he went home ahead of you."

"Oh, I see."

"So what did you do there?" He curiously asked.

Kahoko fidgeted. She then went to the kitchen. "I…uhm, shopped. I toured the place. I never knew Germany was that beautiful."

"Did you eat dinner already?"

"No, I didn't." She drank water.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I'll just cook." She went back to the kitchen to check her refrigerator. "I just remembered. I haven't done any grocery."

"Let's just eat outside then." Len leaned on the table.

"Uhm, how about we'll just call for a delivery?" She closed the fridge's door and walked her way to him.

He looked at her. He knew she was tried and perhaps preferred to stay home and rest. He just nodded. "I'll call for one." He went out to get the phone.

Kahoko went to her room and opened her luggages. When she opened her red suitcase, she saw Yunoki's suite.

"He must have left this…" She mumbled. Suddenly, she heard Len's footsteps drawing closer. She closed her case and up packed the first ones which she had opened.

"I did not think that you would bring three suite cases when you are just supposed to stay there for a short time." He sat on her bed.

"I thought that we were staying there for quite sometime so I had to think safely." She forced a smile as she zipped her case which contained Yunoki's suite.

Twenty minutes later, the delivery guy knocked at the door. Len took their order and placed it on the table. Kahoko on the other hand set the table up.

"Kahoko," Len began.

Kahoko looked up to him. "Yes?"

Len looked down to his plate and blushed. "What do you think of marriage?"

Kahoko tilted her head. She did not think that his question was a big deal. It was just a question. "Marriage? What do you mean?"

"What is your say about being married?" Len's jaws tightened.

"Uh well, I think it is a nice thought. To have your own family, settle down…" She had a smile on her lips. "To have someone with you to share all your days, and create children with him who'll have both of your looks…" She then looked at Len. "Why did you ask?"

She then giggled. "Your cheeks are tainted."

"I was just asking. Nothing more." He closed his eyes and ate. _'Why do I feel pathetic?'_

'_It was just a question wasn't it?' _Kahoko thought. _'It meant nothing. It was just a question.' _

Len stood up and picked his plate up. Kahoko stood up.

"No Len. Let me do it instead." She took his plate and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. _'If it meant nothing… why am I so bothered about it?' _The turned the faucet on. _'Len is not the type to talk about less serious things… Well, marriage is a serious subject. Uh, for me, it is. But for him, I barely have a clue.' _

Len stayed in the living room. He sat on the sofa and stared at the table's centerpiece. He was pondering about her answer. He was wondering if he wants what she wanted. To be bound by the sacrament. He closed his eyes and gave a weak sigh. He then opened his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Uhm, Len, are you tired?" Kahoko asked.

He shook his head. "Kahoko, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" She sat on the sofa opposite from where he sat.

"I will stop playing the violin."

"What?" She was shock. "Are you serious? Why?"

"I guess, its time for me to handle my family's business."

"But—but are you certain that you want to stop playing the violin?" She was very bothered.

"I didn't mean that I will no longer play the violin for good. I was saying that, I am determined to take my grandfather's offer. That is to handle the company. I will still play the violin whenever I wish though." He explained.

"May I ask why?"

He leaned forward. "There are things which I needed to be prepared for. But before that, I would like to hear what you think about this decision of mine?"

Kahoko lowered her gaze from him. "You want to hear what I think?" She rubbed her hands.

"I am asking if you are in favor of what I am planning."

"Len, you know, I am just your girlfriend and I cannot stop you if you want something done for yourself. I am just here to support you in anyway possible." She answered.

Len curled his brows. "I need your opinion."

"You are too great to stop playing the violin."

"But you are already in that field." He said.

"But me, compared to you… that's a shame."

"Kahoko, you're an amazing violinist. Don't compare yourself to me. From the very moment that I heard you play, I know you are extraordinary." He dislikes that sort of thinking from her. "So you are not in favor of me quitting then?"

"I don't get why you have to stop. I thought you like music so much?"

"Music is my life, but I think I found something else which I wanted to take with me for life. Kahoko… I want a life with you." He stood up and sat beside her. Kahoko looked at him, dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Forgive me, I am not good in this sort of thing… but I mean it. I want to have a life with you. I want to finally settle down. I want you to be the mother of my children. And I want to be the father who'll provide everything that my family would need." He took her hand.

"I don't know why I have to explain myself too far… I wonder if it really works like this but," He took something out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" He opened the small box. It contained a ring, a simple yet elegant ring.

"Len… why? Are you serious? I—I…"

"I did not plan on asking you this way. I wanted something memorable but I don't know how. But here I am now, asking you in such a not-romantic way." He weakly smiled.

"I don't know what to say." Her eyes misted.

"You don't have to say anything." He placed the box on her hand.

"You don't understand. I don't know if—if I am ready to get married." She shook her head. She felt guilty. He did not know that she was betraying him and yet here he was, asking her to marriage. But she had to say that she wasn't ready yet because of the guy who moved her. Yunoki Azuma. Her feelings of guilt got worst.

"I am not forcing you, nor am I hurrying you. I understand. I am willing to wait." He looked at her in the eyes but she wouldn't look at him the way he was looking at her. She was afraid that if she would, he would know that she betrayed him. "Wear it when you are ready to answer me."

Len held her hand. "I better get going. You are tired and you need to rest." He then made his way out of the door.

Kahoko stared at the box. The ring… it was beautiful, and being proposed to marriage, is what every girl dreams. But how some she is not happy? She covered her mouth and started crying.

"I am sorry…" She whispered. "Sorry Len…"

•

"Mister Yunoki, the board is waiting now." Yunoki's assistant said.  
"Okay, I'll be there." He stood up from his chair and went out of his office. "By the way, could you book me a flight to Japan?"

"Sir?" She tilted her head. "Can I ask why sir?"

He smiled. "I just need to do something back home. Please book me a flight for tonight."

"Oh…okay then sir." She nodded.

'_How annoying.' _Yunoki thought to himself.

While the board meeting was going on, Yunoki was hardly listening to the reports. He was pondering to the conversation that he and Kahoko had last week.

•••**FLASH BACK**•••

He was reviewing some papers, when his phone rang.

"Yunoki Azuma, speaking." He politely said.

"_Azuma…" _

It was Kahoko.

"Kahoko? Did you miss me already?" He smirked, but then he heard her sob. He straightened himself. "Are you crying?"

"_He…He proposed to me." _

"What?" His face soured. "And what did you say? Don't tell me you—"

"_I didn't!"_

"So why are you weeping? It's as if he died." He leaned back to his seat.

"_Ugh! I hope I did not call you." she sobbed. _

"And what is your problem with that? You just told him that you don't want to marry him. At least you did not hurt him much by not telling him that you wanted to be with me."

"_I am not joking! I did not actually say 'no'. I just said that I am not ready yet and he told me that he's willing to wait. You cannot just joke about this. This is a serious matter."_

Yunoki paused. He was pondering about what she said.

"_Do you realize the situation that I am into?"_

"You are torn between two lovers." He snorted.

"_Your sarcasm wouldn't help. If you are just the Yunoki-senpai that I used to know, you would advice me something sensible."_

"Kahoko, someday, you will have to choose. You cannot marry the two of us?" He waited to her response but she did not say anything. She just sighed. "If I am to be the senpai that you **used** to know… I would ask you…_Who do you really love?_ But if you ask me, the Yunoki now, my other side… I would tell you: _Why do you have to marry me when I can feel that you love me more?_"

•••END•••

'_And she has to choose. No matter how hard this is.' _Yunoki thought.

"Do you have any comments Mister Azuma?" One of his board members asked.

He looked up and smiled. "Good job, you made an increase. Our rate is wonderful."

"Thank you Sir." He nodded.

•

Len played his violin. He has just finished talking to his grandfather and had accepted his offer. He will be the upcoming vice-president of the company for the mean time but after knowing what he had to know, he will eventually be the company's President.

"_You had graduated in Business Management and you are brilliant. You can handle it. Are you really sure you don't want to be the CEO right away?" His grandfather asked.  
_

"_Not too soon, I still have to know things." he said._

Len placed his violin down. "But as soon as I will become the President, I will beat Yunoki Azuma out." He swore to himself.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank goodness! I finally have updated! I hope you enjoyed it. But I am in need of your comments. I am really open for criticism. :D


	22. Chapter Twenty: Battle of Will

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

CHAPTER TWENTY: **BATTLE OF WILL**

•••

"We should stop." She told him with utmost determination.

"Stop?" His face showed soft and yet scrutinizing look.

"I have a boyfriend who actually wants to marry me. He's perfect for me. He wants me to be the mother of his children and above all, he loves me!" Kahoko's eyes mistied. She had to let go. Her conscience can't afford to hurt Len.

"But do you love him?" He questioned.

Kahoko was dumb-founded.

"Look into my eyes and tell me that you don't love me but him. Until then, I would let you go." He moved closer to her and stood right in front of her. Kahoko was looking at her shoes. How in the world could she be able to do that when the truth is, she wanted him… but she knew she musn't.

"I care for Len." She knew she do. For all its worth, she cares for him.

"Look at me and tell me you love him and not me." His voice rose a bit. He despised this. She's his but she's stubborn. She's not like the Kahoko before. She seemed to have found the strength to make him agonize like this. Annoy him like this. She's not succumbing to his will like how she used to.

Kahoko turned her back. Suddenly, Yunoki grabbed her arm and spun her around. He kissed her. Kahoko was caught off guard. Her eyes widened. Yunoki circled his free arm around her waist and grabbed her closer to him. His kiss was forceful.

"Yu—" She wanted to push him away but he only took advantage of it. He inserted his tongue and persuaded her to answer him. She refused responding but she couldn't fight him. He pushed her right to the wall and lifted her chin to him. He knew how to kiss her. He knew how to trap her there and make her answer him. Kahoko had no choice, she finally gave in. She missed this. She missed the way he would tease her to this… and end up getting mad at her for being the worst kisser to have graced the earth.

•FLASH BACK•

The intimate kissing is not Kahoko's forte. She had no particular knowledge about it and it embarrasses her. There was a time when they first tried it together as couples...

He was merely staring at her when she talked about everything that happened to her during their school festival over their dinner. She looked so charming and really thrilled at her own stories.

"_You know what? I was really happy when I scored during our final soccer tournament versus the 3-ed." She giggled._

"_You actually looked like an idiot when you tripped off." He looked away._

_She suddenly blushed. "It was an accident."_

"_Worst.. That Tsuchuira ran to help you get up. It's as if you had no legs at all."He sipped his water._

"_Is it possible?"She tilted her head, scrutinizing his face._

"_What possible?" His face was blankly straight._

_Kahoko smiled. "Hmmm…You're jealous?"_

_Yunoki raised his left brow a bit. Amused at the thought. "Jealous huh?"_

"_Ah—I was just joking." She simpered._

"_Maybe?" He smiled. He gave her that charming smile that he would only give out when he's in front of everyone and it scares her._

"_Err, you shouldn't be jealous over it." She doesn't like it when he's mad or anything near it. _

_He stood up and offered to her his hand. "Shall we?"_

"_Where?" She questioned._

"_The beach is beautiful and the moon is at its fullest… I wonder if you would want to accompany me there?" He smiled sweetly._

_Bad. Bad. Kahoko thought. He must have been irked. _

_Kahoko took his hand. Together they walked along the shore. Her thoughts were all in the hand holding her. She liked how warm his hand felt against her own. _

"_The wind feels chilly." She brought up. He let go of her hand. Kahoko looked at him. Suddenly, he stood right in front of her, cupped her chin and stared deep into her eyes._

"_Chilly?" He looked at her lips. Kahoko's instincts told her that he actually wanted something. He touched her lower lip with his thumb and gently rubbed it. Kahoko immediately swallowed. The place seemed isolate and no one else was there but them. "I didn't like how he ran out there to pick you up like you're his girlfriend." _

"_He must have been concern. That's all." She gently replied._

"_Even though." His eyes narrowed. She blushed at the way he looked at her. He looked all so handsome. The moon's light lit his face and he was intently staring at her._

_She closed her eyes and he kissed her. Yunoki sensuously kissed her. He circled his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She tried following his rhythm… suddenly, his tongue traced her lower lip. Kahoko's eyes opened. He was actually staring at her with soft, dominant look. His right hand trailed from her waist up to her nape. He tilted her head to the side and bit her lower lip. She stopped kissing him. He also stopped. She was just staring at him as if amazed at something. He smirked and cupped her chin. He lowered his head and pulled her chin a bit for her mouth to open. Upon opening her mouth, Yunoki inserted his tongue. Kahoko blushed at the feeling. She felt weird. Embarrassed at what they were actually doing. She felt butterflies on her stomach. She actually don't know how to respond to him. Her heart thud fast. She then felt his tongue caressing her own. It was as if inviting her to battle with him. And so she did. She answered his persuading. She moved her tongue against his own. Suddenly—_

"_Ah—" Yunoki stopped. She had just bit his tongue. Kahoko caught her breath. Surprised at what she had just done._

"_Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to do it." She doesn't know what to do. _

"_You're the worst kisser ever." He covered his mouth with the back of his right hand._

•END•

Yunoki atop Kahoko. He was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. He then lifted his head and kissed the hollow of her neck. Kahoko closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. Yunoki kissed her earlobe. "Now, tell me you don't love me."

She loved him for years and she can't deny that. She wanted to stop everything and move on with her life… but how can she do such when he's chaining her?

Yunoki slid her blouse off her left shoulder. Kahoko held her breath.

She had to end this. But how? By lying to him that she doesn't love him? She can't.. she can't say it. But what about Len? Len… Tsukimori Len.

"Azuma, no!" She pushed him. "Don't make things hard. Don't hurt me, please." She was starting to cry.

In all fours, he looked at her. She was crying.

"Say it. Say you don't love me." His voice was hard.

Kahoko sobbed. She covered her mouth with the back of her right hand. She was shaking her head.

"Say it and I'll let you marry him." He stared deep into her eyes. "Tell me you don't love me and you will never hear anything from me ever again. Everything will end tonight… Just say it Kahoko. Say you don't want me anymore."

Kahoko closed her eyes. '_NO. NO. NO'_ She wanted him. Only him. Why does a thing have to be this complicated? She actually agreed to come meet him in his vacation house to end things and go where she ought to go... but how come she can't look at him and deny the love she feel for what's right? She has a boyfriend and her place is right at his side. Cutting ties with Yunoki Azuma is what's right… but how come that that right thing is breaking her heart?

"Say it!" He exclaimed. "Tell me you don't love me!"

"NO!" She exclaimed in return. "I love you…" She weakly said.

"Then stay with me." He lay atop her, embracing her.

"But—"

"Why does it always have a 'but'?" He buried his face on her neck. "You finally said it. Don't add anything anymore."

Kahoko embraced him.

"I made a mistake. I let you go… I made you think that I don't love you." He lifted his head and looked at her. "It kills me to know that you're his and not mine when you're not supposed to be his but mine alone."

For the first time, she saw him look at her with pain in his eyes.

"You're mine… mine alone but saying those words to myself merely makes me look like a crazy person." He closed his eyes. "I want you back. I want us back."

He's not really that open. He doesn't voice out what he feels… but right at that very moment. He's telling her his feelings.

"I wish I never left…" He opened his eyes and looked at her. He looked so hurt.

"Azuma.." She embraced him tight. "Don't. Stop it."

"I'm sorry." He uttered gently.

Sorry. Yunoki Azuma just said sorry to Hino Kahoko. He's saying sorry for everything he had done. He lowered his pride just to win her back.

"Azuma, I love you." She held his cheeks. "It had always been you…" Kahoko kissed his lips. Yunoki did not respond. He remembered the time when she asked him to look down just so she could kiss him. "Make me yours again."


	23. Chapter Twenty-One: By Chance

******The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: ******BY CHANCE**

•••

"___Kahoko," Yunoki said her name between kisses. Kahoko's lips were wet with his kisses. Yunoki unbuttoned her blouse and slid it off her shoulders. He then kissed her neck, shoulders and down to the valley of her breast._

___Kahoko had never felt this before. She had never felt so much fire burning within her. His touch was igniting everything. He's claiming her and she wanted him to do so. It has been years… the distance had come to an end. They never knew that they would be this close to each other once again. And now, they're willing to close the gap between them and melt as one._

___Yunoki separated her legs. She was wearing pants. He kissed her stomach and caressed it gently. He sat on his knees and undid her belt. He took it off her and let if fall off the bed. Kahoko watched him as he gave his attention to her pants. He undid its button and unzipped its zipper. Kahoko blushed hard. She can't explain what she's feeling. She felt a different sensation pooling between her. Yunoki held the sides of her pants and pulled it down. She closed her eyes, ashamed of what he'd see. She could feel the cold air passing through her skin as her pants left her. Yunoki stared at her. She was closing her eyes tight and her cheeks were flushed. She was merely on her bra and underwear. His Kahoko… Kahoko opened her eyes and looked at him with shyness. He then undid his top without leaving his gaze of her. As he took his shirt off, Kahoko saw his fine muscles. And to add it up, he was looking at her with such devotion and want. He looked beautiful… Her Yunoki Azuma._

___Yunoki kissed her once more. They held each other as if their life depended on one another. He kissed her with fervent passion. Lips locked, tongues entwined and skin ablazed. As their tongues battled, Yunoki's hands travelled from her neck, down to the valley of her breast down to her lower belly then back up. His hands stopped on her covered breasts. He broke the kiss and caressed her breast. Kahoko grasped.. Her breathing slowed and deepened as he began lowering his head and pulling down her bra. He cupped it and massaged it tenderly. Kahoko suppressed making any sound. Suddenly… Yunoki licked her left nipple. Kahoko shuddered. He then took it in and began sucking._

"___Azuma…" She embraced him tight. Her face flushed and trying to control whatever emotion she wanted to express. "Oh.." It was a queer sensation as his tongue played with her nipples while his left hand caressed and her other breast. Satisfied, he turn to her other breast and did the same. He was sucking her and it felt so weird. Kahoko embraced him tight… wondering why she felt so scared yet so… uncontained at the same time. She wanted him to claim her some more but wondered how. Her nipples hardened. She never felt them react that strong before and her legs… they were separated with him in the middle. There was a different sensation pooling down right between her legs and it was as if pushing itself to him…_

___Yunoki unclasped her bra and tossed it away. He then took her right hand and kissed the back of her hand going up. He licked the palm of her hand, making her grasp at how her body reacted with the mere gesture. He lay atop her. His face was merely inches from her own._

" ___Why do you always mess my rhythm?" He whispered.  
With flushed, embarrassed face.. "Mess?"  
"Even before when we're young. You always make me feel different." He placed his forehead against her own. "When I fell in love with you, I never recognized it at first." His right hand travelled from between them.. her stomach down, sliding under her underwear then to her sensitive part. "Not until the time when everybody seemed to have been taken by you. I didn't like it. I didn't want to think that you'd be distant." He caressed her sensitive part.  
"Ah—" She embraced him tight. She doesn't understand the way her body felt under his touch.  
"Showing the true Yunoki Azuma to you was out of my league. I didn't actually want you to know… but you fell in love with him the way he fell in love with you." He rubbed her sensitive part.  
"Azuma…" She moaned his name. Her mind and body all spoke his name.  
____"He didn't believe in love… in anything… until you made him feel lunatic." He slid his fingers inside her.  
"Ah—" Her eyes mistied. "Azuma, what is going on?"_

___Yunoki slid his fingers in and out of her. She held onto him as if her life depended on him. Suddenly, he withdrew his hands from inside her and sat up on his knees. Kahoko looked at him as he pulled off her underwear down, down and dropped it on the floor. She was now bare… naked under him. She gestured to cover herself but he stopped her. His eyes told her that she has nothing to be ashamed of. He then undid his own belt, unbuttoned his pants and unzipped it. Kahoko watched him as he did everything with grace. Then, he went of the bed and lowered his pants together with his boxers. Kahoko was bewildered at what she saw. He crawled back to her, separated her legs and stayed between them. He embraced her on the bed. Skin to skin, they felt each other._

"___Kahoko…" He took her left hand against his right and brought it beside her head. He locked their fingers and he kissed her passionately. "I love you." He said on her lips. Suddenly, Kahoko felt something long and hard enter her._

"___Ah—" She closed her eyes tight and tightened her gripped on his hand and her other hand grabbed the sheets. Yunoki tried controlling himself. When she seemed to have adopted, he started pushing and pulling. "Azuma…" She was crying. Heavy beads of sweat formed from her body. Yunoki tried not to lose his control. Everything then changed as a matter of minutes. Everything was stirred up. All Kahoko felt was Yunoki moving in and outside of her and she was buried deep into the bed. She could hear his groans and her own moans of pain and pleasure. After that, the world darkened until she saw nothing._

•

Kahoko woke up. The dawn was about to break. She blinked a few times until everything looked clearer. She can finally see the ceiling. Her eyes closed once more… suddenly, images of last night came to her.

"Azuma!" She sat up. She's inside his vacation house… inside his room and they made love that very night. She looked around. She was alone. Suddenly, a jolt of fear emerged from her heart. "Azuma!" He couldn't have left her again, would he? She went down the bed, suddenly, the door closed.

"Kahoko."

She recognized that voice. She couldn't see the face of the man though. There was no light yet. The night and morning was still on a battle.

"Azuma.." She muttered.

"Yes." He confirmed.

She pressed her lips, her brows then curled and her eyes misted. She ran to him and embraced him. "I thought you left."

Yunoki smiled. He embraced her and patted her head. "No, idiot."

She pulled back and looked at him. She looked at his eyes. Topaz. But suddenly, a realization came to her. His hair was now short.

"Your hair…" She ran her hand through his hair. Newly cut. "But why?"

Yunoki moved to his side, took a robe and held it in front of him. "You're naked. You might catch cold."

Kahoko wrote the robe and pulled him a little bit near the balcony for some light. Kahoko grasped. Yunoki looked so new. He looked so handsome. Way handsome than before.

"Why?" She held his face.

"For you. For the new us." He traced her nose bridge, cupped her chin and kissed her lightly. Kahoko couldn't believe he cut his hair for her. For the new them… "Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?" She wondered. Purely naïve.

He chuckled and shook his head. He then lowered his head, and gestured to whisper something into her ear. "Does it still hurt?"

Kahoko blushed hard. "Err…" She had just realized. It really hurt last night but now… "Not much."

"Not much. Meaning, we can do it for 5 more rounds." He smirked. "At least there's something to celebrate."

"Azuma!" She was now really embarrassed at the thought. He had that smirk on as he carried her like a bride.

"Don't move so much." He laid her on the bed and then followed.

"Azuma, are we—" She wanted to ask if they're going to do it again but too afraid to even try.

"Do what we did last night for 5 rounds?" He had that naughty smile on. "Do you? I can afford more than that." He whispered.

"Azuma!" She covered herself with a pillow.

"No. Sleep...for a virgin like you. I can't abuse going farther than expected." He took the pillow away from her.

•••

Len closed his laptop.

'___She didn't want to marry me because he's back and he's after her.' _He thought to himself. ___'What do I lack? Why can't I seem better than Yunoki Azuma for Kahoko?'_

Len was really bothered. He couldn't tell why Kahoko is still distant to him. Was it him? Or was it her? He had just found out the reason behind Kahoko's travel schemes and the person behind it all… Yunoki Azuma.

'___Making himself anonymous huh?' _He leaned against his window. ___'Kahoko, am I not enough? By any chance.. will I ever be good enough for you?'_

He had called for a lot of times now and not once did she answer his called that night. He dialed her number once again. It kept ringing but no one ever answered it. 57 missed calls are just too much.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's been eons! I'm back. Should I continue this or not? I'm having a hard time. Huhu I don't want to hurt Len! And I've cut Yunoki's tresses.

Please let me know what you think. Reviews and PMs are the reasons why I am continuing this story... so please please please leave me a review. :)


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two: The Truth

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:** THE TRUTH**

•••

"Well, that was quite grand." Kanazawa commented.

"It indeed is." Ousaki smiled. "Well, bookings for Hino-san seemed to have boomed when Tsukimori left to take over his family's business."

"He recommended Hino." Etou walked towards them.

Kanazawa and Ousaki looked at him.

"Where did you come from?" Kanazawa questioned.

"I came through the door." He shook his head.

"I wonder why Tsukimori-san left his fame." Ousaki said.

"Who knows..." Kanazawa shrugged. _'But it must be because of Hino.'_

"Uhm, is Hino-san around?" Etou wondered.

"Why?" Kanazawa curiously asked.

"I bought her a cake." Kiriya answered.

"I see. She's not here so, can I have it instead?" Kanazawa smirked.

"NO." Etou raised a brow. "Is she not coming?"

"She ought to be here." He leaned on his seat.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Kahoko panted.

"You're bound to take us all out for dinner." Kanazawa stated his punishment. "I want to have a buffet tonight."

"Wow. You must be a tough manager." Etou was amused.

"I take that as a compliment."He stood up. "Hino," He looked at her, then noticed that she had no violin case in hand. "Where's your violin?"

Kahoko immediately looked at her hands. "Oh no..." She leaned on the door. "I left it at home."

"Great." Kanazawa burdenly exhaled. "You're going to treat us all to have snacks."

"I'm sorry." She shook her head, feeling guilty.

"What's done is done. Now, I'd appreciate it if you call for some food." Kanazawa turned to Ousaki. "What do you want?"

Ousaki merely smiled. "Anything."

Kanazawa then turned to Etou. "Eat your own cake."

Etou went to take a seat. "I'm full."

"What to have..." Kanazawa turned to the ceiling. "Ice cream, pizza and hmm, think about what to add Hino."

Kahoko smiled. Kanazawa seemed to be in the mood today and he's being considerate. She wonders if he's aware of what is going on with her.

"Sure." Kahoko nodded.

•••

"You're booked for next week." Kanazawa informed Kahoko. "3 bookings for Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

"Okay." She nodded.

"We have to practice tomorrow okay? No excuses. No tardiness and FOCUS." Kanazawa said with full emphasis.

"Yes boss." Kahoko nodded.

Suddenly, they were startled with a knock.

"Get the door." Kanazawa turned to Kiriya.

"Why me?" He wondered.

"You ate. Now open the door." He looked at him blankly.

"I'll get the door." Ousaki volunteered to save the two from arguing.

"Hino, are you going to eat this last donut?" Kanazawa asked.

"No. Take it." She smiled.

Ousaki opened the door and smiled at the unexpected visitor.

"Is Kahoko around, Ousaki-san?" He said politely.

"Yes. She's right over there." Ousaki pointed Kahoko's direction.

Kahoko turned to the door and gaped upon seeing the visitor.

"Len!" She stood up.

Kanazawa was just observing her.

Len entered the studio and neared Kahoko. He turned to Kiriya and Kanazawa in recognition.

"Are you still busy?" He wondered.

"Not really. We didn't have any practice today." She was a bit tense.

"I see. I'm wondering if I can invite you out for dinner." He said.

"Dinner?" She hesitated. "I'm ought to take Kanazawa-sensei, Etou-kun and Ousaki-sensei to dinner."

"Really?" He merely replied.

"Oh, we can have it tomorrow Hino." Kanazawa stood up to get some water for himself.

"But—I" She wanted to interfere.

"Your boyfriend is inviting you out and you rarely see each other so might as well give him some time." Kanazawa took a sip.

"Thank you Kanazawa-san." Len bowed. "Let's go?"

Kahoko could no longer hold the situation. She had to go with him. He's practically her boyfriend... but she's not ready to face him just yet. She feels guilty.

–

Len brought his personal car. He was wearing a formal attire, giving her the idea that he just came from a meeting.

"I've made some reservations for us." Len turned to her. "I hope you'll like it there."

"Anywhere will do." She weakly smiled.

Len brought here in a restaurant which was somewhere near the beach. It was a very romantic place.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Can you order for me? I don't really know what to pick." She simpered.

Len looked at her then picked something for her.

After dinner, Len told her that he'll take her for a ride and she agreed.

"Kahoko, you're not answering my calls." He said.

He brought her somewhere near the shipping docks but they just stayed inside the car.

With his question, Kahoko was stopped. "You've been calling?"

"Yes." He nodded with eyes focused on the sea lines.

"I'm sorry. I lost my phone." She said. It was true. The night that she and Yunoki were together, she lost her phone and since then she had no idea where it was. Yunoki even denied that he saw it.

"I see. You better buy a new one." He turned to her. "Its been a long time since I last saw you." He had a small smile.

Kahoko wanted to close her eyes. Her guilt is killing her. He loves her. He might be that hideous, but he loves her and she knows that. He's the total opposite of Yunoki. Len is tough on the outside but soft on the inside.

"I miss you Kahoko." He neared her. Attempting to kiss her.

Kahoko's eyes widened. She doesn't know what to do.

As his lips was placed on her own, she didn't move. Slowly his lips moved against her own.

To be honest, Len is a good kisser. He's as skillful at it as he is skilled in playing his violin. During their first intimate kiss, he merely caught Kahoko off-guard.

_'When was it when he last kissed me intimately...?' _Kahoko thought as she allowed him to kiss her.

•••

Flash Back

•••

The two were on their 3rd date as a couple. Len had been so busy and so was Kahoko who was just building her career as a violinist. Their schedules makes it difficult for them to be together but still makes time for them to see each other whenever Len's in town.

They had just finished watching a scary movie inside the Tsukimori residence, specifically in their theater room.

"I'm scared." She frowned. "Now I can't sleep if I'm home."

"I told you not to watch it but you're way to persistent." He sat beside her.

"I was just curious." She shrugged. "That monster is far too scary. I wonder what I would do if I am the heroine in the story. I would probably die."

"Stop thinking about it." He leaned on his seat and looked at her.

Kahoko noticed her gaze and so she turned to him. "Len?"

"Would..." He shook his head. "Never mind."

"You can tell me you know." She smiled. "Come on, what is it?"

"I'm wondering... would you mind if I kiss you?" He was kind of hesitating.

Kahoko tilted her head. She smiled and thought that he's cute.

"Why do you have to ask?" She wondered.

"I'm not good at this." He shrugged. "I don't want to be slapped, just like how girls react when they're startled."

"I won't slap." She chuckled. "And why would I? You're my boyfriend and I've known you for years."

"I will still ask." He had a straight face.

Len's adorable. He's a gentleman and he's too hideous but once you enter his world, you'll be surprised at how soft he can be.

With Len's answer, everything became awkward. Kahoko sighed.

"Did I make it awkward?" He leaned his head on the seat.

"Maybe?" She shrugged.

"Now, I really did." He shook his head.

And there was silence...

Until he broke it with another question.

"Don't get mad.." He slowly leaned in for a kiss.

Kahoko closed her eyes in anticipation. He was looking at her eyes. She looked all so innocent. His red-headed violinist girl.

He gave her a kind of kiss which was soft and yet conservative. It was kind of fascinating that she was able to describe it in such a way. She was stopped when their kiss turned sensuous.

Kahoko stopped and he didn't.

His had his hand on the back of her neck while his other hand was on her arm. He tilted his head from side to side... Leaving Kahoko in awe. Who would have thought that he could actually kiss that way? It was their first kiss with a tongue involved!

Kahoko responded. When they were through, they stared at each other.

"You're red." He commented.

"And so are you." She responded. She then laughed at how red he was.

•••

And here he was, kissing her sensuously while she's answering to his every kiss.

_'Who would never love this guy?'_ She thought to herself. _'He's everything a girl can ask for. He'd never leave the person he loves, but why can't I—' _She was stopped when his lips parted her lips and moved to her ear. He was kissing her there for the first time. Then slowly, his lips trailed down to her shoulder.

Kahoko shrugged. She does not know what to do.

Then he whispered on her ear. "I missed you so much."

Tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't love me." She mumbled.

Len was stopped. He immediately looked at her. She was crying.

"Don't love me. I don't deserve you." She looked at her trembling hands. "I'm sorry."

He went back to his seat. He understood. He does not know how but somehow, he understood. "Is it him?"

Kahoko gaped.

"I tried. I tried to forget him... to hate him enough but I couldn't." tears continued streaming down her face.

"Kahoko, can you imagine... or have you ever imagined your future with me? Being my wife and bearing my children?" He looked away. He had no emotion written in his face.

"I don't deserve you, Len..." She merely answered.

"So you never did." He said. "Did you ever love me?"

Kahoko was caught in great surprise. She loved him, but perhaps not as much as she loved Yunoki.

"I did."She nodded. "You're hard not to love."

"But why didn't you pick me?" He wanted full honesty now. No holds barred. _'Everything ends here, huh?' _

Kahoko wanted to know why. She knew she's someone who's worthy to be loved. He's not hard to love, he's everything and he's far better than Yunoki Azuma, but why?

"He had my heart first." She covered her mouth, struggling to keep herself to relax and stop crying.

He knew he had her first but he hoped he can replace him. He's not insecure of Yunoki Azuma, he never was even if girls praises him like a god but if you speak about Hino Kahoko, he gets this feeling that he's not good enough. He wants her to forget him and the hurt he'd caused her and look at him instead. What hurts the most is that he couldn't get the woman whom he had imagined his forever with.

"I don't deserve to have your love. You deserve someone better." She said.

How can he actually wish that he has someone better when she's all that he wants. He stopped playing the violin for her, to have an equal fight with Yunoki Azuma who had finally debuted back to Japan, determined to take the girl he loved ever since high school.

"If I told you I loved you when we were in high school... would that make a difference?" He said sternly.

If she loved him first... would it make a difference? "I wouldn't know..."

"I see." He looked her from the rear-view mirror.

"Please forgive me, Len." She handed the ring he had given her. "Give it to someone who deserves you."

•••

He drove her home. For the last time, she kept saying that she does not deserve him when in fact, all that his heart know was that she's all that he wants.

He imagined his future with her. He imagined a beautiful house with two children. He wants to have two children, probably a boy and a girl. He wanted them to have her bright eyes and her smile. The little girl should probably look a lot like her mother, charming and sweet and the boy should look like him. Perhaps they could also teach them to play the violin. That would be a wonderful family. He imagined them to be happy... but just minutes ago, his dream turned to ashes.

He wanted to hate her. To curse Yunoki Azuma. The man who stole his happiness but how can he? She was never his to begin with. He had her but her heart was owned by him. He's going to lie to himself if he insist that he owned her.

He feels hollow inside. Is this what broken-hearted people feels? Then he must be broken-hearted. Mushy as it may sound but that was what he was feeling and there's no need to deny that.

"Second broken-heart, huh?" He mumbled as he thought of the first.

His first broken heart was when he saw Kahoko and Yunoki kissing in the music department when they were still high school.

•••

Kahoko was crying on the floor when Yunoki reached her apartment. He took her in his arms and told her not to cry.

"I feel so bad." She mewled.

He understood her feelings. Kahoko is never the type who would bear hurting someone, especially if that someone is close to her heart.

When she had stopped crying, she fell asleep so he gathered her in his arm and took her to her bed. He's somehow happy that her relationship between Tsukimori had ended but he had felt that something was up between them.

The Tsukimori Corporation was emulating with his company.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** UPDATE! Yaaaay! I am very bored today so I've decided to be productive by updating. When I typed everything, I had to remember all the brokeness that I've felt when I was broken hearted. Phew. I had to remember the times when I had to break someone's heart too. That feeling that you don't want to hurt him but you have to. It sure hurts. The guilt feeling does that.

I would just like to clarify. Len is insecure about Kahoko's feelings towards those who have tried unrequitted love. The normal question when your love interest loves someone else is... "What does she have that I don't have?" All the more insecurity there is if you are greater than the girl and yet your love interest sticks with her. I bet only those who had felt it, can understand. :)

I really had a hard time writing this. Len is difficult to portray. Its hard to portray him as someone who is broken-hearted. I hope I didn't make him OOC there.

What do you think. Bombard me with reactions, questions or suggestions. I am very much open. I need motivation and only your reviews can motivate me. Tell me what you think.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Three: What Love Does

**The Melancholy Schmaltz**

•••

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE:** What Love Does**

•••

"You have to eat." Yunoki told her for the nth time.

"I'm not hungry." Kahoko went back to bed and rolled to her side, facing her back at him.

Yunoki just looked at her. She had gone a bit cold the night after she had broken up with Tsukimori. She was avoiding his gaze and she seemed to be avoiding any conversations with him. She was acting too affected and Yunoki couldn't understand that.

He walked to the foot of her bed and pulled away her blanket. "Get out of there!"

In great surprise, Kahoko turned to him in wide-eyes.

"Don't stay there as if someone died!" He was angry.

Kahoko slowly sat down. She stared at his eyes. "You know how hard this is for me?" She asked calmly.

He doesn't. As pain is subjective. He could not feel what she was feeling. He understood that what she had gone through was hard, but he couldn't afford looking at her like that.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to break the heart of the man who loved you with all his heart?" She was angry at him, at his insensitivity. "Do you even know that he asked me if I had ever imagined a life with him? If I loved him and if there was a difference if he had me first and not you." She was crying. "I feel so cruel!"

Yunoki do not wish to think. This was hard for the both of them, but someone had to sacrifice, someone had to be hurt for them to be together or they will never be with each other.

"Why don't you go back to him instead?" Yunoki said with no emotion written on his face. Kahoko was surprised at what he had said. He then turned around.

"If you're just going to lay down there as if life had crumbled at the your very feet, go back to him." His tone was dead serious. "There's no point in fighting for this love if you had actually given up." He went to the door and held the knob. "I don't even know if what we have is love... or I'm the only one assuming that it is?" He went out and closed the door. He had decided to leave. There was no point in staying there. He was mad and it was not good. It was not right. He felt like an idiot.

He was no out of the building. He had entered his car. He sat there and tried to think of what he had done. She was his hope, his love but she seemed to still be in doubt despite being with him. He felt like perhaps everything had already changed. He closed his eyes and sighed. He had to seal his thoughts for they're far too bothering. When he opened his eyes, he started the engine and road off.

•••

Upon Yunoki's exit, Kahoko cried. How hard was it for him to understand her? Her guilt was eating her up and there he goes... walking out of her. Telling her to go back to Tsukimori and had verbalized that he was in actual doubt if she loves him. She loves him She do. She always has but he's too selfish. How come she loves him? Perhaps love entails no explanation. She loves that despicable man.

•••

"We'll have it exported." Tsukimori told the board.

"But its far too risky." One of the board of directors said. "The Yunoki Corporation is bound to export their new products."

"That's why we must move fast and export before they do." Tsukimori was fixed on it. He's willing to gamble. "We will never succeed if we don't compete with our best competitor." He looked at the faces of the board. "And by the way, I've made arrangements. We have buyers."

"How many buyers do you have?" Mister Oyama questioned.

"More than enough." Len answered. "Gentlemen, as you can see... the market loves a new product. New products attracts costumers. And that means, profit."

The board looked at Len. He was very determined. Very surprising for someone who is new in the business field.

"Well then. We shall have it." Len's grandfather announced. "Len, you handle the operations."

"Yes, grandfather." He nodded.

When the meeting was finally over, Len's grandfather asked him for his presence.

"Len, would you mind if I ask why you're too determined?" He said.

Len turned to him with no emotion in his face. "I want to be the CEO. I want to succeed."

His grandfather was certain that there was something behind everything since when Len was told during his high school if he's willing to take over the company, he strongly refused since he wanted to pursue music instead.

"Grandfather, is it bad if I want to become the next CEO?" Len asked.

"It's not that." He shook his head. "I'm actually wondering on why you are targeting the Yunoki Corporation."

Len diverted his gaze. "They're our biggest competitor."

"Is there anything else?" He wondered.

Len secretly clenched his fist. "No grandfather. There's nothing but plain business."

His grandfather doubted. "I see." He smiled. "I was just wondering." He patted Len.

•••

"The sales dropped by 20 percent." The sale's manager declared.

Yunoki leaned back on his seat.

"How come the sales dropped?" Suzuma tossed the files on the table.

"The Tsukimori Group is penetrating." Suzuki said. "Say something Azuma!"

"They're targeting us." He said.

"Targeting us?" Suzuki's gaze tightened. "Don't tell me you've done something?"

"Done something? Business is business. It's a battle ground brother." He smiled. "Besides, its actually challenging."

"Azuma, you're the one responsible in this area now. Please don't allow more of this to happen." Suzuma said as he stood up.

"I will." He nodded politely.

"Don't let us down." Suzuki left the room.

•••

"What?" Leina stared at Suzuma in surprise.

"I'm quite sure that everything had something to do with that Hino." Suzuma tilted his head.

"What's the connection of Hino-san to all this?" Leina was puzzled.

"She and Azuma seemed to be together now." He answered.

"And?" She curiously asked.

"Her ex-boyfriend was Tsukimori Len." He calmly said.

Leina gaped. "You're must be joking me for I am very bored and-"

"I don't joke." He said with a straight face.

"Like seriously?" She still couldn't believe him. Suzuma merely sighed.

"They had just broken up and its because of Azuma." He placed crossed his legs.

"How come you knew about these stuffs?" She eyed him suspiciously.

He pulled her back. "I'm his brother. He's somehow my responsibility."

"Wait, wait, wait." She struggled against his hold. "So you mean to say, that Tsukimori heir is targeting the company because of Azuma?"

"Perhaps... perhaps." He said.

"That's sad." She shook her head. "Hmm, Suzuma?"

"Yes?" He wondered.

"If I were to break up with you and go with someone else, would you try and bring my family's company down to in revenge?" She looked at him.

"No." He returned her gaze.

"What will you do instead?" She wondered.

"Kill the guy and toss him over to the Pacific ocean." He calmly said. Leina gulped. "Are you even planning?"

"Nope. Not at all." She awkwardly smiled.

"Good." He merely said.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I know." He said nonchalantly.

"If you respond that way, I might consider finding another." She threatened.

He looked at her, challenging her. "Try and he's assassinated."

Leina finally sat back and leaned on him. "You're way too bad."

"Because I love you." He whispered to her ear. "I'd gladly hand you over if I don't."

She held his face with both her hands and smiled sheepishly. "I love you to the moon and back."

"I love you more than that." He kissed her fervently.

•••

Tsukimori was staring at his violin. He was looking at it and he remembered her. Her face, her smiles, her frowns, her ups and down. He remembered her towering love for the violin. Even if the room was empty, can can remember the sound of their first 'Ave Maria'. The way she beamed in smiles when she first heard him play as if he was the most incredible music player who had ever graced the earth. That smile which could melt his heart. That smile which never fades even if he does not return it back to her. Her determination in playing the violin... not because she wanted to become the best but because she loved how it sounds. It seemed to him that its the reason why he plays the violin.

"Kahoko..." He found himself whispering her name.

She was the only girl who caught his eyes and his heart. She makes his heart melt. Her smile could brighten up his day and her presence makes him look forward to the future. But everything had changed. The girl who melts his heart had turned his heart to stone. Her smile that could light up his life had brought him darkness. And the girl who made him look forward to future... made him imagine loneliness ahead of him.

_'I love you.' _He thought to himself. He was hurting. He was pathetically hurting. He wanted to hate her. But he can't. He let her go like it was nothing. He had no expression on. He loves her but he wasn't even willing to fight for it. He's not the type who would chase a person. To force someone because he's madly in love with her. He's not selfish. But somehow, he wish he fought. He wish he begged her to stay with him.

He slowly picked up his violin, went up to his balcony and started to position himself. He wanted to go and connect himself with him. Somehow he wish that with his melody, he could connect to her heart. He wanted the wind to convey his music to her. Somehow he's hoping that she would hear it...

And he was playing 'Ave Maria' by Schubert.

_'After everything, are you even thinking about us and the way we used to be?' _He thought. He knew he's not the best lover. He's not sweet. He's shy. He's sealed. But he tried loving her the way he can.

•••

Kahoko was looking at her violin. It was the violin which he bought her. She traced its sides. It was beautiful. Exquisitely made. As she looked at it, her eyes mistied. She felt so bad.

So cruel.

It's sad but true that some people don't care who they hurt as long as they get what they want.

She had to hurt him to be with Yunoki. To be together with him. But she felt miserable to know that Len loves her that much.

'_I liked you first.' _She said as she thought of Len. '_I liked you first but he made me fall in love with him first.' _She took the violin and embraced it. '_To you I must be cruel... but I loved you too.'_

•••

Yunoki was working on some documents. He's obsessing himself with work to forget about things. He had to counter the Tsukimori's emulation. He knew that the emulation wasn't merely because they're businessmen but because they love one girl.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: :( I'm sorry my dear readers if I am kind of mean to Tsukimori. I love him, I really do and it doesn't feel good to hurt him that way but he must be hurt. Because he will be hurt more if everything continues that way. As we have read, Kahoko had made love with Yunoki and she loves him and not Len who obviously was very much in love with her. But trust me, in this story, she loved Len.

Please don't get mad at me or with how I portrayed every character. :(


End file.
